LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR
by kikicullenswan
Summary: Una empresa en peligro. Un corazón roto. Un matrimonio por conveniencia. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Edward creía que tenían todo a su favor. Bella estuvo de acuerdo. Las dudas estaban claras, las respuestas, no. ¿Amor por conveniencia? o ¿La conveniencia del amor? TH
1. Chapter 1

Una empresa en peligro. Un corazón roto. Un matrimonio por conveniencia. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Edward creía que tenían todo a su favor. Bella estuvo de acuerdo. Las dudas estaban claras, las respuestas, no. ¿Amor por conveniencia? o ¿La conveniencia del amor?

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 1_**

El cielo se había teñido de distintos tonos violetas y morados.

El sol ya se había puesto y las antorchas habían sido encendidas alrededor del enorme jardín de la casa Cullen, en Bellevue.

Carlisle y Esme Cullen celebraban el trigésimo séptimo aniversario de su boda, y para ello habían organizado una fiesta a la que habían invitado a su familia y amigos.

Escapando de la multitud, Bella Swan buscaba un lugar donde esconderse, pero no parecía que lo fuera a encontrar en ese jardín atestado de gente.

Hubiera deseado poder desaparecer, para que nadie más se presentara ante ella para saludarla y dedicarle esas largas sonrisas compasivas que la gente solía utilizar con ella desde que Sam se había marchado hacía ya casi dos meses.

No importaba cuánto repitiera ella que estaba bien y que había sido una decisión consensuada tomada entre ambos. No importaba cuánto sonriera restándole importancia, ni cuántas veces riera con uno u otro invitado.

Nadie parecía creer que estuviera feliz, ni cuando menos conforme, con la forma en que se había visto roto su compromiso, con quien había sido su prometido por el último año y su novio durante ocho.

Sam Uley.

¿Qué sería de Sam Uley? se preguntó.

Quiso creer que no debía estar divirtiéndose ni pasándoselo bien, y que seguramente lamentaría no tenerla junto a él para besar sus labios y refugiarse en su cuerpo, pero por alguna razón, no acaba de creérselo.

Sam Uley, había sido un prometedor médico del Hospital Universitario de Seattle.

Bella le había conocido a los veinte años, cuando se había hecho un esguince de tobillo al caer de una forma tonta, en los escalones de la entrada de su casa.

En ese momento, Sam, de veinticinco, estaba haciendo la residencia en el Hospital y había coqueteado con ella desde que la había recibido hasta que la había enviado a casa con su tobillo vendado y su número de teléfono en el bolsillo.

Sam era el sueño de cualquier mujer. Con el cabello azabache y los ojos negros, la piel aceitunada y su cuerpo alto y musculoso, era increíblemente guapo, vestido con su bata blanca.

Además de inteligente y simpático, era extremadamente sexy. Y Bella cayó presa de su encanto, antes incluso de su primera cita.

No habían tardado en volverse inseparables. Y cuando Bella había acabado la universidad, graduándose como arquitecta, Sam le había dado un hermoso diamante y habían sellado su compromiso.

En ese momento sus respectivas carreras los absorbían y por ello habían retrasado la boda.

Bella no podía evitar pensar que todo habría sido diferente de no haberlo hecho.

Habían fijado la boda para el día diez de septiembre de ese año, pero el diez de marzo, seis meses antes de la boda, Sam se había presentado en su casa y había cancelado la boda.

Una semana después viajaba directo a Nigeria con un equipo de médicos sin fronteras.

Le había ofrecido a Bella que le acompañara, pero ella se había negado al no estar dispuesta a dejar su carrera y su puesto directivo en Cullen-Swan, la empresa constructora que su familia compartía con la de Carlisle Cullen.

La segunda opción de Sam fue pedirle que le esperase por los cuatro años que duraba su contrato, pero también le pareció demasiado y se negó a prometerlo.

Ella le planteó su opción, segura de que le convencería, pero Sam no quiso aceptar quedarse en la ciudad para formar una familia con ella y ser el mejor médico del hospital de la ciudad.

Así que Sam se había marchado y Bella se había quedado para explicarle a todo el mundo que su compromiso se había roto.

Y ahí estaba ahora, en la fiesta que los Cullen habían organizado en su jardín, para celebrar su aniversario, además de demostrarle al mundo que las familias Cullen y Swan seguían tan unidas como siempre lo habían estado.

Carlisle Cullen y Charlie Swan habían sido amigos desde el instituto. Juntos habían acudido a la universidad y al salir de allí con sus títulos de Ingeniero y Arquitecto respectivamente, era natural que se decidieran a fundar juntos una empresa constructora.

Llevaban trabajando juntos más de treinta años y siempre había sido una de las empresas más sólidas y reconocidas de la ciudad.

Pero ocho meses antes, la empresa había perdido la adjudicación de un proyecto para construir un importante complejo hotelero en la costa del pacífico, porque Charlie y Carlisle no habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo.

La discusión se había hecho pública y las repercusiones para la empresa habían sido desastrosas.

En ese momento, Edward, el hijo de Carlisle, que llevaba diez años viviendo en Londres, había regresado para ocuparse del departamento financiero de la empresa.

Edward había estudiado finanzas en la Universidad de Columbia y al acabar la carrera había marchado directamente a Inglaterra donde había cursado un doctorado en la Universidad de Oxford.

Su intención siempre había sido regresar a Seattle para trabajar en la empresa familiar, pero en Londres había conocido a Heidi Seear, una abogada alemana radicada en la ciudad. Se había enamorado de Heidi nada más verla y solo tres semanas después se había mudado con ella. Con Heidi había vivido durante ocho años, pero la constante presión laboral de ambos, había acabado desgastando la relación.

Sin mirar atrás, Edward había regresado a Seattle.

Desde entonces, ambas familias habían aunado todos sus esfuerzos para limpiar la imagen de la empresa y parecían estarlo logrando.

Esa fiesta en casa de los Cullen, con los Swan comportándose como grandes amigos, casi familia, era una de las últimas y tan necesarias estrategias para reforzar la confianza de los inversores.

Cullen-Swan tenía entre manos un importante proyecto urbanístico para el cual necesitaban conseguir financiación.

Sabían que ganarse la total confianza de los inversores era lo único que les faltaba, pero todos creían estar en el buen camino.

Bella vio a sus padres riendo divertidos con los Cullen, al otro lado del jardín, ante la mirada atenta de Aro Volturi. Quiso creer que Aro realmente confiaba en la solidez de la relación entre las familias, pero la mirada especulativa del hombre no se lo dejaba creer totalmente.

Finalmente encontró un banco de piedra que quedaba fuera de los círculos de luz que las decenas de antorchas formaban sobre el césped del jardín.

Con su copa de champagne Dom Perignon, se sentó a disfrutar de la suave música de la orquesta.

Allí la encontró Edward veinte minutos después.

—Hola, Bella —saludó rodeando el banco.

—Hola, Edward —le sonrió ella alzando la vista.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—Como si fuera tu casa —aceptó ella sonriéndole.

—Gracias —sonrió él a su vez sentándose junto a la chica. —¿Qué haces aquí escondida?

Edward no podía alejar su mirada de la joven. Vestida con un espectacular vestido en degradé de tonos morados, y escote palabra de honor, su cabello recogido dejaba a la vista su largo y esbelto cuello.

Su rostro se veía sombrío aunque sus labios estuvieran curvados.

—Justamente eso. Esconderme. —reconoció ella, alejando la mirada de su amigo.

—¿Esconderte? ¿De quién? —inquirió volteándose a verla.

Bella suspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—De todos —confesó —De todos los hipócritas, de los condescendientes, de los compasivos…

Le resultaba muy fácil hablar con Edward y aún no había logrado entender por qué.

Había conocido a Edward desde que había nacido, pero su relación no había sido especialmente estrecha. Ella era la mejor amiga de su hermana y con el tiempo, los mejores amigos de Edward habían acabado convirtiéndose en los maridos de sus amigas, pero con Edward viviendo en Londres y ellos viéndose solo eventualmente durante las visitas de él a su familia, nunca se habían hecho realmente cercanos.

Pero desde que Edward había regresado y, especialmente desde que Sam se había marchado, Bella y Edward se habían acercado bastante.

Alice, la hermana de Edward y mejor amiga de Bella durante toda su vida, había comenzado una relación con Jasper Whitlock, uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano al cumplir los dieciocho.

Gracias a Alice, Emmett había conocido a Rosalie y la atracción entre ellos había sido instantánea.

Ellos cinco, sumados a Sam habían formado un grupo de amigos realmente cercano.

Al volver Edward a vivir en Seattle, había sido natural unirse al grupo de sus mejores amigos, a los cuales pertenecían también su hermanita y la mejor amiga de aquella.

Cuando Sam se había marchado, Edward se había acercado mucho a Bella, con la intención de convertirse en alguien en quien la chica se pudiera apoyar.

Bella sabía que tenía allí un buen amigo aunque desconocía los profundos sentimientos que movían al joven.

Edward siempre había considerado a Bella como una chica preciosa, simpática e inteligente, pero no había sido sino hasta su regreso definitivo cuando la había visto como a una mujer.

Seguramente eso se debía a que en sus anteriores encuentros Edward siempre había tenido a Heidi, pero cuando había vuelto a ver a Bella, todo su cuerpo se había estremecido.

Entre ellos se había forjado una buena amistad, y cuando Sam se había ido, se había vuelto más profunda.

Edward la observó interrogante esperando que continuara hablando.

—…si alguien más se acerca para decirme cuánto lamenta que Sam me haya dejado a las puertas del altar, esta fiesta se convertirá en la matanza de Texas. —gruñó haciéndole sonreír.

—¿Tú cómo estás? —susurró estirando su mano para enredar su dedo en un mechón castaño que había escapado del recogido de ella y se rizaba sobre su hombro desnudo.

—Qué sé yo —suspiró —No termino de decidir si será más difícil o más fácil a medida que pase el tiempo y se acerque la fecha que teníamos reservada para la boda.

Edward le sonrió comprensivo.

Dio un trago a su copa mientras buscaba la mejor forma de plantearle la idea que se había estado formando en su cabeza los últimos días.

—¿Crees que los Volturi finalmente den su consentimiento? —preguntó Bella cambiando completamente de tema.

Edward dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban los hermanos Volturi observando especulativos a sus padres.

—No debería ser difícil demostrar que nuestras familias siguen estando en tan buenas relaciones como lo han estado siempre y que no hay razón para preocuparse por la solidez de la empresa.

—No, no debería serlo —concordó Bella —espero que lo podamos lograr. Perder un nuevo proyecto de esta envergadura no nos haría nada bien.

Edward inspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—He estado pensando mucho y se me ha ocurrido una idea con la que creo que solucionaríamos varias situaciones.

—¿Qué situaciones?

—Tanto la de generar la confianza en la fusión Cullen-Swan como, asimismo, mejorar tu situación respecto a todo esto de tu compromiso.

Bella se volteó a verle frunciendo el entrecejo confusa y curiosa.

—¿Una solución?

—Sí.

—¿Cuál es?

—Creo que deberíamos casarnos.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, al fin llegó el día de publicar una nueva historia.**_

 _ **Es una idea que tengo guardada desde hace años y por fin me he decidido a darle forma. Espero que os guste la idea y la historia y espero que nos estemos viendo por aquí los próximos meses.**_

 _ **Como siempre os recuerdo que en Facebook podéis acceder al grupo** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, en el cual encontraréis material de todos mis fics y de éste en particular, hay algunos pequeños adelantos y material sobre los protagonistas.**_

 _ **Esperando vuestros comentarios, me despido hasta al miércoles.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 2_**

—Creo que deberíamos casarnos —dijo Edward con la mirada en el rostro de Bella, intentando captar en la oscuridad, su reacción.

Bella le observaba estupefacta.

Edward se había convertido en su mejor amigo, pero aun así ella no lograba comprender lo que quería decir con esas palabras.

—¿Qué? —fue todo lo que Bella atinó a decir.

—Deberíamos casarnos —repitió Edward.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Tú y yo?

—Sí —sonrió él divertido —Tú y yo, juntos, el uno con el otro.

—Por Dios, Edward, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Piénsalo, Bella. Sería la mejor solución. ¿Quién dudaría de la solidez de la relación entre los Cullen y los Swan si tú y yo somos marido y mujer? Por otra parte, a nadie se le ocurrirá tratarte como si estuvieses destrozada por haber roto tu compromiso con Sam, si te casas con alguien más. Incluso podremos decir que, aunque todos piensen que Sam fue quien te abandonó, la realidad es que tú y yo nos enamoramos cuando yo regresé de Londres y por ello tú rompiste tu relación con él.

—Dios, Edward, es ridículo. ¿Quién va a creer que tú y yo nos enamoramos?

—Vaya, gracias —comentó Edward burlón recostándose en el banco —¿Es que no soy tu tipo o no estoy a tu altura?

—Es que eres tonto. —rió ella.

—¿Es por eso que no te casarías conmigo? ¿Porque soy tonto?

Bella le observó y tuvo que reconocer que Edward no podía simplemente no ser el tipo de alguien. Era alto, con un cuerpo delgado, pero con los músculos adecuados en los lugares esperados.

Sus ojos eran verdes y límpidos, enmarcados por unas pestañas que eran la envidia de cualquier mujer. Su cabello cobrizo y rebelde enmarcaba su perfecto rostro de ángulos fuertes y masculinos.

Si a eso se le sumaba que era simpático, divertido, inteligente y escandalosamente sexy, no podía decirse que hubiera una mujer que creyese que no era su tipo. Edward Cullen era, sin lugar a dudas, el tipo de cualquier mujer y de gran cantidad de hombres también.

—Tonto —rió ella dándole un suave golpe en el hombro —Yo iba a casarme con Sam y él me dejó para marcharse a Nigeria. Todos saben cuánto me afectó su ruptura.

—Siempre podrías decir que tú le dejaste y por eso él decidió marcharse. Y desde luego, al ser alguien por quien sientes aprecio, te afectó haberle herido.

Bella observó a su amigo sintiéndose confundida.

Había algo en la idea de Edward que tenía sentido pero por otra parte, le parecía ridícula y de tan increíble e inimaginable, imposible de salir bien.

—¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo, Edward? —preguntó.

 _Más que nada en el mundo,_ pensó él pero no lo dijo.

Amaba a esa chica y no podía imaginar nada mejor que compartir el resto de su vida con ella y formar juntos la familia que tanto deseaba.

Edward había conocido a Bella durante toda su vida debido a la amistad entre sus familias y a la gran amistad que unía a Bella con su hermana Alice.

La había dejado de ver con regularidad cuando ella tenía solo doce años y él, de diecinueve, había marchado a Nueva York para cursar finanzas en la Universidad de Columbia.

Al acabar la carrera, a los veinticinco, se había marchado a Londres y, desde luego, poco había visto a Bella en ese tiempo.

Aunque durante esos diez años había vuelto a casa en varias ocasiones, siempre lo había hecho con su prometida y se había encontrado a Bella en una relación con Sam Uley. Por esas razones nunca se había fijado en ella como mujer hasta que finalmente volvió solo y compartió con la chica mucho tiempo, tanto dentro de la empresa como en su tiempo libre.

No había podido evitarlo y se había enamorado de ella, pero no se había ilusionado con tenerla hasta que Sam la había dejado, para irse a vivir y trabajar a África.

Desde entonces se había visto buscando la forma de conquistarla, pero al no haberlo logrado se le había ocurrido la idea de un matrimonio por conveniencia.

Al principio le había parecido una idea ridícula, pero cuánto más lo pensaba, mayores posibilidades de éxito le veía.

—¿Por qué no? —contestó intentando mostrarse desinteresado —Tú me gustas, y sabes que te aprecio mucho. Eres una chica preciosa, además de inteligente, divertida y, por sobre todas las cosas, honesta y leal. No imagino qué más podría pedir para una esposa. Tú y yo nos llevamos bien, lo pasamos bien juntos y nos respetamos, ¿qué más podría querer?

—¿Estar enamorado? —argumentó ella arqueando sus cejas.

 _Si tú supieras,_ pensó una vez más.

—Ya he estado enamorado, Bella, y no funcionó. Creo que tú y yo podríamos llegar a sentir algo más fuerte aún. Sabes que te tengo mucho cariño y estoy seguro de que eso podrá volverse más fuerte con el tiempo.

—¿Y no prefieres esperar a ver si realmente te enamoras de mí?

—No sé si la empresa tiene tiempo, Bella. —replicó haciéndola dudar.

—O sea que quieres un matrimonio rápido.

—No tenemos por qué casarnos mañana, pero si anunciáramos nuestro compromiso y pusiéramos una fecha, incluso siendo ésta para dentro de unos cuantos meses, lograríamos dar la imagen que deseamos. Te aseguro que Aro no tendría ningún tipo de reservas a la hora de invertir en Cullen-Swan.

Bella intentó poner en orden sus pensamientos y los cientos de ideas que venían a su mente.

Hasta dos meses atrás se había visto, imaginado e incluso soñado casada con Sam, el hombre al que había amado durante casi una década. El único hombre al que había amado en su vida, en realidad.

Había planeado no solo su boda, sino su completo futuro, incluidos la casa, los hijos y tal vez el perro. Pero todo había sido borrado de su vida de un plumazo el día que Sam le había anunciado su decisión de marcharse.

Desde entonces no se había planteado cómo, cuándo ni con quién reharía su vida y desde luego nunca se había imaginado que ésta nueva vida fuese a darse con Edward.

En ese momento pensó que tal vez la idea del matrimonio por conveniencia podría resultar pero había un aspecto del matrimonio para el que sin dudas, no estaba preparada en absoluto.

Y nunca podría ocultárselo a Edward.

—No lo sé, Edward —respondió lastimera —Yo… —dudó —no sé si estoy preparada para… ya sabes… —tartamudeó completamente sonrojada —mantener relaciones…

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Bella —aseguró él intentando calmarla —Desde luego que no voy a exigirte que hagamos el amor…

—¿Te conseguirías una amante? —cuestionó sintiendo en su estómago un retortijón que le molestó.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió él contundente —Nunca te sería infiel, Bella. Sabes que nunca te faltaría el respeto de esa forma.

—Pero tú querrás…

—Desde luego que querré, y no te prometo que vaya a hacer votos de castidad o celibato, pero creo que nos lo podemos tomar con calma. Darnos un tiempo, todo el que necesitemos. Creo que con el tiempo, cuando ambos nos sintamos más cómodos con el carácter íntimo de nuestra relación, el sexo surgirá solo.

—¿No te importaría?

—No, claro que no. Aunque me gustaría sí que guardásemos las apariencias.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió recelosa.

—Creo que cuanta más gente piense que esto es completamente real, más sencillo será para todos.

—¿Crees que deberíamos mentirles incluso a nuestras familias?

—Sí. Podremos decirles que fue todo tan repentino y extraño que decidimos mantenerlo para nosotros hasta tanto estuviésemos seguros de hacia dónde íbamos, pero nuestra necesidad de estar juntos no nos permite retrasarlo más.

—Alice y Rosalie nunca lo creerían.

—Tal vez a ellas podríamos explicarles alguna versión algo más parecida a la real. No sé, tendríamos que discutirlo.

—¿Y cuándo sería la boda?

—Cuando te parezca mejor. Había pensado que podríamos casarnos en septiembre, tal como pensabas hacer con Sam.

—Ya he cancelado todas las reservas que habíamos hecho con Sam.

—Mejor así, no quiero que nuestra boda sea igual a la que habías planeado con Sam, sería algo enfermizo. Pero septiembre me parece una buena fecha, serían unos cuatro meses desde ahora. Buen tiempo para organizar una boda, ¿no crees?

—Oh, Edward, no lo sé —gimió Bella sintiéndose confusa y avasallada. —No sé qué decir.

—No tienes que decidirlo ahora mismo, Bella. Pero piénsalo. Piénsalo y hablémoslo tanto como lo necesites.

—De acuerdo. Lo pensaré —prometió.

—Ahora vamos a bailar —dijo Edward poniéndose en pie y tirando de su mano para llevarla hasta la tarima redonda que formaba la pista de baile, donde varias personas se movían al ritmo de la música.

La orquesta tocaba "Thinking out loud" de Ed Sheeran, cuando Edward rodeó la cintura de Bella con sus manos y la acercó a él.

Las manos de Bella se aferraron a los hombros del chico y juntos comenzaron un suave vaivén.

Muy cerca de ellos Marco Volturi bailaba con su mujer, Didyme. En un momento en el que la pareja quedó de espaldas a ellos y muy cerca, Bella escuchó las palabras que el hombre soltó.

—Aro no se lo cree en absoluto… —dijo Marco —Esta sociedad está acabada —afirmó y Bella trastabilló.

Edward la sostuvo ayudándole a estabilizarse, y fue entonces que supo lo que tenía que hacer.

No sólo porque sería una buena solución para la empresa familiar y el futuro de todos ellos, sino porque sería bueno para ella.

Edward era un hombre maravilloso y ella le tenía muchísimo cariño.

Le gustaba él y le gustaba su familia. Su mejor amiga era la hermana de Edward.

Pero más allá de todo, sabía que era un hombre honesto, leal, protector y sincero.

Sabía que sería un buen marido, y tal vez en algún futuro lejano, un buen padre.

Como él había dicho, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Estaba convencida de que el amor llegaría y si no lo hacía, el cariño y el respeto que sentía por él, eran buenos sustitutos.

Fue entonces que tomó la decisión que cambiaría sus vidas.

Movió las manos subiéndolas por sus hombros hasta enredarlas tras su cuello y tiró suavemente de él.

Edward se sorprendió pero comprendió de inmediato su intención.

Bella bajó su rostro hacia el de ella.

Cuando sólo los separaba un centímetro, susurró contra sus labios.

—De acuerdo. Casémonos —aceptó antes de posar sus labios sobre los de él.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, al menos Bella aceptó, aunque con algunas condiciones para mantener la tensión sexual, jejeje.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y por la buena acogida que le habéis dado al primer capítulo de esta historia.**_

 _ **Bueno ya sabéis que en Facebook podéis acceder al grupo** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, en el cual encontraréis material de todos mis fics y de éste en particular, hay algunos pequeños adelantos y material sobre los protagonistas.**_

 _ **Para todos aquellos que preguntaron, de momento estaré actualizando los miércoles.**_

 _ **Esperando vuestros comentarios, me despido entonces hasta al miércoles.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 3_**

Edward estrechó a Bella contra su cuerpo y profundizó el beso volviéndolo demandante y pasional.

Ambos sabían que estarían llamando la atención de todos los asistentes, especialmente sus propias familias, pero al fin y al cabo, ésa era la idea.

Edward creyó haber llegado al cielo en el momento que los labios de la mujer que amaba se posaron en los suyos, y fue incapaz de ocultar su deleite.

Aunque Bella pensara que solo era satisfacción por haber encontrado la solución a los problemas de la empresa, él sabía que había mucho más en esa unión.

Bella sintió un extraño hormigueo cuando Edward coló su lengua en la boca de ella, pero no fue un hormigueo desagradable.

Estaban enfrascados en un beso incendiario cuando la voz de Alice, que había estado bailando con su marido, resonó junto a ellos.

—¿Qué significa esto? —dijo llamando la atención de la mayoría de los asistentes a la fiesta.

Separaron sus labios pero sus caras quedaron muy juntas. Bella estaba completamente ruborizada debido no solo al beso avasallador que acababa de compartir con Edward sino también a la pena que sentía ante las miradas de los presentes. La sonrisa de Edward era radiante y Bella pensó que era un magnífico actor y que de no ser por él y su reacción, nadie les creería aquella farsa.

Sin alejar la mirada del rostro de Bella, Edward se explicó.

—Bella finalmente me ha dicho que sí —dijo y todos se miraron unos a otros confusos.

—¿Que sí a qué? —inquirió Alice.

—A casarse conmigo —dijo él poniéndose de rodillas frente a Bella mientras llevaba la mano al bolsillo interior de su esmoquin.

Ante el asombro de Bella sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro y la abrió frente a ella.

Un jadeo de sorpresa se escapó de la boca de Renée Swan, quien junto a su marido y los Cullen se habían acercado hasta ellos.

En el interior de la cajita y descansando sobre brillante satén negro estaba el anillo que treinta y siete años antes, Carlisle Cullen le había entregado a su prometida, Esme.

Sobre una delicada banda de oro blanco, descansaba un enorme diamante, rodeado por diminutos diamantes y zafiros que parecían protegerle.

—Bella Swan, ¿aceptas, entonces, ser mi esposa y compartir conmigo el tiempo que nos quede por vivir? —preguntó Edward acercando el anillo al dedo de Bella.

Bella sonrió emocionada y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. No podía evitar pensar en su compromiso con Sam y cuánto había deseado que él se quedara para compartir la vida con ella.

Pero la vida había tenido otros planes y ella estaba comprometiéndose con su, quizás, mejor amigo.

Las lágrimas eran de dolor y pena pero nadie lo sospechó.

Sin poder decirlo con palabras, asintió y Edward deslizó el anillo por su dedo.

Se levantó y la levantó por la cintura para hacerla girar extasiado.

Su entusiasmo fue contagioso y Bella se encontró riendo entre sus brazos sincera y completamente feliz.

Después de besarla suavemente, con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica, se volteó para enfrentar a sus padres y los de ella.

—Queríamos decíroslo antes —explicó —aunque con todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente, nos parecía prudente esperar. Pero ya no podíamos contenernos más. Queremos comenzar nuestra vida juntos —agregó mirando a su flamante prometida con adoración.

Bella, nerviosa y sintiéndose una farsante se apretó contra él evitando la mirada inquisidora y acusadora de su amiga, segura de que, con solo mirarla, Alice adivinaría la mentira.

—Oh, chicos, estoy muy feliz por vosotros —aseguró Renée con sinceridad acercándose a ellos para abrazar y besar primero a su hija y de inmediato al prometido de ésta.

—Y yo —concordó Esme besando a Edward —Bienvenida oficialmente a la familia, cielo —dijo girándose hacia su futura nuera y estrechándola entre sus brazos con cariño. —Si ya te consideraba una hija, ahora solo lo estaréis haciendo oficial.

Todos los invitados se acercaron a ellos para felicitarles y mostrar su sorpresa.

—Imagino que me explicarás cómo es esto de que mi mejor amiga y mi hermano estén juntos e incluso, prometidos, y yo nunca lo haya sabido. —gruñó Alice cuando se acercó a ellos.

—Solo sucedió, Alice —dijo Edward con rotundidad —Con todo lo de la ruptura de Bella con Sam, no queríamos explicarlo aún. Creímos que sería mejor esperar un poco.

—¿Me estás diciendo que rompiste con Sam porque estabas con Edward? —inquirió la chica mirando a su amiga anonadada.

Bella se sonrojó por la mentira aunque Alice interpretara su sonrojo como prueba de su culpabilidad.

—Lo siento, Alice.

—Tenemos que hablar de esto, Bella.

—Te prometo que te explicaré todo —aseguró y con eso su amiga se aplacó.

El resto de la noche, Bella lo vivió como en una nebulosa. Edward, consciente de su estado de desconcierto, no se separó de ella en ningún momento y, al acabar la fiesta, se encargó de llevarla a su casa.

Cuando finalmente detuvo el coche frente a la casa de Kirkland, ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

—Te arrepientes de haber dicho que sí, ¿verdad? —indagó Edward con voz muy baja y un sordo dolor en el pecho.

—No —aseguró Bella volteándose a verle recostada en el asiento —Es solo que es todo tan… extraño.

—Bella, te prometo que no te arrepentirás —le aseguró —Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que seas feliz.

Bella sonrió comprensiva.

—¿Y tú, Edward?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Tú serás feliz? ¿Estás seguro de que no te arrepentirás cuando te enamores de alguna chica?

—Cuando me enamore será de ti —aseguró más honesto de lo que ella sospechaba.

—¿Y si te enamoras de alguien antes?

—Confía en mí, Bella. Nunca te haré daño —aseguró estirando su mano hasta acariciar su mejilla con el dorso.

—Confío en ti, Edward —reconoció Bella moviéndose en su asiento para acercarse a él y acurrucarse en su pecho cuando la rodeó con sus brazos. —Eres mi mejor amigo y no confío en nadie como en ti. Sé que no me harás daño. Sé que no buscas hacerme daño de la misma forma que yo nunca querría hacerte mal a ti, pero… ¿y si se nos va de las manos?

—No se nos irá de las manos.

—¿Y si llega el momento en que alguno de nosotros nos arrepentimos? ¿Y si cuando llegue ese momento no podemos solucionarlo sin herirnos? —Bella levantó la vista clavándola en el rostro de su amigo intentando descifrar en sus gestos y su mirada, sus sentimientos y pensamientos —¿Es por Heidi que crees que no vas a enamorarte de nadie más? —inquirió dubitativa.

—¿Por Heidi?

—Sí. Sé que te dolió mucho vuestra ruptura y es más que entendible, estuvisteis juntos casi una década, pero que no funcionara con Heidi no significa que no pueda funcionar con alguien más. —argumentó Bella.

—Funcionará contigo, entonces. —explicó él con una sonrisa socarrona —Confía en mí —rogó una vez más.

—Lo hago —suspiró ella recostándose en él —Confío en ti.

—Gracias, cielo —aceptó hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de ella para aspirar su fragancia y embriagarse con ella.

—Supongo que a partir de ahora tendremos muchas cosas que hacer —asumió la chica apenas vislumbrando todo lo que se les venía encima.

—Supongo que sí. Lo primero creo que será fijar la fecha de la boda. ¿Dónde querrás vivir?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres tú?

—Creo que deberíamos buscar alguna propiedad que nos guste aunque de momento podemos quedarnos en mi departamento. Es sólo un loft pero estará bien para comenzar, ¿no crees?

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Respecto a eso… —dijo Edward dubitativo.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que sería conveniente que pasaras algunas noches allí, conmigo.

—¿Qué? —gimió ella separándose de él para observarle.

—Nadie creerá que tenemos una relación real y seria si no dormimos juntos, Bella. Ni tú ni yo somos vírgenes y es de conocimiento público que ambos hemos dormido con nuestras anteriores parejas. No sería normal que tú y yo no lo hiciéramos.

—Ya lo sé —reconoció Bella sintiéndose nerviosa —Pero es que tú y yo…

—Lo sé. Hemos estado de acuerdo en una relación platónica, pero nadie sabrá lo que pase dentro de nuestra cama, Bella, aunque podemos llevarlos a pensar que nuestra relación es la normal y esperada, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, pero… sólo tienes una cama… tendríamos que compartirla…

Edward sonrió divertido.

—Sé que puedes compartir una cama con un amigo, ¿o no? Al fin y al cabo compartimos la tienda de campaña cuando fuimos con los chicos de acampada a La Push.

—Ya, sí, pero éramos amigos…

—Aún lo somos, Bella —discutió acariciando su rostro —Aún somos amigos, cielo. No dudes de eso, por favor.

—Lo sé —suspiró recostándose en su lugar —Lo sé, es solo que estoy tan confundida.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero todo saldrá bien. Lo prometo.

—¿Qué le diré a Alice?

—No sé, Bella. Dile aquello con lo que te sientas más cómoda. Yo te seguiré y lo que tú decidas para mí estará bien.

—De acuerdo. Lo pensaré.

Edward la acompañó hasta la puerta de casa y la besó suavemente por si acaso los Swan tenían una vena cotilla.

Después de quedar en verse a la mañana siguiente para ir a desayunar, condujo hasta su loft en Belltown sintiéndose ridículamente exultante.

Cuando Bella se metió en la cama, todo su cuerpo acusaba el cansancio provocado por la tensión a la que había estado sometido esa noche.

Puso frente a sus ojos su mano izquierda para observar el precioso anillo que había pertenecido a Esme Cullen y que ahora le pertenecía.

Era precioso y ella tenía mucho cariño al hombre que lo había puesto en su dedo, pero sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en el brillante diamante que había adornado ese mismo dedo hasta dos meses atrás.

Había amado a Sam y había hecho miles de planes de futuro con él. Durante años había imaginado sus hijos siendo los de Sam, pareciéndose a él, con sus cabellos renegridos y enormes ojos oscuros.

Durante años se había visto como la señora Uley, la esposa del exitoso cardiólogo del Hospital Universitario de Seattle.

Y en cuestión de días todo se había dado vuelta. Sam se había marchado sin intención de regresar a corto plazo y desde luego, sin intención de volver a recuperar su relación.

Y dos meses después ella se encontraba prometida con alguien más.

Todavía podía llegar a resultar un desastre, esa loca idea que Edward había tenido, pero Bella quería creer que todo iría bien.

Mientras Bella se debatía entre la incertidumbre y el temor, en Belltown, Edward se dejaba caer sobre su cama sintiéndose más feliz y complacido de lo que se había sentido nunca.

Bella había aceptado casarse con él y, aunque no lo hubiera hecho por las razones correctas, él sabía con certeza que lograría enamorar a la chica y ese matrimonio por conveniencia, acabaría convirtiéndose en un matrimonio por amor.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y gracias por leer.**_

 ** _Y qué tal si dejo un adelanto?_**

—¿Te sientes más cómoda con nuestra decisión? —preguntó Edward curioso y deseando y temiendo los sentimientos de Bella al respecto de su compromiso.

Bella levantó la vista de su taza y pensó largo rato antes de responder.

—No quiero que nos arrepintamos de esta decisión —confesó por fin.

—¿Por qué lo haríamos?

—No lo sé. Te aprecio demasiado, Edward. A ti y nuestra amistad, y no me gustaría que pudiéramos perderla si esto se nos fuese de las manos.

—Te prometo que no lo haremos, Bella. Yo también te aprecio demasiado como para ello —aseguró cogiendo su mano por encima de la mesa y dándole un suave apretón.

—Pienso que podrías enamorarte de alguien más y arrepentirte de estar casado conmigo.

 _ **Bueno ya sabéis que en Facebook podéis acceder al grupo** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, en el cual encontraréis material de todos mis fics y de éste en particular, hay algunos pequeños adelantos y material sobre los protagonistas.**_

 _ **Y como novedad tenemos un trailer genial que hizo** Maia Alcyone **. En mi perfil dejo el link del trailer.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 4_**

—Os lo teníais bien escondido, ¿eh? —dijo Renée saludando al prometido de su hija en cuanto éste entró a la casa a la mañana siguiente.

—Lo siento, Renée —se disculpó besando la mejilla de la mujer —No queríamos ocultarlo pero contarlo tampoco nos parecía lo más prudente en este momento, ya sabes…

—Sí, lo entiendo, cariño. Ven, entra, Bella no tardará en bajar.

Renée le hizo pasar al salón para esperar a Bella, mientras hablaban del éxito de la fiesta del día anterior.

Bella se sintió ridícula al reconocer lo nerviosa que estaba por salir a desayunar con Edward. No era la primera vez que ellos salían juntos y solos a comer, desayunar o cenar, pero era la primera vez en que lo hacían como prometidos, y sin dudas era la primera vez que debería besarlo delante de sus padres.

Escuchaba la voz de Edward hablando con Renée en el salón. Inspiró profundamente y entró.

Edward estaba sentado en el sofá junto a su madre y se le veía completamente relajado.

Con unos vaqueros oscuros y una camisa blanca, con las mangas remangadas mostrando sus antebrazos bronceados y con el suave brillo que le daban los vellos rubios que los cubrían, Bella no pudo dejar de reconocer lo guapo que era su flamante novio. Siendo además de ello, simpático, amable, divertido e inteligente, nadie dudaría que se hubiera podido enamorar de él.

—Hola —saludó llamando la atención de ambos.

Edward se puso en pie de inmediato y le dedicó una sonrisa tan cariñosa, que por un momento Bella pensó que podría amarla de verdad. Con lo natural que actuaba Edward y lo encantado que se mostraba, nadie dudaría de la veracidad de su relación.

—Hola, nena —saludó acercándose a ella e inclinándose para besar sus labios suavemente. —Estás preciosa —susurró aunque Renée lo escuchó y sonrió encantada.

Edward era completamente sincero y no tenía que fingir ninguno de los sentimientos que mostraba por Bella y, por fin poder hacerlo, le tenía extasiado.

Con una falda de gasa estampada que llegaba a sus rodillas, y una camiseta de tirantes azul, la piel de Bella se veía cremosa y exquisita.

Edward se sintió afortunado una vez más, y una vez más, como venía haciendo en las últimas diez horas, se felicitó por la decisión tomada.

—Gracias.

—¿Descansaste?

—Sí —mintió Bella después de la agitada noche que había pasado —¿Y tú?

—Mucho, ahora que por fin blanqueamos lo nuestro —sonrió —Y que al fin me has dado el sí.

—Lo imagino —dijo ella sonrojándose ante la risa de su madre.

Salieron de la casa y Edward condujo hasta una nueva cafetería que había abierto frente al puerto. Se ubicaron en la terraza, de cara al lago e hicieron su pedido.

Cuando el camarero se retiró, Edward cerró la carta para dejarla a un lado mientras fijaba su mirada en el rostro de Bella.

Las gafas de sol espejadas de Bella le impedían ver sus ojos e intentar adivinar sus pensamientos, lo que le frustraba.

—¿Qué? —sonrió la chica dándole a entender que le miraba a él y no al puerto como él había pensado.

—Con esas gafas no sé qué estás mirando.

—A ti —explicó ella y levantó las gafas para dejarlas sobre su cabeza retirando con ellas el cabello de su rostro.

—¿Y te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó divertido.

—No tengo quejas —rió ella —Y lo sabes.

—¿Lo sé?

—Venga ya. Sabes que eres guapo, siempre lo has sido —aseguró. —¿No creo recordar que hiciste algún trabajo de modelo? —agregó abochornando a Edward con lo que él creía era su secreto más vergonzoso.

A los dieciséis años, y para ganar algún dinero extra, había modelado ropa interior para una revista local.

Con el dinero que había obtenido había podido comprar un Cammaro de segunda mano, que tenía unas cuatro o cinco generaciones de vida, y no le había durado más de un año, pero en ese momento él se había sentido orgulloso.

No había continuado con una carrera de modelo y se avergonzaba bastante de su incursión en el mundo de la moda, por lo que no acostumbraba hablar de ello, pero Bella, conociendo a los Cullen de toda la vida, a veces lo recordaba.

—No, no lo recuerdas —sentenció ruborizándose y haciéndola reír cuando el camarero se acercó a ellos y dejó sobre la mesa su orden.

Edward sirvió el zumo de naranjas en las copas que había sobre la mesa, mientras Bella ponía crema y azúcar en su café.

—¿Te sientes más cómoda con nuestra decisión? —preguntó Edward curioso y deseando y temiendo los sentimientos de Bella al respecto de su compromiso.

Bella levantó la vista de su taza y pensó largo rato antes de responder.

—No quiero que nos arrepintamos de esta decisión —confesó por fin.

—¿Por qué lo haríamos?

—No lo sé. Te aprecio demasiado, Edward. A ti y nuestra amistad, y no me gustaría que pudiéramos perderla si esto se nos fuese de las manos.

—Te prometo que no lo haremos, Bella. Yo también te aprecio demasiado como para ello —aseguró cogiendo su mano por encima de la mesa y dándole un suave apretón.

—Pienso que podrías enamorarte de alguien más y arrepentirte de estar casado conmigo.

—Eso no sucederá —dijo convencido —Pero podrías ser tú quien se enamorase de alguien más.

—Supongo que sí, aunque dudo que vuelva a enamorarme alguna vez.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por Sam?

—Organicé toda mi vida en función de mi relación con él. Habíamos incluso hecho los planos de cómo modificaríamos su casa para adecuarla a nuestra vida juntos. Habíamos planeado cuántos hijos tendríamos e incluso el perro —explicó con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Por qué no te fuiste con él, Bella? Si realmente estabas segura de que era un futuro junto a él lo que deseabas, no entiendo que no te fueras con él, o al menos que decidieras esperarle.

—¿Honestamente? —inquirió ella sintiéndose avergonzada de tener que confesar sus sentimientos.

—Sí.

—Me tiré un farol —dijo llevándose un bocado de su tortita con sirope a la boca.

—¿Te tiraste un farol? ¿Qué significa eso?

—No quería dejar la empresa. He vivido toda mi vida sabiendo que heredaría mi parte de la empresa, y he trabajado para ello. Estudié arquitectura para trabajar en Cullen-Swan y amo lo que hago, no querría dejarlo por nada. Sin embargo, Sam quería ser cardiólogo y lo era aquí en Seattle, podía continuar siéndolo aunque no se marchara a Nigeria. Pensé que él lo reconocería y si yo le decía que no me iría con él ni le esperaría, lo repensaría y decidiría quedarse.

—¿Le dijiste que no le esperarías para que él cambiara de opinión?

—Sí —reconoció bajando la vista vergonzosa —Supongo que fui un poco arrogante creyendo que yo podría importarle lo suficiente. —dijo con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas.

—No, Bella —le contradijo él enredando sus dedos con los de ella —Él fue un idiota. Si realmente te amaba debería haberse quedado.

—Ya —suspiró ella —¿Pero no vale lo mismo para mí? ¿No crees que yo si realmente lo hubiese amado le hubiese seguido?

—No sé, Bella. Tal vez, sí, pero fue él quien cambió vuestros planes sin consultarte.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero ¿sabes lo que más me afecta de todo esto? Pensar que durante ocho años de mi vida, creí amar y me creí amada por alguien, cuando en realidad ni lo uno ni lo otro era tan fuerte.

—No lo sabes, Bella. Tal vez simplemente vuestros intereses cambiaron, pero eso no significa que dejarais de amaros o que nunca lo hubieseis hecho.

—No, supongo que no. Pero ¿es que acaso nuestro amor era tan efímero?

—¿Estás enamorada de él aún, Bella? —preguntó Edward sintiendo que su corazón se rompía.

—¿Qué importa, ya?

—¿Lo estás? —insistió.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

—Porque si estás enamorada de él, creo que deberías luchar por ello.

Bella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

—Edward, tú y yo acabamos de comprometernos.

—Pero bastará que me digas que amas a Sam y quieres vivir tu vida con él, para que yo viaje a Nigeria y lo traiga de vuelta, aunque sea a golpes.

Bella se carcajeó divertida y enternecida por la actitud de su amigo.

Llevó su mano a la de él y entrelazó los dedos, acariciando la mano de él con ternura.

—El deseo de Sam de viajar por el mundo y trabajar en Nigeria era superior a su deseo de formar una familia conmigo —explicó —No quiero eso para mí. No quiero eso para mi matrimonio. Quiero la sinceridad de lo que tú y yo nos estamos ofreciendo.

—Entonces ¿estás segura de estar dando este paso conmigo?

—Más que de cualquier otra cosa. —sonrió con afecto.

Edward atrajo la mano de Bella a sus labios y la besó sin dejar de fijar la vista en el rostro de la chica.

—Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

—Lo sé. —reconoció ella confiada.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

 _ **Este fue un capi cortito. Por eso, os dejo un adelanto del próximo capi.**_

—Ambos pensamos que el amor pasional llegará con el tiempo.

—¿Y si no lo hace, Bella? Si realmente nunca llegas a sentir eso por mi hermano, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Tenemos más que muchas parejas, más que muchas parejas casadas y que llevan años juntas —discutió —Nos tenemos cariño, nos respetamos, nos admiramos.

—¿Y el amor? ¿Y la pasión? ¿La química? ¿La atracción física?

—Oh, por favor, Alice. ¿Has visto a tu hermano últimamente? —inquirió con sarcasmo —Edward es un bombón. Es un chico guapísimo y tiene un sex appeal capaz de hacer caer a la mismísima virgen María. ¿Crees que me costará sentir atracción física por él?

 _ **Bueno ya sabéis que en Facebook podéis acceder al grupo** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, en el cual encontraréis material de todos mis fics y de éste en particular, hay algunos pequeños adelantos y material sobre los protagonistas.**_

 _ **Y recordad que en mi perfil dejo el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos leemos!**_

 _ **Sé que fue un capi corto así que hoy actualización doble. Qué tal?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 ** _LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR_**

 ** _CAPÍTULO 5_**

Después de que Edward dejara a Bella en su casa, sin darle la oportunidad de negarse, Alice convocó una comida de chicas en su casa.

Sabiendo que en su futuro inmediato se presentaba una inquisición, intentó concentrarse en la maqueta del barrio privado en la que estaba trabajando, mientras decidía qué iba a contarles a sus amigas.

Alice y Jasper vivían en una preciosa casa adosada en el barrio de Bellevue.

Debido a la amistad de sus familias, Alice y Bella se habían conocido desde el momento mismo que habían nacido.

Alice era dos meses mayor que Bella, por lo que habían estado e n el mismo curso en el colegio, habían ido juntas a la academia de ballet y también a las clases de hípica.

Nunca sabían exactamente cuándo se habían convertido en mejores amigas para siempre, pero lo eran.

En el último curso del colegio primario, Rosalie Hale se había unido a ellas y se habían vuelto inseparables.

Ya en el instituto las habían apodado las supernenas y les encantaba.

Juntas habían estudiado en la Universidad de Seattle, Bella arquitectura, Alice marketing y Rosalie publicidad.

A los dieciocho, Alice había comenzado una relación con Jasper Whitlock, uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano, con quien llevaba ya seis años de matrimonio.

Fue a partir de esa relación que Emmett, el mejor amigo de Jasper y Rose, la mejor amiga de Alice, se habían conocido, se habían enamorado y se habían casado dos años antes.

Cuando Bella aparcó su NewBeetle, el BMW de Rosalie ya estaba allí.

Sin dudas se avecinaba la inquisición, pensó, aunque esperaba que al menos Jasper hubiera tenido planes fuera de casa.

La mirada que le dedicó la dueña de casa en cuanto abrió la puerta, la forzó a sonreír.

—Hola —saludó besando a su amiga antes de tomar de sus brazos a la pequeña Vera, la hija de ocho meses de Rosalie. —Hola, preciosa —susurró restregando su nariz en la mejilla regordeta de la niña.

—Hola, _cuñada_ —dijo Alice con retintín haciéndola sonreír.

Rosalie estaba en la cocina preparando la papilla de su hija.

Colin y Brady, los hijos de cinco y cuatro años de Alice, estaban a la mesa comiendo, pero saltaron de sus asientos y corrieron hasta Bella cuando la vieron entrar.

—¡Tía Bella! ¡Tía Bella! —gritaron antes de empezar a contarle atropelladamente todos los detalles sobre las vacaciones que su padre les había prometido para ese verano y que incluían una visita a Disneyland.

Cuando los niños volvieron a estar ubicados en sus asientos y Rosalie alimentando a su hija, Bella y Alice se ocuparon de terminar de preparar la comida para ellas tres.

Rosalie les contó algunos detalles sobre la campaña publicitaria que su empresa estaba desarrollando para una marca de ordenadores. Alice habló sobre las próximas vacaciones y Bella les explicó cómo iban las reformas que había hecho en la casa de sus padres en Aspen.

Cuando finalmente Rose logró dormir a Vera y Alice convenció a sus hijos de quedarse en su cuarto de juegos, jugando a la consola, las tres amigas se sentaron en el salón a disfrutar sus tazas de café.

—Muy bien —dijo Alice, quien consideraba que ya se había refrenado lo suficiente —Ahora lárgalo todo. —ordenó mirando a Bella.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo Bella más para ganar tiempo que para saber de qué hablaba su amiga.

—No te hagas… Cuéntanos todo sobre tú y mi hermano.

—Absolutamente todo —recalcó Rosalie —¿Cómo es eso de que estáis saliendo y vais a casaros? Desde ayer he pensado que estoy viviendo en un universo alternativo.

—Y lo peor es que ni Emmett ni Jasper se lo han tomado como si esto fuera una idea disparatada —explicó Alice.

A Bella le sorprendió saber que ni Emmett ni Jasper lo habían considerado extraño por lo que supuso que Edward debía haberles explicado a sus amigos sus intenciones. Decidió entonces que no había razón para mentirles a sus amigas.

Aunque reconocer, en pleno siglo veintiuno, que estaba dispuesta a aceptar un matrimonio por conveniencia, le daba cierto reparo.

De cualquier forma, ésas eran sus mejores amigas, y pensar en engañarlas le avergonzaba.

—Es complicado —reconoció por fin.

—Ya lo creo que debe serlo —aceptó Rosalie —Hace poco más de dos meses estuvimos aquí mismo intentando consolarte porque tu prometido, con quien estuviste más de ocho años, decidió abandonar todo e irse al otro lado del mundo cancelando vuestra boda y ahora, resulta que estás prometida con alguien más.

—¡Y ese alguien ha resultado ser mi hermano! —exclamó Alice entre anonadada, curiosa e incrédula. —¿Desde cuándo estáis manteniendo una relación?

—¿Cuándo empezó? —inquirió Rosalie —Y ¿por qué nunca nos lo explicaste?

—Somos tus mejores amigas y nunca nos contaste que estabas saliendo con Edward —rezongó Alice y supo que no sería capaz de engañar a sus mejores amigas y seguir como si nada.

Inspiró profundamente y se decidió por lo más sencillo, la verdad.

—De acuerdo, voy a contaros exactamente la verdad.

—No esperábamos menos.

—No hemos estado teniendo ningún tipo de relación con Edward más que amistad. —dijo ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Alice mirándola confusa.

—El beso que habéis visto ayer entre Edward y yo, durante el baile, fue el primero que nos dimos —explicó sintiéndose abochornada.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. Lo que habéis oído.

—No entiendo —reconoció su futura cuñada. —¿Qué tipo de noviazgo manteníais sin haberos besado nunca? ¿O es algo de Pretty Woman, sexo pero sin besos?

—No ha habido sexo tampoco —confesó.

—¿Qué? —fue el turno de Rosalie de mostrarse embarullada —¿Vais a casaros pero no habéis tenido sexo? ¿Ni tan solo un beso?

—Sé que la im—presión que dio ayer fue la de que llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero no es así. Edward y yo nunca hemos tenido ningún tipo de relación romántica, hasta que ayer me pidió matrimonio.

Sus amigas la observaban en silencio sin poder entender de qué estaba hablando, o qué era lo que significaban sus palabras.

Sintiéndose exhausta se recostó en el sofá y procedió a explicarles todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Cómo se había sentido incómoda con toda esa gente preguntando por Sam y su ruptura, cómo habían escuchado a los Volturi negándose a invertir en Cullen-Swan ya que no creían en la solidez del vínculo de las familias, cómo habían llegado a la conclusión que una boda entre ellos sería la perfecta alianza.

Para cuando acabó su explicación sus amigas la observaban como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

Alice vació de un trago su taza de café y la dejó sobre la pequeña mesa de centro.

—Necesito algo más fuerte —reconoció levantándose de su lugar para dirigirse al pequeño bar que había en la esquina del salón.

—Y yo —coincidió Rosalie recostándose en el sofá.

Alice volvió a su lugar con una botella de Bourbon y tres vasos en los que sirvió el líquido ambarino antes de entregárselos a sus amigas.

—¿Vas a casarte con Edward en un matrimonio arreglado? —preguntó la morena por fin después de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

—Todos los matrimonios son arreglados —se defendió Bella —¿Acaso Jasper y tú no habéis arreglado vuestro matrimonio?

—No hiles tan fino —discutió Alice entre dientes —Sabes a qué me refiero. No es un matrimonio por amor, ni siquiera por atracción o cariño sino por conveniencia.

—¡En pleno siglo veintiuno! —rugió Rosalie.

—¡Hey! —se quejó Bella —Quiero mucho a Edward y él a mí…

—¡Como amigos!

—¿Qué importa eso? ¿No es bueno ser amigo de tu pareja?

—Sabes lo que Alice quiere decir, Bella. No sentís amor pasional, amor de pareja, sino cariño de amigos, o hermanos.

—Ambos pensamos que el amor pasional llegará con el tiempo.

—¿Y si no lo hace, Bella? Si realmente nunca llegas a sentir eso por mi hermano, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Tenemos más que muchas parejas, más que muchas parejas casadas y que llevan años juntas —discutió —Nos tenemos cariño, nos respetamos, nos admiramos.

—¿Y el amor? ¿Y la pasión? ¿La química? ¿La atracción física?

—Oh, por favor, Alice. ¿Has visto a tu hermano últimamente? —inquirió con sarcasmo —Edward es un bombón. Es un chico guapísimo y tiene un sex appeal capaz de hacer caer a la mismísima virgen María. ¿Crees que me costará sentir atracción física por él?

—No sé cuánto te costará, pero sé que ahora mismo no lo sientes. ¿No te preocupa irte a la cama con un tipo que no te atrae de esa forma?

Bella bajó la mirada vergonzosa antes de confesarse.

—Yo no diría que no le encuentro atractivo, simplemente vamos a darnos tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué? —preguntó Rosalie confundida.

—Para el sexo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que vamos a tomarnos con calma el tema del sexo. No lo haremos hasta tanto ambos no estemos seguros de ello.

—Imagino que esperaréis a estar seguros de que lo deseáis antes de la boda, ¿no?

—Vamos a casarnos en septiembre. Solo tenemos que decidir la fecha.

—¿En septiembre? Faltan cuatro meses.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y si cuando llega la boda aún no estás segura de que mi hermano te atraiga lo suficiente como para querer tener sexo con él en algún momento de la vida? ¿Os casaréis de igual forma?

—Oh, por favor, Edward es caliente —reconoció —Si de momento no mantendremos relaciones no será porque no podamos excitarnos el uno con el otro, sino porque yo aún siento cosas por Sam y me resulta difícil irme a la cama con otra persona cuando sigo enamorada de mi ex…

—¿Y si nunca dejas de sentir cosas por Sam?

—Eso no sucederá —aseguró con más confianza de la que sentía en realidad.

—No lo sabes —discutió Alice.

—No sucederá —repitió incómoda —Y no tengo más que decir. Solo espero que os alegréis por mí y por Edward, y espero que confiéis en que podremos ser tan felices como lo sois vosotras en vuestros matrimonios.

—Oh, por Dios, Bella —se quejó Alice —Sabes que es completamente diferente. No puedes comparar. Esto es una locura.

—Lo siento, Alice. Lamento que no puedas sentirte feliz por nosotros.

—¿Feliz? ¿Feliz porque mi hermano y mi mejor amiga estén cometiendo el error más grande de su vida? —rugió con indignación la chica.

—Edward me ha ofrecido todo lo que deseo, un matrimonio basado en el respeto, en la confianza…

—¿Y el amor?

—Llegará con el tiempo —sentenció.

—¿Y si no lo hace?

—Lo hará —repitió —Me hubiera gustado que te sintieses feliz por mí.

—Lo haría si creyese que seríais felices.

—Lo seremos. Haré todo lo posible para hacer feliz a tu hermano y él hará lo mismo por mí.

—No es tan fácil como lo quieres pintar, Bella.

—Alice, te prometo que no haré nada por dañar a tu hermano. Le aprecio y le respeto mucho como para lastimarle. Solo desearía que me apoyaseis en esto. Sois mis amigas. Necesito vuestro apoyo. —rogó ante la mirada recelosa de su amiga. —Solo quiero ser feliz y hacer feliz a Edward —explicó con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas.

Rosalie se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Lo serás, cariño. Serás feliz porque te lo mereces como nadie, y Edward también. Y nosotras te apoyaremos en todo. Sabes que cuentas con nosotras.

—Gracias, Rose.

La mirada de Alice se suavizó y dejó su asiento para trasladarse al sofá donde estaban sus amigas. Se unió al abrazo colectivo aunque aún se sintiese recelosa.

—Estoy feliz de que te conviertas oficialmente en mi hermana, Bella. Lo sabes. Nada me haría más feliz que tú y mi hermano estuvieseis juntos. Creo que si Edward no hubiese estado viviendo en Londres, yo misma hubiese hecho de casamentera con vosotros, lo sabes.

—Lo sé —rió Bella secando las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

—Pero me preocupa que os equivoquéis y seáis infelices. No quisiera que os arrepintieseis y acabaseis haciéndoos daño.

—Lo sé, Alice. Tampoco queremos hacernos daño, nosotros. Sabemos que podría suceder, pero nos respetamos lo suficiente y nos queremos lo suficiente como para ser sinceros el uno con el otro, respecto a lo que sentimos y a lo que podemos esperar y lo que somos capaces de ofrecer. Creo que allí está la base para nuestra relación. No tenemos falsas expectativas.

—Entiendo, Bella. Solo espero que no se te vaya de las manos. Ni a Edward.

—No sucederá —aseguró Bella —Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Alice por fin poniéndose en pie para ir en busca de lápiz y papel —Ahora tenemos una boda que organizar —dijo dando comienzo a la lista de pendientes en la organización de la boda de sus personas favoritas.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

 _ **Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi.**_

—Sabes que te apoyo. Incondicionalmente. Pero eso no significa que no me preocupe que te estés equivocando.

—No lo haré —prometió —Te aseguro que no lo haré. De hecho no recuerdo haberme sentido nunca tan bien como me siento hoy.

—¿Y Uley? —indagó Jasper sin censura.

—Uley está en África —espetó Edward sintiéndose molesto.

—¿Y si regresara?

 _ **En Facebook podéis acceder al grupo** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, en el cual encontraréis material de todos mis fics y de éste en particular, hay algunos pequeños adelantos y material sobre los protagonistas.**_

 _ **En mi perfil dejo el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6**_

Después de pasar la mañana con Bella, Edward se reunió con sus amigos en Salmon Bay, para una tarde de Paddle Surf.

Después de unas largas rondas, se dejaron caer sobre las tablas en la arena.

—Y bien, Edward —dijo Emmett con un tono completamente despreocupado —Cuéntanos cómo fue que finalmente te decidiste a pedírselo a Bella.

—Y sobre todo, ¿cómo fue que ella dijo sí?

—¿Y por qué diría no? —inquirió sonando tan despreocupado como sus amigos —Es una buena idea.

—Es una locura —discutió Emmett —Es una locura que hayáis decidido casaros sin haber siquiera pasado por la etapa del noviazgo.

—Si ni siquiera habéis pasado por la etapa de amigos con derechos —apuntó Jasper.

—Sabéis lo que siento por Bella —dijo Edward con convicción —No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de convertirla en mi mujer.

—No entiendo que ella dijera que sí. —acotó Jasper.

—Estuvimos de acuerdo en que era la mejor prueba que podíamos darle a los Volturi de que el compromiso entre las familias es real.

—Dios, Edward. Pero ¿boda? ¿En qué demonios estabais pensando?

—Tal vez es cierto que salvaréis la empresa pero si no funciona os destruiréis como personas. Destruiréis vuestra amistad y posiblemente la de las propias familias.

—Funcionará —aseguró con certeza.

—¿Y si no funciona?

—Lo hará. Bella se enamorará de mí, lo hará.

—Y si estás tan seguro de esto, ¿no te parecía mejor enamorarla antes de proponerle matrimonio?

—No puedo correr el riesgo de que aparezca alguien nuevo. Estando casados será mucho más sencillo que tengamos citas, compartamos tiempo juntos… De hecho las citas comenzarán antes incluso de que estemos casados.

—Es una locura, hermano. —sentenció Emmett.

—Gracias por el apoyo, _hermano_.

—Sabes que te apoyo. Incondicionalmente. Pero eso no significa que no me preocupe que te estés equivocando.

—No lo haré —prometió —Te aseguro que no lo haré. De hecho no recuerdo haberme sentido nunca tan bien como me siento hoy.

—¿Y Uley? —indagó Jasper sin censura.

—Uley está en África —espetó Edward sintiéndose molesto.

—¿Y si regresara?

—No regresará hasta dentro de cuatro años. Si en ese tiempo no he logrado que Bella se enamore de mí o al menos quiera seguir conmigo, supongo que tendré que aceptar que no sucederá y nos podremos divorciar, si es que ella aún lo desea. A ver, chicos —dijo incorporándose y poniéndose de frente a sus amigos apoyando su brazo sobre la arena —no he obligado a Bella a nada. Se lo propuse, le planteé cuáles eran, en mi opinión, los beneficios de nuestro matrimonio, estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y ya está, decisión tomada.

—¿Te acostaste con ella? —preguntó Emmett a bocajarro, con el desparpajo que solo él sabía tener.

—No.

—¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer?

—Cuando estemos preparados.

—¿Tú no estás preparado para llevarte a la cama a la mujer que dices amar?

—La mujer que amo —le corrigió —Desde luego que estoy preparado. Deseoso, incluso.

—Entonces es cuando ella esté preparada.

—Sí. Cuando ella esté preparada.

—¿Y si eso no sucede antes de la boda?

—Pues será después.

Emmett dio un respingo sorprendido.

—¿Estás dispuesto a casarte con Bella sin haberte acostado con ella?

—No seríamos ni la primera ni la última pareja que llega al matrimonio sin haber mantenido relaciones sexuales.

—Sí, pero eso suele ser por convicción no por falta de deseo. ¿Qué pasará si cuando os decidáis a hacerlo, por la razón que sea, os dais cuenta que no sois compatibles en ese aspecto?

—Cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue a él —aseguró sin saber en realidad qué sucedería si no lograba que su mujer se sintiera realmente atraída por él.

Sus amigos le observaron silenciosos incomodándolo con el escrutinio.

Finalmente Emmett se puso en pie y recogió su tabla y su remo.

—Venga, una vuelta más antes de volver a casa —dijo dando el tema por concluido y los tres se dirigieron al agua para un último chapuzón.

Bella estaba al teléfono el lunes siguiente cuando Edward entró en su despacho. Tanya, su secretaria, se sentaba frente al escritorio esperando por su jefa.

—Buenos días, Tanya —saludó a la joven sentándose en el sillón a su lado.

—Buenos días, Edward —respondió la chica sonrojándose como cada vez que se cruzaba con Edward.

El enamoramiento que Tanya sentía por Edward era difícil de ocultar. Bella siempre lo había encontrado divertido por lo que más de una vez le había planteado a su amigo la situación impulsándole para que la invitara a salir.

Edward siempre se había negado, pero ahora que él y Bella se habían prometido, Bella se arrepintió un poco al imaginar estarle coartando a Edward la oportunidad de enamorarse de una buena chica.

—¿Te has cambiado el peinado? —dijo él observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras escuchaba a través del teléfono a su interlocutor. Los hombres no solían darse cuenta de los cambios de peinado de las mujeres. Que Edward lo hiciera no ayudaría a que Tanya dejara de pensar en él.

—Sí —respondió la joven intimidada atusándose el cabello.

—Pues te queda muy bien —aseguró con una sonrisa amable.

—Gracias.

—Buenos días, Edward —les interrumpió Bella mientras colgaba el teléfono y acababa de firmar los documentos que su secretaria le había entregado.

—Hola, Bells —respondió él volcando en ella toda su atención.

—Creo que esto ya estaría, Tanya. Haz una copia y envíaselos al cliente, por favor.

—De inmediato —aseguró la chica poniéndose en pie y recogiendo sus papeles para abandonar el despacho.

Bella le dirigió a su prometido una mirada suspicaz en cuanto Tanya cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Crees que te costará mucho dejar de coquetear con mi secretaria?

Edward dio un respingo sorprendido.

—No coqueteo con tu secretaria. —aseguró con indignación.

—¿Te has cambiado el peinado? —dijo ella imitando su voz —Te queda muy bien.

—Soy un hombre considerado, eso es todo. No estarás celosa, ¿o sí?

Bella se puso en pie negando con la cabeza.

—Está enamorada de ti, Edward. —discutió ella acercándose a la mesa donde tenía los planos de su último proyecto —Si no tienes otras intenciones, no deberías decirle esas cosas. Le ilusionas.

—Sería una tontería que lo hiciera. Acabo de comprometerme contigo hace cuatro días.

Edward se levantó de su asiento y caminó tras Bella hasta la mesa parándose a su lado.

—¿En qué estás? —preguntó dirigiendo la vista a los papeles sobre los que Bella se volcaba dibujando líneas y números que él no llegaba a comprender.

—Son los planos de la casa de los Jones. No hacen más que cambiar de idea. Estoy ansiosa por acabar de una vez estos planos —suspiró sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

—¿Cómo acabó tu fin de semana? —preguntó Edward dejándose caer en el enorme sofá que había en el despacho bajo las amplias ventanas con vista a la bahía.

—El sábado comí con tu hermana y Rose.

—Sí, dijiste que lo harías.

Bella se volteó a verle desde su lugar en el taburete frente a la mesa de trabajo.

—Les expliqué toda la verdad.

—¿La verdad?

—Sí, ya sabes —respondió ruborizándose —, sobre nuestro compromiso.

—Ah, sí, claro. Está bien, Bella, no te atormentes por eso. Debo confesar que Emmett y Jasper también saben la verdad.

—Oh, y ¿qué opinan?

—Creen que ha sido una buena decisión.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió Bella algo incrédula —¿Así, sin más?

—Bueno, esperan que nos cuidemos de no hacernos daño, pero creen que nos irá bien. Saben que somos buenos amigos y que no haríamos nada que pudiese dañar al otro así que confían en que nos vaya bien.

—¿De verdad lo piensan?

Edward se puso en pie y se acercó a Bella para rodearla con sus brazos.

—Deduzco que Alice y Rose no opinan lo mismo —aventuró mirándola con atención.

—En realidad al principio les pareció algo cercano a una locura pero después diría que tuvieron una reacción similar a la de los chicos.

—Bella, todo estará bien —aseguró él —Te prometo que todo estará bien.

Bella se recostó en su pecho.

—Tengo miedo de romper nuestra amistad. Tú eres un buen amigo y sabes que te quiero mucho y no quisiera perder nuestra amistad.

—Te prometo que no la perderás. No la perderemos. Para mí también es muy importante, Bella. Tú eres muy importante y nunca haría nada que pudiese dañar lo que tenemos ni lo que estoy seguro de que podremos construir.

—Todavía podrías encontrar una chica de la que enamorarte —suspiró ella. —No digo que tuviera que serlo, pero ahora que veo a Tanya…

—No estoy interesado en Tanya.

—No, pero podrías hacerlo si te dieras la oportunidad. Estoy segura de que hay cientos de Tanyas allí afuera.

—No voy a romper nuestro compromiso, Bella, porque estoy seguro que tú y yo seremos geniales juntos. No romperemos nuestra amistad sino todo lo contrario. Solo se hará más fuerte.

—Espero que tengas razón —suspiró la chica preocupada.

—La tengo, confía en mí. Estoy seguro de que saldrá algo grande y genial de todo esto. —reafirmó levantando su rostro por el mentón para fijar su mirada en el rostro que tanto amaba.

Su pulgar acariciaba el labio inferior de Bella y la respiración de ella se aceleró al anticipar el beso que imaginaba que Edward le daría a continuación.

Charlie y Carlisle entraron al despacho después de dar dos rápidos golpes y ambos se detuvieron algo nerviosos cuando encontraron a sus hijos abrazados e imaginaron estar interrumpiendo quizás algo más íntimo.

—¡Uy, disculpad! —dijo Charlie volteándose para ver a Carlisle —Creo que deberíamos golpear antes de entrar si no queremos encontrarnos con alguna situación demasiado… íntima.

Edward dio un suspiro entre irritado y divertido, antes de levantar su rostro y buscar conformarse besando la frente de su prometida.

—No te preocupes, Charlie, intentaremos refrenarnos para evitaros situaciones incómodas —dijo riendo mientras hundía la nariz en el fragante cabello de Bella.

—Sí, sí, sí, mejor así —aceptó Carlisle de buen grado —Pero las noticias que os traemos no pueden esperar.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Bella sorprendida poniéndose en pie para dirigirse a uno de los dos enormes sofás de piel.

Edward la siguió y se sentó junto a ella. Sus padres ocuparon el otro sofá.

—No os imaginaréis quién acaba de llamarme —comentó Carlisle recostándose en el sofá con petulancia.

—¿Quién? —indagó Edward extrañado.

—Aro Volturi —dijo separando las palabras y sonriendo arrogante.

Bella aguantó la respiración sin apenas darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Edward temeroso enredando su mano con la de Bella.

Carlisle y Charlie se observaron el uno al otro impacientando a sus hijos que les observaban expectantes.

—Confían en la solidez de Cullen-Swan —dijeron por fin —Van a financiar el proyecto.

—Al fin —suspiró Edward dejándose caer contra el respaldo del sofá.

Bella sonrió satisfecha sintiendo que después de tanta semanas por fin encontraba una calma que no sabía que le hacía falta.

—Sí —afirmó Charlie —Están convencidos de que nuestra fusión es seria y de que esta empresa tiene un gran futuro por delante. Y, según lo que ha dicho Aro, el hecho de vuestro compromiso les ha hecho pensar en que tanto los Cullen como los Swan estamos comprometidos con esta empresa y con su futuro. Está claro que no tendría sentido dividir la empresa si vosotros dos formáis un matrimonio.

—Desde luego —aceptó Edward volteándose hacia Bella para dedicarle una mirada que hablaba por sí sola. —Tal vez debimos anunciar nuestro compromiso hace ya tiempo.

—Tal vez sí —sonrió Bella divertida y complacida por haber aceptado la extraña e inimaginable propuesta de Edward.

* * *

 _ **Y diréis, ¿por qué actualizo hoy martes?**_

 _ **Bien, he decidido que comenzaré a actualizar dos veces por semana, si tenéis ganas :-)**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capi.**_

—¿Prefieres que te lleve a tu casa, Bells? —preguntó llamando su atención.

—No, claro que no —respondió con un tono despreocupado que no ocultaba ni una pizca de su nerviosismo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente —sonrió ella —Es bueno que guardemos las apariencias y, como tú has dicho tantas veces, no será la primera noche que pasemos juntos y no voy a escandalizarme por compartir la cama con mi mejor amigo —explicó haciéndole sonreír.

—Ciertamente nadie va a escandalizarse —concordó Edward poniendo en marcha el motor de su volvo.

 _ **Como siempre digo en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, encontraréis material de todas mis historias y de ésta en particular, hay algunos pequeños adelantos y material sobre los protagonistas.**_

 _ **En mi perfil dejo el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7**_

Los primeros días posteriores al compromiso, Bella y Edward se vieron obligados a compartir mucho tiempo juntos a fin de mantener las apariencias.

Esa primera semana cenaron con los Cullen, con los Swan, y hubo alguna cena con ambas familias durante la cual el tema principal fue la boda y los preparativos.

Para cuando Alice les llamó para cenar juntos en el centro de Seattle ese viernes, ambos creyeron que una reunión con amigos era lo que necesitaban.

Ese viernes se reunieron en el Spinasse, un restaurante italiano que se había ganado una excelente reputación en el centro de Seattle.

La cena fue distendida y divertida como eran todas en las que se reunían.

Después de cenar con sus amigos, se despidieron de ellos en la puerta del restaurante.

Cuando Edward cerró la puerta del coche después de que Bella subiera, ella sintió cómo volvían los nervios que había sentido más temprano ese día, cuando organizaba la pequeña bolsa que había preparado para llevar a casa de Edward.

Edward, el hombre más perceptivo que ella hubiera conocido jamás, la miró comprensivo cuando se sentó tras el volante.

—¿Prefieres que te lleve a tu casa, Bells? —preguntó llamando su atención.

—No, claro que no —respondió con un tono despreocupado que no ocultaba ni una pizca de su nerviosismo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente —sonrió ella —Es bueno que guardemos las apariencias y, como tú has dicho tantas veces, no será la primera noche que pasemos juntos y no voy a escandalizarme por compartir la cama con mi mejor amigo —explicó haciéndole sonreír.

—Ciertamente nadie va a escandalizarse —concordó Edward poniendo en marcha el motor de su volvo.

Charlando despreocupadamente sobre la cena y sus amigos, llegaron al departamento de Edward.

—Podemos ver una película, si quieres —sugirió Edward sintiéndose un poco desubicado ante la presencia de la chica en su departamento. —Aún es temprano.

—Oh, sí —aceptó Bella con rapidez sintiéndose tan descolocada como él mismo lo estaba.

Mientras Edward preparaba palomitas en el microondas, Bella cambió su vestido por su cómodo pijama de Charlie Brown.

Nadie hubiera dicho que un pijama de algodón, compuesto por un pantalón largo y una camiseta de tirantes, con aquel estampado infantil, pudiera considerarse sexy, pero cuando Edward la vio salir del baño, con ese atuendo, su rostro libre de maquillaje y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, no pudo evitar una erección.

Supuso que se debía al amor que sentía por ella, pero verla vestida de esa forma tan hogareña, en su propia casa y sabiendo que dormiría junto a él en su propia cama, le calentaba en lugares que no sabía que podía sentir.

—He hecho palomitas —tartamudeó intentando ocultar su turbación.

—Genial.

—Sírvete lo que te apetezca para beber —ofreció —Voy a ponerme más cómodo —dijo aunque en sus pensamientos se imaginaba colándose bajo una ducha fría.

Bella dejó dos cervezas sobre la mesa de café frente al sofá negro y se detuvo frente a la estantería para mirar los títulos que Edward tenía y elegir alguna película.

Nada muy romántico que le hiciera a Edward pensar en incómodas situaciones sexuales; nada de terror que la obligara a acurrucarse contra Edward; nada muy dramático que la llevara a buscar consuelo en su prometido.

Pues bien, se dijo, tendrá que ser Sherlock Holmes.

Edward volvió al salón vestido con un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta bastantes desgastados. Sin duda alguna se trataba de la perfecta ropa para estar cómodo en casa sin preocuparse por la elegancia.

No es que Edward pudiese verse menos guapo o atractivo así vistiese con harapos, pero el verlo así, mostrando una actitud tan hogareña, de tanta confianza y seguridad, le hizo sentir a Bella una suerte de añoranza.

Esas actitudes eran las que vivían las parejas que llevaban mucho tiempo juntas, las parejas que se sentían completamente cómodas entre ellas, las parejas en las que reinaba la confianza y la solidez. Esas eran las actitudes que ella y Sam habían adoptado después de llevar juntos tres o cuatro años. Con Edward, esas actitudes eran tan naturales como respirar y se estaban dando entre ellos cuando llevaban viviendo una relación de pareja durante solamente una semana.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que esa confianza, esa comodidad, esa calma que tan fundamentales eran para mantener una relación sólida, habían nacido de la amistad que existía entre ellos y era sin duda una base consistente para la relación que pensaban formar y que ambos esperaban acabara convirtiéndose en una relación exitosa.

Solo pensando que esa relación entre ellos pudiera ser fuerte y convertirse en algo más que la amistad que los unía, Bella se veía capaz de seguir adelante con un matrimonio por conveniencia.

Se acurrucaron juntos en el enorme sofá que presidía el salón y vieron la película riendo y comentando mientras se acababan el enorme cuenco de palomitas.

—Es divertida —comentó Bella cuando la película llegó a su fin.

—Sí, está bien para pasar el rato —aceptó Edward.

Cuando los últimos créditos abandonaron la pantalla, ambos volvieron a sentirse incómodos.

Pasaban dos horas de la medianoche y no podrían posponer mucho más el momento de irse a la cama. Pero la enorme cama de Edward que les esperaba en el entresuelo del loft, les llamaba y les repelía por partes iguales.

Edward había imaginado durante meses a Bella en su cama, pero en ninguno de sus sueños había tenido prohibido tocarla, acariciarla o hacerle el amor. Por otra parte, sabía que aún era demasiado pronto intentar ese tipo de acercamiento con ella, así que ya se había hecho la idea de que sería una noche completamente platónica en la que, a lo sumo, obtendría un pequeño beso de buenas noches.

Bella, por su parte, nunca se había imaginado pasando la noche en la cama de Edward, pero llevaba temiéndolo siete días. Desde el momento en el que Edward le había propuesto matrimonio, no había dejado de pensar que, en algún momento, más temprano que tarde, su relación acabaría volviéndose sexual, y ella no estaba en absoluto preparada para ello.

No era virgen, desde luego que no, pero en sus veintiocho años de vida solo había tenido sexo con dos hombres, y uno de ellos, el único al que realmente había amado, había gobernado su cuerpo durante los últimos ocho años.

Edward se estiró en el sofá intentando mostrarse natural y desinhibido.

—Puedes utilizar el baño mientras yo recojo aquí —ofreció el joven levantando del salón las botellas y el cuenco de palomitas.

—Te ayudo.

—No hace falta, solo es esto —dijo él instándola a marchar.

Necesitaba que Bella saliera de allí o no podría controlarse más y acabaría besándola.

Esperaba que ella utilizara el baño y estuviera bajo las mantas para cuando él se metiera en la cama. Tal vez así, y solo tal vez, podría hacer de cuenta que no estaba allí, en su casa, en su cama, dispuesta a pasar la noche durmiendo a su lado.

Bella entró al lavabo y estuvo allí más tiempo del que necesitaba realmente. Se sentía un poco tonta por la ansiedad que le provocaba pensar en compartir con Edward su cama durante toda la noche.

Sabía que no tenía sentido ponerse nerviosa, Edward era su mejor amigo y ellos habían discutido ya varias veces esa situación, sabía que solo dormirían y que no había ninguna connotación sexual en la noche que pasarían juntos, pero Edward era el primer hombre con el que se iría a la cama después de Sam, y ambos sabían que esperaban que algún día su relación platónica fuese a más.

Pero no sería ese día.

Cuando por fin Edward se metió en la cama, Bella fingía dormir y él fingió no darse cuenta.

Se acostó de espaldas a ella y tardó bastante en dormirse después de reconocer finalmente la respiración pausada de Bella que le indicaba que dormía.

Llevaba horas observándola cuando ella despertó.

Él se había despertado con el cuerpo de la chica acurrucada junto a él.

Sus cabellos castaños esparcidos por la almohada. El tirante de su pijama resbalando por su brazo dejando al descubierto la curva superior de sus pechos.

Su rostro plácido, sus labios apenas entreabiertos dejando salir su suave respiración.

Dormir con Bella era más de lo que había soñado alguna vez, y eso era mucho decir, siendo que solamente habían dormido.

No era la primera noche que compartían. Ya lo habían hecho hacía varios meses cuando habían acudido a aquel concierto en La Push.

Esa noche que habían compartido en la tienda de campaña, había servido para que Edward reconociera que estaba enamorado de esa chica.

Pero en aquel entonces Bella aún estaba comprometida con Sam Uley, y sus planes de boda estaban en apogeo.

Esta noche era diferente. Esta vez, Bella era suya, al menos en algún sentido.

Pero una vez más él se deleitó observándola despertar.

Bella era completamente plácida al despertar. Ella sostenía que su cuerpo se despertaba por etapas y por eso nunca había sido de las personas que se tiran de la cama nada más escuchar el despertador.

Edward, por el contrario era de estos últimos.

Ponía el despertador con el tiempo justo para salir de la cama, ducharse y desayunar. Pero aún así, no encontraba una sola razón para abandonar esa cama, mientras Bella estuviese tumbada en ella.

Lentamente Bella abrió los ojos parpadeando somnolienta.

Sonrió cálida y tímidamente cuando descubrió el rostro de Edward observándola en silencio.

—Buenos días —murmuró después de un largo rato.

—Buenos días —susurró él en respuesta.

Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acurrucó poniendo la mano bajo su mejilla.

—¿Vas a volver a dormirte? —inquirió Edward enredando su dedo en un mechón oscuro.

—No —aseguró Bella aún sin abrir los ojos.

—Tus ojos están cerrados —argumentó el chico risueño.

—Me gusta mantenerlos así durante todo el proceso.

—¿Qué proceso?

—El proceso de despertarme.

—¿Tienes un proceso?

Bella suspiró levantando los brazos por encima de su cabeza y estirándose como una gata le provocó una erección.

—Si vamos a compartir casa y probablemente también cama, debes saber que me gusta despertar lentamente.

—Y eso significa…

—Que no me metas prisas por las mañanas. Me pone de muy mal humor —explicó divertida haciéndole carcajear.

—De acuerdo, nena. Entonces me iré a preparar el desayuno para cuando tú estés lista para levantarte —dijo risueño —Buenos días —saludó una vez más inclinándose sobre ella para dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

Fue tan natural, tan espontáneo y tan dulce que se sintió bien y Bella reconoció que no le molestaría despertar así los próximos, quizá, cincuenta años.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

 _ **Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi.**_

—Lo siento, Bella, pero tal vez no haya sido una buena idea que hayáis decidido casaros con tan poco tiempo. Tal vez deberíais haber esperado a que sintieras el mismo entusiasmo que sentías cuando planeabas tu boda con Sam —dijo la mujer molesta asestándole un duro golpe aun sin pretenderlo.

—¿Perdona? —gimió con los ojos húmedos. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que creo que no eres justa con Edward.

—¿Que no soy justa con Edward? —inquirió mirándola sorprendida.

—Edward es un buen hombre, Bella.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Es mi prometido. ¿Crees que me habría prometido con él si no creyera que es un buen hombre?

—Creo que Edward se merece que le dediques a vuestra boda el mismo interés que dedicabas para planear tu boda con Sam.

 _ **En Facebook podéis acceder al grupo** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, en el cual encontraréis material de todos mis fics y de éste en particular, hay algunos pequeños adelantos y material sobre los protagonistas.**_

 _ **En mi perfil dejo el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8**_

Después de que los Volturi decidieran financiar el proyecto más importante que Cullen-Swan tenía entre manos, el trabajo en la empresa se multiplicó, volviéndose por momentos agobiante.

Solo ante la insistencia de Esme Cullen y Renée Swan, Bella y Edward se vieron obligados a decidir el día exacto de la boda.

La boda quedó fijada para el día tres de septiembre y mientras Edward y Bella se sumergían en el trabajo, sus madres se encargaban de la organización de la misma.

En esas últimas tres semanas, la empresa en general y Bella en particular habían estado trabajando no solamente hasta altas horas sino también los fines de semana.

Ese viernes se sentía especialmente exhausta, por lo que cuando, al llegar a casa, su madre la abordó con una enorme carpeta repleta de información y detalles sobre la organización de la boda, no pudo más que derrumbarse.

—No puedo mirar esto ahora, mamá —se quejó mientras se cambiaba de ropa en su habitación con su madre detrás suyo.

—Bella, es importante —la acució su madre —, quedan solo tres meses para la boda y aún no te has preocupado ni siquiera del vestido. Esme y yo estamos ocupándonos de todo, pero necesitamos al menos vuestra opinión.

—Mamá, ahora mismo tenemos demasiado trabajo. Tú lo sabes. No puedo estar ocupándome de los detalles de la boda.

—Bella, no importa si puedes o no, la fecha para la boda está fijada y aún no nos habéis dado vuestras listas de invitados. —se quejó la mujer exasperada —¿Cómo conseguiremos el salón para el banquete si ni siquiera sabemos cuántos invitados tendréis?

—Por Dios, mamá, —gimió —No puedo ocuparme de esto ahora mismo.

—¿Y cuándo crees que podrás?

—No lo sé —se quejó irritada —Por Dios, mamá, me estás agobiando.

—Lo siento, Bella, pero tal vez no haya sido una buena idea que hayáis decidido casaros con tan poco tiempo. Tal vez deberíais haber esperado a que sintieras el mismo entusiasmo que sentías cuando planeabas tu boda con Sam —dijo la mujer molesta asestándole un duro golpe aun sin pretenderlo.

—¿Perdona? —gimió con los ojos húmedos. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que creo que no eres justa con Edward.

—¿Que no soy justa con Edward? —inquirió mirándola sorprendida.

—Edward es un buen hombre, Bella.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Es mi prometido. ¿Crees que me habría prometido con él si no creyera que es un buen hombre?

—Creo que Edward se merece que le dediques a vuestra boda el mismo interés que dedicabas para planear tu boda con Sam.

—Tenía mucho más tiempo libre entonces.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que tenías un año para planearla. Para tu boda con Edward solo faltan tres meses. Pero parece que lo que sientes por esta boda no es lo que sentías por la anterior —soltó la mujer displicente dándose la vuelta para abandonar la habitación.

Bella no lo permitió.

Las palabras de su madre la habían herido y molestado, pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que alguien pudiese pensar que ella no consideraba importante su boda con Edward.

No iba a humillar a su prometido de esa forma. Apreciaba demasiado a Edward como para hacerlo.

En ese mismo arranque iracundo detuvo a su madre.

—Espera —gritó. —Dame eso —dijo quitándole las carpetas que llevaba Renée en las manos —Te daré todo lo que necesitas mañana mismo —aseguró mientras se calzaba sus Converse, recogía su bolso y abandonaba la casa.

Cuando Edward abrió la puerta de su loft a última hora de la tarde, le preocupó ver a su prometida con el rostro ceniciento y los ojos brillantes.

—Bella, cariño ¿qué sucede? —dijo haciéndola pasar.

—No puedo —gimoteó ella antes de que el llanto la desbordara.

—Hey, Bells —dijo abrazándola mientras descolgaba de su hombro la enorme mochila que la chica llevaba y la dejaba caer al suelo —¿Qué sucede, cielo?

—Ya no puedo más, Edward, estoy agotada. El trabajo me está matando y ahora cuando llego a casa mi madre me atosiga para que resuelva detalles de la boda y ya no puedo con todo —sollozó dejándose guiar hasta el sofá del salón.

—Tranquila, cariño, cálmate. Explícame qué sucedió.

—Mi madre insiste en que tenemos que darle la lista de invitados porque deben reservar el salón para el banquete. Además me ha dado dos carpetas enormes para que elija diseños para la tarta, las flores, el vestido… —gimió —y yo estoy agotada. Llevo semanas trabajando catorce horas al día, e incluso el fin de semana. Ya no puedo más. —gimoteó dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

—De acuerdo, tranquila. Te diré lo que haremos, ahora vas a relajarte y dejarás todo en mis manos. Yo me ocuparé de todo.

—No puedo, Edward, tengo que ocuparme de todo esto…

—Shh —ordenó el joven haciendo una pinza sobre sus labios para hacerla callar —Tú relájate y déjame a mí —ordenó dejándola sola para subir al entresuelo y entrar al espacioso baño.

Mientras llenaba la bañera de hidromasaje, sacó del armario de su ropa, un par de toallas y una camiseta muy amplia y cómoda.

Cuando volvió al salón, Bella prácticamente dormitaba en el sofá.

—Bella, cielo —le llamó —Ven, te he preparado un baño.

—¿Un baño?

—Sí, te relajará mientras yo me ocupo de todo

—Pero, Edward…

—Shh. Confía en mí —ordenó —¿Confías en mí?

—Sí, desde luego que lo hago.

—Bien, entonces ahora tu única obligación es relajarte.

Acompañó a Bella hasta el baño y aunque no había nada que deseara más que ayudarla a desvestirse y acompañarla en la bañera, se obligó a dejarla sola.

Finalmente, los chorros calientes golpeando su cuerpo, la esencia relajante de los aceites y sales de baño, la tenue luz que Edward había dejado en el baño y el suave rumor de la música clásica, le obligaron a relajarse para, finalmente, después de varias semanas, comenzar a sentir sus músculos distendidos y su mente tranquila.

Después de pedir pizzas al restaurante, Edward decidió atacar los distintos males que aquejaban a su prometida.

Su primera llamada fue para su suegra.

—Edward, querido —saludó la mujer cuando escuchó su voz —Imagino que Bella está contigo.

—Sí, acaba de llegar y está demasiado estresada.

—Lo siento, Edward. Creo que es mi culpa. Comencé a exigirle decisiones sobre la boda y creo que acabé agobiándola, pero Edward, creo que vosotros no os lo estáis tomando con la premura necesaria. Tanto tu madre como yo nos estamos enloqueciendo sin saber cómo seguir.

—Lo siento, Renée. Os ruego disculpas, pero los nuevos proyectos de la empresa nos han tapado de trabajo, a Bella en especial y no hemos podido ocuparnos de la boda como es debido.

—Lo sé, querido, lo sé, pero es necesario que acabéis al menos la lista de invitados.

—Lo sé, Renée. Soy consciente de ello y te aseguro que nos pondremos con eso pero, si hay alguien imprescindible en esta boda es Bella, y me temo que si continúa tan estresada y agobiada, acabará en el hospital y, sin dudas, no puedo permitirlo.

—No, desde luego que no. —concordó la mujer.

—Bella se quedará conmigo este fin de semana. El lunes por la mañana te pasaremos la lista definitiva —prometió calmando a la mujer.

La segunda llamada que tuvo que afrontar le dejó de mucho peor humor que la charla con su suegra y eso se debía, sospechaba, a que su interlocutor le caía bastante mal.

—Black —saludó cortante —Soy Edward Cullen.

—Cullen, ¿qué tal? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —respondió el hombre con frialdad.

Edward era más que consciente que el desagrado era completamente recíproco entre ellos y la razón del mismo era, sin lugar a dudas, Bella.

Jacob, el delineante estrella de la empresa y el segundo después de Bella en el departamento de proyectos, no ocultaba en absoluto su claro interés por la chica. A Edward le enfurecía realmente que no lo disimulara siquiera delante de él, como si no le importara que la chica en cuestión fuese su prometida.

—Tengo entendido que tú y Bella habíais quedado para trabajar mañana.

—Sí. A las ocho en el despacho.

—Bien, pues se ha cancelado la reunión.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió el hombre claramente disgustado —¿Te lo ha dicho Bella? Hablaré con ella.

—No hace falta que hables con nadie, Black. Te lo estoy diciendo yo. Si quieres ir al despacho a adelantar trabajo, hazlo, pero Bella no irá mañana, ni el domingo, desde luego. Va a tomarse el fin de semana libre. Ya continuaréis el lunes.

—Te equivocas, Cullen. Bella no va a tomarse libre el fin de semana. La conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no va a hacerlo —respondió el hombre con arrogancia haciendo enfurecer a Edward.

—¿Perdona? ¿Estás insinuando que conoces a mi prometida más que yo mismo?

—En cuestiones de trabajo, es probable que sí.

—Seré claro contigo, Jacob, por si no me has entendido bien. Estás hablando con Edward Cullen, el director financiero de Cullen-Swan y prometido de la directora de proyectos, Bella Swan, tu jefa. Bella y yo tenemos planes para este fin de semana por lo que ni ella ni yo nos presentaremos en el despacho. Estaremos fuera de la ciudad y dudo incluso que pueda contestar el teléfono.

—¿Bella lo sabe? —inquirió el joven petulante y Edward sintió deseos de meter la mano a través del auricular para coger del cuello al maldito delineante de su novia que le ponía de los nervios.

—Hay preguntas que no ameritan respuesta. Cualquier duda que pueda surgir Bella la solventará el lunes. —dijo tajante —Que tengas un buen fin de semana —dijo al cortar la llamada sin escuchar nada más de lo que Jacob tuviese que decir.

Tal como esperaba, el teléfono de Bella sonó segundos después.

Apagó el teléfono sin siquiera contestarlo.

Cuando Bella bajó media hora después vestida con su enorme camiseta de los Seahawks, la pizza que acababa de llegar ya estaba en sus platos sobre la mesita del café del salón.

—Gracias, Edward. Sin dudas necesitaba ese baño.

—Necesitabas relajarte. He pedido pizza y tengo preparada la quinta temporada de Friends. —dijo haciéndola sentar frente a la mesa. —No sabía qué querrías beber así que te he servido una copa de vino. Creo que te ayudará a dormir.

—Gracias, Edward, pero no creo que sea prudente. Tengo que conducir.

—Te quedarás a dormir aquí.

—No puedo, mañana tengo que estar en el despacho a las ocho y no he traído más ropa que la que llevaba puesta.

—¿Confías en mí, Bella?

—Sí —aseguró frunciendo el entrecejo —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bien. Has venido aquí porque estabas desbordada, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Pensé que tú podrías ayudarme un poco con esto de la boda.

—Y lo haré, cariño. Pero voy a ayudarte a mi manera, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí… —respondió dudosa.

—Bueno, mi manera es ésta. Por lo que resta de la noche no vamos a hacer nada que tenga que ver con la boda ni con el trabajo. Vamos a comer esa pizza, tomar ese vino que nos relajará y veremos Friends. Te quedarás a dormir, mañana por la mañana tú y yo nos iremos a pasar el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad.

—No puedo, Edward… —intentó discutir Bella.

—Ya está decidido y solucionado. He hablado con tu madre, le he dicho que el lunes le haremos llegar la lista de invitados revisada.

—Mañana…

—He hablado con Black —le cortó sorprendiéndola —Está de acuerdo en que te tomes el fin de semana.

—¿Jacob está de acuerdo en que me tome el fin de semana libre? —inquirió sorprendida.

—Lo está —aseguró —pero por si no lo estuviera, creo que ni a ti ni a mí nos tiene que preocupar. Eres su jefa, si no le parece bien que te tomes el día, es su problema.

—¿No te cae bien Jake? —preguntó mirándole intrigada.

—En absoluto.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque quiere meterte en su cama y le importa un pimiento que seas mi prometida —gruñó haciéndole carcajear divertida.

—Eso es una ridiculez. Jacob no está interesado en mí en absoluto.

—Lo está, pero no vamos a discutirlo ahora. Ahora solo vamos a relajarnos. —propuso mientras conectaba el reproductor con la temporada de Friends.

Después de acabar la pizza y su copa de vino, Bella no tardó en dormirse en los brazos de su prometido.

Cuando Edward la llevó entre sus brazos a la cama, reconoció que un fin de semana juntos, era la mejor idea que se le podía haber ocurrido.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

 _ **Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi.**_

—¿Por qué no? Le amabas y aún no hace un año que lo habéis dejado. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarla tan fácilmente?

Edward la miró pensativo. No sabía que responder. Sabía que no era prudente confesarle su amor. Más de una vez Bella había reconocido que si había aceptado ese matrimonio entre ellos era porque estaba segura de que no se lastimarían ya que ninguno estaba enamorado, pero había momentos en que deseaba poder confesarse y tal vez ella tuviese una confesión similar.

—Tal vez me enamorara de alguien más —dijo observándola socarrón.

—No creo que lo hicieras. El amor no puede acabarse tan pronto —aseguró Bella hiriéndole aun sin saberlo.

—Tú aún sigues enamorada de Sam, ¿no es así?

—Sí —reconoció bajando la mirada a los papeles que tenía en las manos —Solo deseo olvidarlo alguna vez, pero temo que no vaya a suceder —levantó la vista mirándolo culpable —Lo siento, Edward. Sé que este matrimonio es de conveniencia, pero también sé que ambos esperamos que con el tiempo tengamos otros sentimientos, pero no estoy segura de poder hacerlo.

 _ **En el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, encontraréis material de todas mis historias y de ésta en particular, hay algunos pequeños adelantos y material sobre los protagonistas.**_

 _ **En mi perfil dejo el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia, y les recuerdo que estoy actualizando Martes y Jueves.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9**_

Cuando Bella se despertó, se encontró acurrucada contra el cuerpo de Edward.

Era la segunda noche que pasaban juntos en la cama de él, y dormir entre sus brazos no le resultó en absoluto incómodo.

En cierto punto le avergonzaba que Edward descubriera cuánto le gustaba la idea de estar entre sus brazos, pero mientras pudiera culpar a su sueño, pensó, podía quedarse allí un rato más.

No contó con que Edward ya hubiese memorizado su cuerpo, sus reacciones y su suave respiración.

—¿Has descansado? —preguntó él sin dejar de rodearla con sus brazos.

Que él se hubiese dado cuenta que ella había despertado y ni aun despierta se había alejado de él, la incomodó, por lo que intentó apartarse de su abrazo.

Pero él se sentía demasiado bien y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar tan pronto.

—Shh —susurró tranquilizándola mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda de forma relajante —Quédate aquí un rato más.

—No quiero incomodarte —se disculpó haciendo amago de alejarse.

Él volvió a estrecharla contra su pecho.

—No me incomodas en absoluto —aseguró —¿Dormiste bien?

—Hacía semanas que no me sentía tan relajada —aseguró satisfaciéndole —Solo pensar en tener que presentarme en el despacho me agota.

—No irás hoy al despacho —dijo besando su frente —Hasta el lunes no dejaré que pienses en eso siquiera.

—Edward, sabes que el tiempo apremia.

—También sé que si enfermas, no servirás de mucho. Solo te tomarás dos días. Solo hoy y mañana para no pensar en nada. Confía en mí.

Bella se acurrucó contra él sintiéndose dichosa. Sabía que eso era lo que deseaba, pasar un par de días lejos de las preocupaciones y sabía que solo Edward sería capaz de mantenerla alejada de ellas.

Y por una vez, decidió dejar de ser la mujer pragmática y responsable que solía ser y dejar su vida en manos del hombre al que le confiaría la vida.

—Eso puedo hacerlo —reconoció —Puedo confiar en ti.

—Haces bien —sonrió satisfecho —Iré a preparar el desayuno mientras tú te levantas. —dijo besando su frente antes de dejar la cama.

Bella se acurrucó bajo la manta sin alejar la mirada de Edward.

Era un hombre increíblemente atractivo y sexy.

Cuando abandonó la cama, vestido únicamente con unos calzoncillos negros que se pegaban a sus redondeadas nalgas, Bella deseó por un momento sentirse lo suficientemente confiada y preparada para llegar un poco más allá en su relación.

De espaldas a Bella, se calzó unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, pero ni aun así pudo hacer desaparecer el magnetismo que irradiaba.

—¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy? —preguntó Bella intentando aclarar su cabeza y despejar sus ideas.

—He reservado una cabaña en La Push. Te enseñaré a surfear.

Bella no pudo evitar carcajearse.

—Estás loco —rió —No soy mala para los deportes, soy peor. Ni siquiera he sido capaz de ir al gimnasio de Emmett por más de un mes.

—Sabes que soy un gran deportista —dijo él inclinándose sobre la cama para dejar un suave beso sobre sus labios —Tendrás que acostumbrarte a hacer deportes conmigo, nena. Tengo grandes planes para nosotros —explicó saliendo de la habitación para bajar a la cocina y preparar un suculento desayuno.

Cuando la noche del domingo les encontró sobre el sofá frente al fuego en la cabaña de La Push, Bella ya era capaz de mantenerse de pie sobre la tabla de surf unos cinco segundos.

Recostados uno a cada lado del sofá, Edward le daba un relajante masaje a sus pies y pantorrillas, mientras Bella, con las carpetas de la boda en el regazo confeccionaba la lista de invitados.

—¿Cuántos invitados crees que tendrán tus padres?

—Qué sé yo, cien o ciento cincuenta.

—Entre tus padres y los míos sumaremos unas trescientas personas

Edward suspiró con desencanto.

—¿Cuántos sumaremos tú y yo?

—No lo sé, ¿unos ciento cincuenta? —le miró dudosa —¿Tendrás invitados de Londres?

—No creo. No hay mucha gente con quien tuviera una relación estrecha.

—¿No tenías amigos allí?

—No muchos, y en su mayoría eran amigos de Heidi. En la empresa en la que trabajaba tampoco trabé grandes amistades. Nadie a quien eche de menos —reconoció.

Un silencio cayó sobre ellos, antes de que Bella se atreviese a poner en palabras sus dudas.

—¿Y a Heidi?

—¿Qué?

—¿No le echas de menos? —preguntó tensándose

Edward incrementó su masaje sobre el pie femenino obligándole a relajarse una vez más.

—No le echo de menos en absoluto. Diría que ni siquiera la recuerdo.

—¡Qué tontería! No creo que no le recuerdes, estuvisteis juntos una década.

—No digo que no recuerde quién es o que si le viera por la calle no le reconocería. —explicó —Solo digo que no pienso en ella en absoluto. Ni en la vida que teníamos. No lo añoro en lo más mínimo.

—¿Por qué no? Le amabas y aún no hace un año que lo habéis dejado. ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarla tan fácilmente?

Edward la miró pensativo. No sabía que responder. Sabía que no era prudente confesarle su amor. Más de una vez Bella había reconocido que si había aceptado ese matrimonio entre ellos era porque estaba segura de que no se lastimarían ya que ninguno estaba enamorado, pero había momentos en que deseaba poder confesarse y tal vez ella tuviese una confesión similar.

—Tal vez me enamorara de alguien más —dijo observándola socarrón.

—No creo que lo hicieras. El amor no puede acabarse tan pronto —aseguró Bella hiriéndole aun sin saberlo.

—Tú aún sigues enamorada de Sam, ¿no es así?

—Sí —reconoció bajando la mirada a los papeles que tenía en las manos —Solo deseo olvidarlo alguna vez, pero temo que no vaya a suceder —levantó la vista mirándolo culpable —Lo siento, Edward. Sé que este matrimonio es de conveniencia, pero también sé que ambos esperamos que con el tiempo tengamos otros sentimientos, pero no estoy segura de poder hacerlo.

—¿No estás segura de poder casarte conmigo?

—No, sí, estoy segura de querer seguir adelante con este matrimonio, porque sé que tú tampoco estás enamorado de mí. Siendo así creo que ninguno de nosotros saldrá herido, pero no deja de preocuparme pensar que tal vez nunca llegue a haber entre nosotros amor de pareja.

—Funcionará, Bella —aseguró él —Funcionará, ya lo verás. Tú me gustas mucho. Eres hermosa, inteligente, divertida. Se te dan un poco mal los deportes, pero con el tiempo lograremos convertirte en una deportista nata —se burló guiñándole un ojo y logró distender el pesado ambiente que la solemne conversación había generado.

Ese lunes regresaron de La Push muy temprano a la mañana.

Bella por fin le había entregado a su madre la lista definitiva de invitados que habían confeccionado con Edward la noche anterior, así como varias decisiones sobre el lugar donde les gustaría realizar la boda, los platillos del banquete, y las flores. Su madre se había mostrado más que satisfecha y le había informado que a partir de entonces ella y Esme se encargarían de todo aunque Bella debería ocuparse, sin discusión posible, de su vestido.

Edward y ella habían hecho planes para el viaje de novios y él había prometido encargarse de todo.

En el despacho había tenido que lidiar con el berrinche, bastante fuera de lugar, que Jacob le había hecho, quejándose de que se tomara dos días libres. Tener que mostrarse arrogante y altanera, al recordarle al joven que él solo era un empleado y ella la jefa, no le había resultado agradable pero se negaba a permitir que nada la sacara de ese estado de calma y paz en el que se había sumido el fin de semana anterior.

Después de pasar las últimas tres noches durmiendo entre los brazos de Edward, cuando esa noche se encontró en su amplia cama, durmiendo sola, dio cientos de vueltas antes de que finalmente lograra conciliar el sueño.

No fue difícil decidirse a pasar más noches en la cama de su prometido. Aunque Edward no pensaba quejarse, no podía negar que le resultaba difícil cada nueva noche que pasaba con Bella entre sus brazos teniendo que contenerse para no besarla, acariciarla y hacerle el amor.

—Escuché que alguien tuvo un fin de semana romántico en La Push —comentó Alice indolente, cuando se reunieron con Rosalie y Bella en el centro estético, el viernes siguiente.

—No fui yo —aseguró Rosalie risueña, mientras la masajista embadurnaba sus pies con aceites.

—Si hablan de un fin de semana romántico —acotó Bella —tampoco fui yo. Pero yo estuve el fin de semana en La Push.

—¿Acaso no fuiste con tu prometido?

—Sí, pero ya sabéis cómo es nuestra relación —agregó buscando dejar el tema a un lado —Edward quería enseñarme a surfear.

—¿A surfear? ¿A ti? —rió Rosalie —Ese chico tiene que estar muy enamorado para embarcarse en esa labor titánica.

—Gracias, Rose. En realidad yo estaba bastante agobiada y Edward quería que nos relajáramos.

—¿Agobiada?

—Sí, ya sabéis, entre la empresa y mi madre presionando con los planes de la boda…

—Sí, Jasper también está todo el día hablando de contratos y proyectos —reconoció Alice —¿Cómo van los planes de la boda?

—En realidad, Esme y Renée se están ocupando de casi todo pero las decisiones finales las tenemos que tomar entre Edward y yo. Estaban un poco molestas porque no habíamos acabado aún con la lista de invitados —explicó.

—¿Cómo estás tú con lo de la boda? ¿Sigues pensando que es una buena idea? ¿No te has arrepentido? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo haría?

—No lo sé. Tal vez prefirieses enamorarte antes de alguien.

—Voy a enamorarme de Edward o no me enamoraré de nadie —aseguró —Solo me preocupa que Edward pudiese arrepentirse, pero él asegura que no lo hará.

—¿Por qué habría de arrepentirse? —inquirió Alice extrañada, mientras decidía el color con el que la joven pedicura debía pintar sus uñas.

Bella suspiró sintiéndose agotada por todo lo que había estado pensando desde que Edward y ella habían pasado aquel fin de semana en La Push.

—Creo que Edward aún no ha olvidado a Heidi.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No lo sé. Creo que ha querido convencerse de que no siente nada por ella.

—¿Qué ha dicho él?

—Él dice que no siente nada por ella y que ni la recuerda.

—¿Entonces por qué piensas que aún tiene sentimientos por ella?

—Nadie olvida tan fácilmente a alguien a quien ha amado durante diez años. Solo quiere convencerse de que lo ha hecho, pero eso no puede ser real.

—Eso significa que tú no has olvidado a Sam —aventuró la que se convertiría en su cuñada en unos pocos meses.

Bella la observó sintiéndose apenada, sin que hiciera falta que reconociese la verdad de sus sentimientos por Sam y por Edward.

No quería acabar lastimando a Edward, pero no estaba segura de que su amor por Sam alguna día fuese a desaparecer.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer. Y como siempre b**_ _ **ienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

 _ **Dejo un adelanto:**_

—Dios mío, Edward. Esta será una casa maravillosa —suspiró con los brazos extendidos.

—Creo que tiene muchas posibilidades —reconoció su prometido —pero tendremos que darnos prisa si queremos que esté lista para la boda.

—Me conformaré si podemos trasladarnos al volver de la luna de miel.

—Deberá estar lista antes de marcharnos porque me niego a tener que pensar en ello durante el viaje. Tengo grandes planes para nuestra luna de miel —agregó mirándola socarrón.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Y qué planes serían esos?

—Ir a ver los arrecifes de coral, nadar entre tiburones, surfear…

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Pensaba que dirías quedarte encerrado en la habitación del hotel durante dos semanas con tu flamante esposa —rebatió risueña antes de comprender la implicancia de sus palabras.

 _ **Os recuerdo que en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **En mi perfil encontraréis el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia, y recuerdo también que estoy actualizando Martes y Jueves, aunque estas semanas con el tema de las fiestas navideñas las actus están un poco liadas.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10**_

Bella, amodorrada bajo el sol, escuchaba a medias, la conversación que su madre mantenía con su futura suegra, sobre algo relacionado con las flores para la boda.

Su padre y su suegro llevaban un par de horas encerrados en el despacho de Charlie ocupándose de algunos asuntos que intentaban ocultar a sus hijos y que éstos aún no habían logrado adivinar cuáles eran.

Su prometido, recostado en la tumbona a su lado, fingía leer lo último de John Grisham, mientras intentaba alejar su mirada del cuerpo de su novia cubierto únicamente por un pequeño bikini negro.

Era domingo. Después de la barbacoa que Charlie había preparado, Bella y Edward habían estado chapoteando en la piscina, antes de tumbarse bajo el cálido sol de julio.

Como tantos otros fines de semana, los jóvenes cumplían con todos los tópicos adjudicables a una joven pareja.

La noche anterior habían ido al cine y a tomar unas copas en un pub de moda. Habían pasado la noche en el loft de Edward. Habían compartido la cama una vez más, aunque de una forma mucho más platónica que lo que cualquiera podría imaginar y, a la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, habían aceptado la invitación a comer en casa de los Swan junto a los padres de ambos.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde su compromiso y aún quedaban otros dos meses más para la boda.

Bella creyó haberse quedado dormida cuando escuchó la voz de su padre.

—Chicos, tenemos que daros algo —dijo Charlie tocando su pierna desnuda para despertarla.

Bella abrió los ojos entornándolos deslumbrada por el reflejo del sol, cuando su padre le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a Edward. Los Cullen y los Swan ocuparon a su vez los sillones frente a ellos.

Edward dejó su libro a un lado y se incorporó en la tumbona. Bajó las piernas para que Bella se sentara a su lado y la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura.

Bella se estremeció ante el tacto de su piel contra la piel desnuda de su prometido, tal como siempre le ocurría.

Los largos dedos de Edward acariciaron su cintura haciéndola temblar.

—¿Qué es eso que tenéis que darnos? —preguntó Edward obligándola a volver al presente.

—Ninguno de nosotros —comenzó Charlie entrelazando su mano con la de su mujer —nos decidíamos por el mejor regalo de bodas para haceros pero, finalmente creemos haber encontrado algo que os gustará.

—No fue fácil —acotó Carlisle —pero lo hemos conseguido y creemos que os hará ilusión.

—Tenéis que saber que es un regalo aún inacabado pero todos los gastos en los que sea necesario incurrir para su puesta a punto corren por cuenta nuestra —explicó Renée.

—Así que no dudéis en hacer todo lo que deseéis para que sea de vuestro gusto —agregó Esme mostrando un entusiasmo casi infantil.

Bella y Edward les observaban confusos cuando Charlie les entregó un gran sobre de manila.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Edward antes de sacar los documentos que había en el sobre.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron en cuanto ambos comenzaron a leer el dossier que les acababan de entregar.

Sus padres, junto a los padres de Edward les estaban regalando una casa en Juanita Point en la Bahía Juanita de Kirkland.

Se trataba de una vivienda espectacular sobre el lago Washington y con vistas al Monte Rainier.

Cuatro dormitorios, salón de recreación, una sala de estar junto a la espaciosa cocina en el nivel principal. Importantísimas ventanas en todas las habitaciones con unas paradisíacas vistas a la montaña y al lago con su embarcadero propio.

La casa estaba en perfecto estado aunque de ellos dependía elegir el amoblamiento y la decoración.

Esa casa era más de lo que cualquiera podía haber imaginado.

Bella siempre había adorado la Bahía Juanita, al punto de haber intentado convencer a Sam de comprar una casa allí, durante los años que duró su compromiso. En ese entonces, Sam no había querido siquiera pensar en vivir alejado del hospital donde trabajaba por lo cual su negativa había sido rotunda.

Bella se había resignado y no había vuelto a pensar en ello, pero parecía que en esta nueva etapa, sus sueños al fin se cumplirían aunque el protagonista no fuera el mismo que había pensado en un principio.

Después de agradecer profusamente a sus padres, aquellos les convencieron de ir a ver la propiedad, algo que hicieron sin dilación.

Bella dio vueltas emocionada por el amplio salón a la vez que iba considerando las infinitas posibilidades que otorgaba.

—Dios mío, Edward. Esta será una casa maravillosa —suspiró con los brazos extendidos.

—Creo que tiene muchas posibilidades —reconoció su prometido —pero tendremos que darnos prisa si queremos que esté lista para la boda.

—Me conformaré si podemos trasladarnos al volver de la luna de miel.

—Deberá estar lista antes de marcharnos porque me niego a tener que pensar en ello durante el viaje. Tengo grandes planes para nuestra luna de miel —agregó mirándola socarrón.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Y qué planes serían esos?

—Ir a ver los arrecifes de coral, nadar entre tiburones, surfear…

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Pensaba que dirías quedarte encerrado en la habitación del hotel durante dos semanas con tu flamante esposa —rebatió risueña antes de comprender la implicancia de sus palabras.

La mirada de Edward se volvió peligrosa.

—Esa es una opción —susurró acercándose a ella. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos y la atrajo hacia él —Si es lo que tú quieres hacer, te aseguro que no habrá quejas de mi parte —murmuró contra sus labios pero sin llegar a besarla —No me importaría perderme los arrecifes…

Se moría por hacerlo. Se moría por besarla, por desnudarla y tumbarla sobre ese mismo suelo para hacerle el amor. Pero sabía que no podía llevar a cabo sus deseos. La relación que mantenía con Bella no abarcaba el aspecto sexual. Aún.

La suya era una pareja de conveniencia aunque ambos habían estado de acuerdo que tarde o temprano llegarían a abordar el tema físico de su relación.

Edward esperaba ansioso ese momento pero sabía que Bella aún no estaba preparada para ello. Bella continuaba enamorada de su ex prometido.

En los dos meses transcurridos desde su compromiso, había habido cientos de besos y arrumacos pero todos habían sido dados en público y en beneficio de los espectadores a los cuales querían convencer de que su compromiso, su noviazgo y su relación eran completamente reales.

Edward disfrutaba esos momentos y esas demostraciones cariñosas y estaba dispuesto a jurar que Bella las disfrutaba también, aunque no fuera del todo consciente de ello, pero sabía que necesitaba más. Deseaba y necesitaba más. Mucho más.

Y por momentos temía nunca llegar a alcanzarlo. Temía que nunca llegara el momento en que Bella tampoco pudiera resistirse y se rindiera al deseo y la pasión.

Y, debía reconocerlo, por momentos temía haberse equivocado en sus planes.

—¿Detecto algo de arrogancia? —inquirió risueña echándole los brazos al cuello y pegando su cuerpo al de él.

—No es arrogancia si es verdad —debatió.

Edward supo exactamente el momento en el que Bella sintió la dureza de su excitación golpear contra su cuerpo. En cuestión de segundos sucedieron tres cosas, Bella se sobresaltó, se sonrojó y se alejó de él haciéndose la desentendida.

Ese simple gesto marcó un nuevo hito en su relación. Una relación que no acababa de avanzar.

Desde entonces, cada vez que Edward creía que estaban dando un paso adelante, que se estaban acercando, sucedía algo y Bella se alejaba un poco de él.

Desde que habían estado en la casa de Bahía Juanita que se convertiría en su hogar, Bella se había mostrado más cauta en sus acercamientos a su prometido y él sabía que todo era pura y exclusivamente su culpa.

Era evidente que la chica había reconocido fácilmente el deseo que le invadía cuando estaban juntos y eso la incomodaba.

Por un momento Edward había pensado que tal vez Bella sucumbiría a alguna clase de instinto animal y caería presa de la misma excitación que lo atacaba a él, pero en su lugar, ella intentaba mantener las distancias sin hacer ni la más mínima alusión a su vida sexual o lo que esperaban de ella en su matrimonio.

Los primeros días había incluso espaciado las visitas que últimamente acostumbraba hacerle para pasar la noche juntos en el departamento de Edward, y él no podía más que recriminarse esas ausencias.

Tristemente, se había vuelto adicto a tener a Bella durmiendo en su cama con esos ridículos pijamas infantiles que ella solía utilizar y que le excitaban más que si se tratase de la más fina lencería.

Cada mañana que despertaba solo en su cama, se imaginaba a su prometida estirándose somnolienta con los ojos cerrados antes de que él abandonara la cama para preparar el desayuno.

En el enorme baño de su departamento, junto a sus cuchillas y cremas de afeitar, había cremas hidratantes, maquillaje e incluso tampones y toallitas desmaquillantes.

En el cajón en el que siempre sus bóxers blancos, grises y negros habían estado pulcramente ordenados, podía encontrar bragas y sujetadores de colores estridentes, rompiendo la monotonía.

Y él estaba encantado con ello.

Pero desde aquel día en la vivienda que sería su futuro hogar, cuando Bella había comprobado de primera mano, la excitación de su prometido, sus pertenencias no se habían movido.

Ella lo achacaba al exceso de trabajo aunque ambos sabían que esa no era la razón.

Finalmente Bella le había entregado el proyecto finalizado del complejo vacacional en la costa de Washington, para presentarlo a los inversores, los hermanos Volturi.

Ella, junto a Jacob Black y su equipo habían trabajado mucho en él y solo les faltaba la aprobación del director financiero, Edward, para que Jasper, como representante legal, se ocupara de la formalización de los contratos.

Ese día, Edward decidió que había llegado el momento de generar una reacción en su prometida.

Ya que era el trabajo lo que les mantenía separados, el trabajo sería lo que les uniría.

Cuando Bella le hizo llegar el proyecto a través de su secretaria, su decisión estuvo clara.

En solo un par de horas redujo el presupuesto tirando por tierra el trabajo de Bella de las últimas semanas.

Si con eso no lograba que ella le enfrentara, nada lo haría.

* * *

 _ **Sé que llevo unos cuantos días sin publicar. Algunos problemas personales ya solucionados me lo impidieron por lo que subo hoy este capítulo atrasado. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**_

 _ **Como siempre, gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos también a los nuevos lectores.**_

 _ **Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi.**_

—¿Qué coño significa esto, Edward? —gritó Bella iracunda al entrar al despacho con violencia.

Edward se puso en pie con rapidez. Sin dudas había estado esperando a Bella, pero la llegada tan inesperada de Heidi le había hecho olvidar por un momento la esperada visita de su novia, con los reclamos sobre el presupuesto que él había modificado.

—Perdona —se disculpó Bella al ver que estaba acompañado —No sabía que estabas ocupado .

—No, está bien… —comenzó a decir Edward pero la sorpresa que vio en el rostro de Bella cuando reconoció a la joven que estaba con él, le hizo callar.

—¿Heidi? —dijo Bella sorprendida.

 _ **En Facebook en el grupo** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, encontraréis material de todos mis fics y de éste en particular, hay algunos pequeños adelantos y material sobre los protagonistas.**_

 _ **También en mi perfil dejo el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11**_

Edward volvía a su despacho desde el departamento contable ensimismado en los documentos que traía entre manos. Sabía que ese presupuesto iba a generarle bastantes discusiones con su prometida, por lo que esperaba estar preparado cuando Bella lo buscase para increparle la disminución del presupuesto que él había estipulado.

No se percató de que alguien le esperaba sino hasta que Demetri llamó su atención.

—Edward, tienes una visita —le informó su secretario al verlo caminar hacia su despacho sin alzar la mirada.

Edward levantó la vista de sus papeles para dirigirla primero al joven y de inmediato a la persona que estaba sentada frente a aquel en uno de los grandes butacones que había allí para las visitas.

La visión de la preciosa chica que le observaba sonriente le hizo trastabillar.

—Heidi —exclamó en un susurro.

—Hola, Edward —saludó la chica poniéndose en pie.

—Dios mío, Heidi —exclamó acercándose a ella para darle un cálido abrazo —¿Qué haces tú aquí? —inquirió curioso.

—Tuve que viajar a San Francisco por trabajo y no podía dejar este país sin visitar a un viejo amigo —le informó la joven separándose de él.

—Ha sido una fantástica idea —aseguró él caminando con ella hasta su despacho —Ven, acompáñame. Estoy esperando una llamada importante pero luego tú y yo iremos a tomar un café y ponernos al día.

—Me parece una idea genial.

Edward llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Heidi, pero al verla no pudo más que recordar que había vivido casi nueve años con esa mujer y en algún momento, había imaginado que sería la mujer con la que formaría una familia.

Pero ahora, a solo diez meses de la última vez que se habían visto, él estaba completamente enamorado de otra mujer. Justamente de la mujer con la que iba a casarse en algo menos de dos meses.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte?

—Aún no lo tengo claro. En principio solo estaré en la ciudad unos días. Pero tal vez pueda extender mi estancia aquí. Creo que mi última visita fue demasiado corta —explicó Heidi con una sonrisa socarrona.

Edward recordaba con nitidez la visita a la que Heidi se refería.

Había sido cuando él llevaba dos meses de regreso en Seattle. Heidi había hecho un viaje relámpago a San Francisco y antes de volver a Londres había decidido pasar a visitar a Edward en Seattle. Había sido solo una noche, pero habían compartido cama y habían hecho el amor durante toda la noche.

Su visita había acabado, una vez más, en discusión. Edward recordaba claramente la forma tajante en la que Heidi se había negado a trasladarse con él a Seattle.

No importaba que Edward le hubiese ofrecido un puesto como abogada internacional en la empresa de su familia, ni que la empresa estuviese dispuesta a pagarle todos los cursos de actualización que le hicieran falta para manejarse con destreza en el ámbito legal de ese país.

Heidi se negaba a trasladarse, ni tan solo por el tiempo que Cullen-Swan tardara en recuperarse y Edward pudiera volver con ella a Londres.

No podía negar que el lío romántico que mantenía entonces con el juez Félix Cudmore, tuviera gran influencia en su decisión.

Debido a la situación inestable en la que se hallaba la empresa familiar, Edward se negaba rotundamente a volver a Londres, por lo cual las posibilidades de una relación entre ellos, era inexistente.

Edward no podía sospechar entonces que acabaría enamorándose de Bella Swan, la amiga de su hermana que en ese momento planeaba su boda con el afamado doctor Uley.

Pero en ese momento, con Heidi frente a él, nada le hacía sospechar que entonces, los planes de su ex novia, habían dado un espectacular giro.

Después de que su romance con el juez casado y padre de familia, saliera a la luz, su puesto en el bufete en el que trabajaba, se había visto en peligro. No le habían despedido, ya que nadie podía negar la excelente profesional que era, pero los casos que se le habían asignado desde entonces eran de mucha menor envergadura.

Heidi había quedado en el punto de mira y sus colegas ya no la miraban ni respetaban como antes.

Con su carrera en un punto de quiebre y sus relaciones personales acabadas, la oferta de Edward volvió a su mente.

Había estado muy enamorada de ese hombre y todo lo que habían vivido juntos había sido maravilloso. Edward era además un hombre magnífico, inteligente, divertido, atractivo a más no poder, y la encendía como nadie lo había hecho jamás.

Recuperarlo había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en mucho tiempo.

—Pues creo que Esme se alegrará de verte, si tienes tiempo para cenar con los Cullen, uno de estos días.

—Estaré encantada —aceptó sonriente —Me encantará ver a tu familia. Pero cuéntame de ti. Veo que el aire de Seattle te ha sentado muy bien, estás estupendo —aseguró la chica sentándose junto a él en el enorme sofá que Edward tenía en su despacho bajo los ventanales.

—Gracias —sonrió —Imagino que el hecho de que nuestros problemas se estén solucionando, influyen en mi estado de ánimo —explicó.

—¿O sea que las cosas vuelven a ir bien por aquí?

—Sí. Definitivamente. El público y los inversores han vuelto a depositar su confianza en Cullen-Swan y ahora mismo tenemos varios proyectos importantes entre manos.

—Eso es fantástico, Edward. Tal vez entonces aún necesitaréis un abogado internacional —dijo mirándole especulativa.

Las palabras de la chica le sorprendieron y fueron como un mazazo por lo inesperadas.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la nada sutil insinuación de Heidi.

—¿Eh? Sí, tal vez —titubeó nervioso —¿Estás pensando en dejar Inglaterra?

—Sí, lo he pensado mucho y estoy completamente decidida —aseguró —De hecho, mi viaje a San Francisco fue para visitar la casa matriz de la empresa con la que estábamos trabajando en Londres, de modo de presentarles a quien será mi sustituto.

—Vaya, es ya una decisión tomada, entonces.

—Dejar el bufete, sí —dijo sonriente —Para conseguir un puesto en Cullen-Swan, aún espero recibir una oferta.

Antes de que Edward pudiera contestar, la puerta de su despacho se abrió con estrépito.

—¿Qué coño significa esto, Edward? —gritó Bella iracunda al entrar al despacho con violencia.

Edward se puso en pie con rapidez. Sin dudas había estado esperando a Bella, pero la llegada tan inesperada de Heidi le había hecho olvidar por un momento la esperada visita de su novia, con los reclamos sobre el presupuesto que él había modificado.

—Perdona —se disculpó Bella al ver que estaba acompañado —No sabía que estabas ocupado .

—No, está bien… —comenzó a decir Edward pero la sorpresa que vio en el rostro de Bella cuando reconoció a la joven que estaba con él, le hizo callar.

—¿Heidi? —dijo Bella sorprendida.

—Sí —sonrió la joven poniéndose en pie para acercarse a Bella —¿Cómo estás, Bella?

—Bien, ¿qué tal tú? No sabía que estabas en Seattle… —comentó echándole disimuladas miradas a su prometido, quien otrora había sido el prometido de la joven que se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo cálido.

—Acabo de llegar a la ciudad. —explicó la joven —Tuve que viajar a San Francisco y, ya sabes, no podría haber dejado el país sin visitar a personas tan queridas para mí como son los Cullen —agregó dirigiéndole a Edward una sonrisa más que sugerente.

—Sí, claro, desde luego —aceptó titubeante —Perdona, Edward, no sabía que tenías visitas —agregó sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo —Tal vez debería volver en otro momento. Tenemos que hablar sobre este presupuesto —dijo intentando mostrarse profesional y no dejar ver los confusos sentimientos que la embargaban.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Bella —le cortó Heidi tan simpática y encantadora como siempre había sido —Entiendo que tenéis trabajo, así que yo me marcho —dijo cogiendo su bolso del sofá donde lo había dejado.

—No hace falta, Heidi.

—No, no te preocupes. —Se volteó hacia Edward acercándose a él y apoyó su mano sobre el pecho masculino con posesividad —Tienes mi número, Ed. Llámame cuando te desocupes para vernos. Ya sabes que yo tengo todo mi tiempo libre. Me encantará ir a cenar a casa de tu familia.

Se acercó al joven y besó su mejilla de forma sugerente haciendo tambalear el mundo entero de Bella.

Esa chica era la única mujer que Edward había amado en su vida y había vivido con ella una década. La distancia había sido la única razón por la que se habían separado.

Bella no estaba enamorada de Edward, pero no sabría cómo sería capaz de sobrevivir a la humillación si, una vez más y en solo cuestión de meses, volviesen a plantarla con una boda a medio organizar.

Edward observó receloso a su prometida en cuanto su ex novia abandonó el despacho.

Bella se mantenía en un tenso silencio que él se vio obligado a romper.

—¿Quieres que veamos el presupuesto? —inquirió nervioso intentando ignorar el enorme elefante que se cernía sobre ellos.

Bella volvió en sí al escuchar sus palabras.

—¿Qué hacía Heidi aquí? —indagó buscando mostrarse calmada.

—Vino a San Francisco por trabajo y decidió pasar a ver a mi familia antes de volver a Inglaterra.

—¿A tu familia o a ti?

—Ambos, supongo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a quedarse?

—No lo tiene claro. Unos días, tal vez.

—¿No tiene que volver a su trabajo?—indagó dudosa.

—En realidad ha dejado su trabajo —le explicó Edward y Bella sintió la forma cruel y errática en que se aceleraba su corazón.

—¿Ha dejado… su trabajo?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer ahora? —preguntó temerosa.

Edward suspiró incómodo, pero no podía engañar a Bella.

—Espera que Cullen-Swan le reitere la oferta que le hizo hace un año —explicó y vio a Bella palidecer.

—¿Ha venido a Seattle para instalarse aquí?

—Sí, algo así.

—Oh, Dios —exclamó Bella volteándose para deambular por la habitación.

—Bella, eso no cambia nada —intentó tranquilizarla.

—Oh, Dios, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? —gimió —¿Le hablaste sobre nuestro compromiso?

—No, aún. Estuvo aquí por cinco minutos. Solo me explicó un poco cuáles son sus planes, pero no hay nada concreto. Pero eso no cambia nada entre nosotros, Bella.

Bella se alejó de él sintiéndose desconcertada, cuando el intercomunicador del teléfono resonó con la voz de Demetri.

—Edward, tengo a la gente de Chicago al teléfono —dijo el hombre interrumpiendo el que sería según Edward un punto de inflexión en su relación con Bella.

—Un momento, Demetri —dijo al intercomunicador antes de dirigirse a Bella. —Bella, tengo que atender esta llamada, pero tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

—Oh, Dios —gimió ella con los ojos acuosos.

—Bella escúchame, por favor —suplicó.

—¿Te paso la llamada, Edward? —volvió a interrumpir su secretario.

—¡Demonios! Espera un momento, Demetri —ordenó presionando el botón del intercomunicador —Bella…

—Tengo que irme —dijo Bella volviendo en sí.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar sobre esto —repitió el hombre sintiéndose desesperado al ver su relación tambaleando y a punto de desmoronarse antes de haber estado definitivamente consolidada.

—Ahora mismo necesito pensar, Edward —dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¡Bella, espera un momento, por favor! —rugió aunque ella no le escuchara ya por haber salido del despacho con prisas.

Edward intentó ir tras ella pero su secretario lo detuvo. La llamada que llevaba horas esperando, no podía ignorar.

Para cuando finalmente acabó con ella, una hora después, Bella ya había abandonado la empresa.

* * *

 _ **Hoy subo un capi extra ya que estos días no he podido actualizar tan a menudo como me hubiese gustado.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer. Y como siempre b**_ _ **ienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

 _ **Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:**_

La propuesta de Edward había sido formulada para que ella se evitara la humillación por el abandono de su prometido y ahora, a tan solo dos meses volvería a pasar por una humillación aún peor.

Pero por otro lado, Edward era su mejor amigo, Edward la había apoyado y había hecho grandes sacrificios para darle a Bella la oportunidad de salir del pozo humillante en el que se encontraba.

Ella le quería demasiado como para obligarle a dejar a la mujer que amaba solo por el orgullo malherido de Bella.

Ella ni tan solo le plantearía la obligación de hacer frente al compromiso y la boda si en realidad él tenía una oportunidad de volver con la mujer que amaba.

Y algo le decía que Heidi no habría llegado a Seattle con las manos vacías. No creía que ella quisiera trabajar con ellos, a menos que buscase también volver con su antiguo amor.

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **En mi perfil encontraréis el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia, y recuerdo también que estoy actualizando Martes y Jueves.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12**_

Bella dejó la empresa sintiéndose aturdida y desconcertada.

No podía decir que Edward le partiría el corazón si decidía cancelar la boda, pero ella no podría quedarse en la ciudad para verlo casarse con otra.

Nunca había pensado, al aceptar la extraña propuesta de Edward, que todo acabaría tan pronto y de esa forma.

La propuesta de Edward había sido formulada para que ella se evitara la humillación por el abandono de su prometido y ahora, a tan solo dos meses volvería a pasar por una humillación aún peor.

Pero por otro lado, Edward era su mejor amigo, Edward la había apoyado y había hecho grandes sacrificios para darle a Bella la oportunidad de salir del pozo humillante en el que se encontraba.

Ella le quería demasiado como para obligarle a dejar a la mujer que amaba solo por el orgullo malherido de Bella.

Ella ni tan solo le plantearía la obligación de hacer frente al compromiso y la boda si en realidad él tenía una oportunidad de volver con la mujer que amaba.

Y algo le decía que Heidi no habría llegado a Seattle con las manos vacías. No creía que ella quisiera trabajar con ellos, a menos que buscase también volver con su antiguo amor.

Con todos los cambios que habían acontecido en su vida durante el último año, Bella simplemente había olvidado la oferta laboral que le habían hecho a Heidi Seear tantas veces.

Ella misma había propuesto contar con al menos un abogado especializado en derecho internacional en la empresa. Al haber comenzado a aceptar proyectos en el exterior, Cullen-Swan había tenido que recurrir a un bufete externo, cada vez con mayor asiduidad.

Al volver Edward de Inglaterra, y siendo su novia una abogado especializada, ofrecerle un puesto de trabajo había sido una brillante idea.

La joven lo había rechazado entonces y también lo había rechazado varios meses después cuando Edward había vuelto a ofrecérselo, cuando él ya llevaba un par de meses instalado en Seattle.

Bella simplemente lo olvidó. Cullen-Swan volvió a contratar a terceros cuando lo habían necesitado y nadie más volvió a tocar el tema.

En su momento ella había sostenido que sería una excelente idea tener un abogado internacional en su staff así que, ¿cómo podría ahora sostener lo contrario si Edward se planteaba la posibilidad de contratar a Heidi?

Sintiéndose agobiada y demasiado agotada como para continuar pensando decidió relajarse de la forma que siempre lo hacía.

Ignoró la llamada que Edward le realizó y le envió un escueto mensaje diciéndole que le llamaría más tarde para que hablaran.

Desconectó su teléfono y se dirigió a las salas de cine del centro comercial.

Un lunes, a primera hora de la tarde, y con un ciclo de cine bélico, era esperable que las salas estuvieran vacías.

De igual forma, compró su entrada y entró al cine.

Vio Cenizas y Diamantes, Senderos de gloria y Platoon antes de salir de la sala cuando apenas daban las siete.

No quería volver a su casa porque sabía con certeza que no podría dejar de dar vueltas a lo acontecido esa tarde, por lo que decidió apoyarse en sus amigas, las únicas personas que conocían los detalles de su noviazgo.

Alice notó su inquietud cuando le dijo que necesitaba verles y con premura organizó una cena.

De alguna forma consiguió que Jasper se fuera a visitar a sus padres con los niños y para cuando Bella aparcó en la entrada de su casa, Rosalie y Alice le esperaban preocupadas.

—Bella, ¿qué sucede? —indagó Alice preocupada haciéndole pasar a la cocina donde Rosalie abría las cajas de pizza que acababan de llegar.

—Oh, chicas, esto es una pesadilla —se quejó dejándose caer pesadamente sobre una silla frente a la mesa.

Alice sirvió copas de vino y se sentó también junto a sus amigas.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Otra vez problemas en la empresa? —preguntó Rosalie sentándose frente a Bella después de dejar la pizza sobre la mesa.

—Mucho peor —gimió.

—¿Peor? —se quejó Alice —Nada puede ser peor. Todavía recuerdo la hecatombe del año pasado. Jasper se comportaba como un zombi y de mi padre mejor ni hablar.

—Supongo que no es peor para la empresa, pero es mucho peor para mí —se quejó.

—Vamos, déjate de misterios —le instó Rosalie —¿Qué sucedió?

Bella inspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Heidi está en la ciudad —soltó de pronto sorprendiéndoles

—¿Heidi? ¿Heidi, la Heidi de Edward? —preguntó Rosalie con muy poco tacto.

—La misma.

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Ha venido decidida a instalarse en la ciudad —explicó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al volver a pensar en su relación con Edward.

—No entiendo nada —aseguró Alice —Explícate, ¿qué significa que ha venido para instalarse en Seattle?

—Parece ser que ha dejado su trabajo en Londres y, si aún sigue disponible el puesto que se le ofreció en Cullen-Swan el año pasado, quiere aceptarlo.

—Oh, vaya —exclamó Alice recostándose en su asiento —¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? ¿Habló contigo?

—No, claro que no. Pero hoy estuvo en la empresa y Edward me explicó sus planes.

—Entonces Edward está al tanto.

—Sí.

—¿Qué dijo él? ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

—No lo sé —confesó —No llegamos a hablar de ello. Él tenía una llamada que atender y yo aproveché para largarme de la empresa. Le he dicho que después hablaríamos pero aún no he reunido fuerzas para hacerlo —confesó y finalmente las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo durante toda la tarde, rodaron por sus mejillas descontroladas, mientras escondía el rostro entre sus manos.

—Hey, Bella —exclamó Rose acercándose a ella para rodearla con sus brazos.

—Dios mío, Rose, ¿entiendes lo que esto significa? ¿Lo que significa para mí? Solo faltaban dos meses para la boda —explicó —Dos meses. ¿Os dais cuenta? ¿Qué puede ser más humillante que ser dejada plantada en el altar dos veces y en solo cuestión de tres meses? Dios mío, ¿cómo voy a superarlo?

—Espera un momento —le interrumpió Alice —¿Edward dijo que vayáis a cancelar la boda?

—¿Y tú qué crees, Alice? Es Heidi. La chica que fue su novia durante una década. Vivían juntos. Se separaron porque ella no estaba dispuesta a trasladarse a América, pero ahora sí lo está.

—Espera un momento, Bella —le interrumpió Rosalie esa vez —¿Edward ha dicho que quiera cancelar la boda o esa es solo tu opinión?

—No lo ha dicho, pero no hemos hablado del tema. Pero, Rose ¿crees que yo debería permitirle continuar con un matrimonio falso solo para no sentirme humillada? No tengo derecho a impedirle ser feliz con la mujer que ama, solo por mi orgullo.

—A ver un momento, por ahora lo único que yo creo es que debes hablar con él. No puedes precipitarte si no sabes qué es lo que opina Edward de todo esto. Nada dice que quiera volver con Heidi. Llevan un año separados, y sin mantener contacto. Es probable que ya no sienta nada por ella.

—Sé que tenemos que hablar y desde luego que no voy a cancelar la boda sin antes hablar con Edward, pero ¿qué tengo que hacer? —se quejó —Conozco a Edward. Sé cómo es y sé lo que hará. No querrá cancelar la boda, por favor, desde luego que no lo hará —gimió —Me ofreció matrimonio para evitarme la humillación por el abandono de Sam, ¿en qué cabeza cabe pensar que va a cancelar la boda? Desde luego que no lo hará, es demasiado noble para ello, pero ¿cómo puedo yo permitir que siga adelante si tiene alguna posibilidad de casarse por amor?

—Bella —interrumpió Alice —¿Estás segura de que Edward desearía volver con Heidi? ¿Casarse con ella?

—No lo sé —lloriqueó —No lo sé, pero debo considerar la posibilidad y no puedo interponerme si ése fuera su deseo. Edward no se lo merece.

—Tienes que hablar con Edward, Bella —aconsejó Rosalie.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —lloriqueó —Pero necesito estar preparada. Si Edward quiere dejarlo no quiero mostrarme tan desesperada como para que él no pueda decidir hacer lo que quiera, o no se atreva a ser sincero.

—Bella, sigo pensando que te estás adelantando —aseguró Alice —No creo yo que Edward tenga intenciones de volver con Heidi. Creo, sinceramente, que eso está muerto.

—¿De verdad lo piensas? Aun así, Alice, debo tener en cuenta que Edward podrá no sentir nada por Heidi, pero tampoco lo siente por mí. Pero Heidi le ofrece al menos cosas que yo no. Ya sabe lo que es vivir con ella, sin duda no tendría ningún tiempo de adaptación, ni de abstinencia. ¿Por qué no iba a preferirla a ella?

—Repito —insistió Rosalie —Habla con él. Habla con Edward, pero con sinceridad, dile todo lo que te preocupa, dile todo lo que nos estás diciendo a nosotras y escucha lo que él tenga que decir antes de tomar ninguna decisión.

El timbre sonó interrumpiéndoles.

Alice fue hasta la puerta mientras Rosalie continuaba intentando hacer a Bella sentirse mejor.

Edward se había sentido desesperado al no poder hablar con Bella. Cuando se encontró a Emmett en el gimnasio y éste le dijo que esa noche Rosalie cenaría con Alice y Bella en la casa de su hermana, no dudó un instante antes de ir allí a buscarla.

Alice no hizo preguntas al verle, por lo que fue sencillo deducir que Bella ya les habría explicado las novedades.

En silencio le acompañó a la cocina donde estaba su prometida.

—Buenas noches —saludó sorprendiendo a Bella que le miró sintiéndose avergonzada por haberlo estado evitando durante todo el día.

—Hola, Edward.

—Bella, tenemos que hablar —dijo con seriedad.

—Les dejamos solos —dijo Rosalie poniéndose en pie dispuesta a marchar.

—No hace falta, Rose —le detuvo Bella —Creo que mejor nosotros nos vamos —propuso mirando a Edward interrogante.

Edward aceptó y abandonaron la casa. Bella declinó la oferta de ir en el coche de Edward por lo que en su propio coche siguió al joven hasta su departamento.

Inspiró profundamente cuando aparcó tras él.

Edward bajó de su coche y fue hacia ella para abrirle la puerta del coche y ayudarla a bajar.

En silencio subieron al loft.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un café, un refresco?

—Café.

Edward preparó café y llevó dos tazas al salón donde Bella retorcía sus dedos. Le entregó una taza y se sentó en la butaca frente a Bella.

—¿Por qué te fuiste así de la empresa? —preguntó Edward después de un largo silencio.

—Necesitaba pensar —reconoció sin atreverse a mirar a Edward.

—¿En qué?

Bella inspiró buscando las palabras que expresaran todo lo que quería decir. No las encontró. Finalmente solo decidió ser directa.

—¿Has vuelto con Heidi? —soltó a bocajarro levantando su mirada directa al rostro de Edward.

Edward dio un respingo sobresaltándose extrañado.

—Dios mío ¿de qué estás hablando? Desde luego que no he vuelto con Heidi.

—¿Vas a hacerlo?

—¡No! —rugió indignado —¿Cómo crees que volvería con Heidi? Voy a casarme contigo en dos meses.

—No voy a obligarte a continuar con nuestros planes de boda si quieres aprovechar la oportunidad que se te ha presentado de volver con ella.

—No tengo la menor intención de volver con Heidi, Bella. Y no solamente porque tú y yo estemos prometidos sino porque no siento nada por ella.

—Pero con Heidi podrías tener mucho más de lo que tú y yo tendremos.

Las palabras de Bella le dolieron porque no hicieron más que recordarle que ella no le amaba. Y que no creía que nunca pudiera llegar a hacerlo.

—Te respeto a ti y a nuestra relación mucho más que eso, Bella. Tú y yo tendremos algo bueno. Sigo pensando que así será y haré todo para ello.

—No quiero que te arrepientas de no volver con Heidi por mi culpa.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a cancelar la boda?

—Lo haría si eso sirviera para que uno de nosotros fuera feliz…

—Cancelarías nuestra boda sin pensarlo si Sam regresara, ¿verdad? —preguntó con seriedad.

Bella se sonrojó.

—Sam no va a regresar.

—¿Y si lo hiciera?

—No lo hará —repitió incómoda.

—¿Si lo hiciera? —insistió Edward

—No quiero hacerte daño, Edward. Pero tampoco quiero que pierdas tus oportunidades de ser feliz.

—Ni las tuyas —dijo él buscando con esas palabras la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Ni las mías —confirmó Bella en voz baja obligando a Edward a rezar para que los siguientes dos meses transcurrieran a toda velocidad, y Sam Uley mantuviese su decisión de permanecer en Nigeria.

* * *

 _ **Gracias por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer. Y como siempre b**_ _ **ienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

 _ **Dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:**_

Cuando acabaron el desayuno, Heidi sacó de su bolso un paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno recostándose en su asiento.

—Aún no lo has dejado —comentó Edward entregándole un cenicero.

—Sabes que es mi único vicio. Pero lo dejaré si quieres que lo haga —aseguró observándole seductora.

—No soy quién para opinar al respecto.

—Vaya, vaya —sonrió Heidi burlona —Estás en plan duro. Lo entiendo —reconoció —No fui muy receptiva ni justa contigo la última vez que nos vimos, pero estoy aquí para cambiar eso.

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **En mi perfil encontraréis el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia, y recuerdo también que estoy actualizando Martes y Jueves.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos leemos!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13**_

Bella durmió esa noche en casa de sus padres.

Ella y Edward habían dejado aclarada su situación, pero aun así prefirió dormir en su casa y Edward no se lo impidió.

Edward pudo haber intentado evitar a Heidi, pero sabía que no sería fácil. La chica estaba allí por él, y Heidi nunca había sido de las que se dan por vencidas fácilmente.

Consciente de que lo mejor sería enfrentar a la joven cuanto más pronto mejor, la llamó esa noche para desayunar juntos a la mañana siguiente. No pudo negarse cuando Heidi insistió en verlo en su departamento y no en el restaurante de su hotel como Edward pretendía.

Cuando la joven se apersonó en su casa temprano en la mañana, Edward ya estaba perfectamente vestido preparando café y huevos revueltos.

—Vaya —exclamó la chica con un mohín cuando Edward abrió la puerta —Esperaba encontrarte con tu ropa de dormir —dijo estirándose para dejar un muy corto beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—No duermo con ropa de dormir —respondió Edward desconcertado ante la actitud de la joven.

—Lo sé —sonrió ella mirándolo con toda intención a la vez que se adentraba en el loft. —Este sitio está tal como lo recordaba —dijo mientras le entregaba a Edward una caja de donuts para acompañar el desayuno.

—Es un loft, ni tan solo tiene paredes como para cambiar mucho la decoración.

—Me encanta tal como está —aseguró sentándose en un taburete alto frente a la barra de desayuno.

Mientras Edward servía el desayuno para ambos, Heidi se interesó por su familia, por Alice y por los pequeños y adorados sobrinos de Edward.

Le habló sobre su familia y sobre algunos amigos en común que aún vivían en Londres.

Cuando acabaron el desayuno, Heidi sacó de su bolso un paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno recostándose en su asiento.

—Aún no lo has dejado —comentó Edward entregándole un cenicero.

—Sabes que es mi único vicio. Pero lo dejaré si quieres que lo haga —aseguró observándole seductora.

—No soy quién para opinar al respecto.

—Vaya, vaya —sonrió Heidi burlona —Estás en plan duro. Lo entiendo —reconoció —No fui muy receptiva ni justa contigo la última vez que nos vimos, pero estoy aquí para cambiar eso.

Edward la observó con atención decidiendo que había llegado el momento de dejar las cosas claras y poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué estás aquí exactamente, Heidi?

—Te lo he dicho. He dejado el bufete.

—¿Por qué?

—Las cosas no iban bien —reconoció la chica —Tuve un desliz —confesó bajando la mirada avergonzada —Y he perdido el respeto de mis compañeros.

—No voy a preguntarte qué tipo de desliz, porque no es de mi incumbencia…

—Puedo explicártelo si quieres.

—No hace falta —le cortó —Pero, ¿es por eso que has decidido aceptar el puesto que te ofreciéramos en Cullen-Swan? ¿Estás huyendo de Londres?

—No —aseguró tajante —Podría conseguir un trabajo donde quisiera y tú lo sabes. Soy buena, Edward, no puedes negarlo.

—No lo negaré. Solo necesito entender por qué aceptas un trabajo ahora, después de haberlo rechazado tajantemente hace menos de un año. Es mi empresa, Heidi, mía y de mi familia y si voy a pedirles que valoren la posibilidad de considerarte para ese puesto, quiero saber exactamente a qué se debe el cambio.

—Es verdad que no quería seguir en Londres, pero si decidí venir a Seattle es porque el puesto en Cullen me interesa mucho. Profesionalmente creo que es un gran desafío y estoy segura de que soy más que capaz de afrontarlo.

—Si realmente estás interesada, hablaré con la junta directiva sobre ello. Pero no puedo prometerte nada. Las cosas han sido difíciles para la empresa y apenas nos estamos recuperando.

—Gracias. Me alcanza al menos con saber que lo plantearás. —aceptó Heidi —De cualquier forma, sabes que eso no es todo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió.

—Te he echado de menos, Edward —dijo la chica sugerente poniéndose en pie para rodear la isla y acercarse a él. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos apretándose contra él —Te he echado de menos y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que me perdones y volvamos juntos.

Edward asió sus manos y las desenredó de su cuello para alejar sus brazos de él.

Heidi le observó extrañada cuando él se puso en pie y se alejó de ella.

—Respecto a eso, Heidi —dijo recostándose en la encimera de la cocina —, no va a ser posible y quisiera dejarlo claro desde ya para evitarnos situaciones incómodas a todos los implicados.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A qué te refieres con todos los implicados? ¿De verdad no puedes perdonarme?

—No hay nada que perdonar, Heidi, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. No estoy enojado ni molesto contigo ni siento que tengas que pedirme perdón por nada, pero eso no implica que tú y yo vayamos a volver a mantener una relación que no sea de amistad.

—No puedes ser tan duro, Edward —se quejó la joven.

—No es ser duro, Heidi, es solo que yo he seguido adelante con mi vida.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó la joven mirándole recelosa y desconcertada.

—Lo que he dicho. He seguido adelante y estoy en una relación.

—¿Estás en una relación? ¿Qué tan seria?

—Mucho. —confirmó —Vamos a casarnos en menos de dos meses.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó la chica con una mezcla de indignación y desconcierto —¿Cómo es que vas a casarte en dos meses? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con esa mujer? Tú y yo estuvimos juntos durante nueve años y nunca siquiera me planteaste la idea de un matrimonio y ahora te vas a casar con una mujer con la que llevas saliendo apenas unos meses. Eso es una locura.

—Lamento que te lo parezca, pero es nuestra decisión y no te incumbe en absoluto.

—¿Cómo puedes casarte con una mujer a la que apenas conoces?

—No diría que apenas la conozco, nos conocemos de toda la vida. Sí que nuestra relación romántica es reciente, pero estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella —explicó sincero —y no quiero perderla. Mi único deseo es estar con ella y formar una familia juntos.

Heidi le observó suspicaz enfocándose en la primera frase que Edward había dicho.

"Le conozco de toda la vida" lo que significaba que le conocía desde que estaba con ella.

—¿Le conoces desde siempre? O sea que ya le conocías cuando tú y yo estábamos juntos y llevábamos nueve años de relación.

—Nunca tuve nada con ella antes —aseguró entendiendo claramente hacia dónde se dirigían los pensamientos de su ex novia —No estaba enamorado de ella antes, nunca te fui infiel ni te engañé pero, cuando nuestra relación se rompió y comencé a tener más trato con ella, la conocí mejor y la conocí de una forma que no lo había hecho antes y no pude evitar enamorarme de ella. Es la mujer que amo y es la mujer con la que voy a casarme el tres de septiembre.

—¿Quién es? —indagó la joven mirándole petulante.

—Bella.

—¿Bella? —preguntó mirándole desorbitada —¿Bella Swan?

—Sí. Bella Swan.

—No entiendo, Edward, ¿cómo es posible que vayas a casarte con Bella Swan? ¿Desde cuándo estás saliendo con ella? ¿Y qué ha pasado con su novio?

—Bella y Sam se separaron hace ya un tiempo —explicó Edward —Sam se fue a Nigeria con médicos sin fronteras.

—Pero ¿y tú y ella…? No entiendo…

—No hay mucho que entender, Heidi, simplemente Bella y yo estamos juntos y vamos a casarnos. La boda está organizada, el viaje de novios también y estamos acabando los últimos retoques en la casa en la que viviremos.

—Oh, venga ya —comentó con desdén la joven —Dime que solo os faltan el perro y los hijos —agregó sintiéndose indignada. Algo resonó en su cabeza y miró al hombre con sorpresa y curiosidad —Está embarazada —exclamó —Te acostaste con ella y la embarazaste y estás obligado a casarte con ella, es eso ¿verdad?

Edward rodó los ojos pensando en que nada había más lejos de la realidad que Bella embarazada de Edward, el hombre con el que nunca había hecho el amor.

—¿Tan difícil es creer que me enamorara?

—No me lo creo. No puedes haberte enamorado de ella en dos meses, y menos enamorarte de tal forma como para proponerle matrimonio. Hay algo más allí.

—Puedes imaginar lo que quieras, Heidi. Pero solo acertarás si imaginas que me enamoré de Bella y sentí miedo de perderla. Le propuse matrimonio porque no hay nada que desee más que vivir mi vida con ella y formar una familia juntos.

—Podías simplemente llevarla a vivir a tu departamento —comentó la joven con rabia mal contenida. —Al fin y al cabo eso fue lo que hiciste conmigo. Lo que me ofreciste a mí junto con un puesto de trabajo en tu empresa.

—Supongo que pude hacerlo, sí —reconoció —Pero no sé, algo me decía que no bastaba, que quería más, y que quería ofrecerle más. No sé, Heidi, no quiero que pienses que nunca sintiera por ti lo que siento por Bella, pero no sé, esto es lo que quería hacer. Quería casarme con Bella y ella aceptó. Nuestras familias nos han regalado la casa de nuestros sueños y debo confesar que yo sueño con ver en ese jardín corriendo a nuestros hijos, lanzándole una pelota a algún perro lanudo. ¿Qué puedo decir, Heidi?

—No sé lo que estás haciendo, Edward, pero no puedo entenderlo. No puedo entenderlo y no puedo aceptarlo.

—Tú no tienes nada que aceptar o dejar de aceptar. Esto no tiene que ver contigo.

—¿Que no tiene que ver conmigo dices? —gritó iracunda —Tiene todo que ver conmigo. En solo unos pocos meses limpiaste de un plumazo nueve años de relación.

—Dios, Heidi, no seas cínica —se quejó —No hagas esto, Heidi. No fui yo quien decidió acabar definitivamente lo nuestro, fuiste tú.

—¡Y tú no has sido capaz de esperarme unos pocos meses!

—Reconozco que no lo hice. Di por acabada y, definitivamente, nuestra relación el día que cerraste esa puerta tras de ti para volver a Londres.

—¿Nunca me diste ni tan solo una oportunidad de recapacitar?

—Nunca dije que fuera a hacerlo. —aseguró tajante. —Ni tú dijiste que desearas tiempo para recapacitar.

—¿De verdad, Edward? —gimió la chica —¿De verdad no vas a darme una oportunidad de arreglarlo? He dejado todo por ti, por una oportunidad para nosotros, y tú ni tan siquiera vas a pensártelo. Dejé mi trabajo, mi casa…

—Lo siento, Heidi. Tal vez debiste preguntarme antes de hacerlo.

—Después de nueve años, ¿cómo podía imaginar que acabarías con todo de esta forma?

—Lo siento. Voy a casarme con Bella y nada cambiará mi decisión al respecto. Si todavía lo deseas puedo hablar con la junta directiva de Cullen-Swan por el puesto de abogada que te ofrecimos hace tiempo. No puedo prometerte nada ya que la empresa apenas está recuperándose y no estamos incurriendo en gastos extraordinarios, pero aun así puedo consultarlo.

—¿La junta directiva? —inquirió irónica —¿Bella forma parte de ella?

—Sí. Bella, Alice, Carlisle, Charlie Swan y yo.

—Pues entonces ya tengo mi respuesta —dijo levantando su rostro altanera, a la vez que cogía su bolso de la silla en la que lo había dejado para dirigirse a la puerta.

—¿Significa eso que no estás interesada en el puesto?

—Desde luego que lo estoy —rebatió —Ya veremos qué dice tu nueva novia. —agregó saliendo del departamento para cerrar la puerta con un portazo.

* * *

 _ **Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

—Heidi desea aceptar el puesto que le ofreciéramos en el pasado, si es que está disponible —le explicó Edward recuperando el tema que les competía.

—¿Está decidida a instalarse en Seattle?

—Sí.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Que lo hablaría con la junta directiva.

—Estarán de acuerdo. Era una buena idea hace un año, sigue siéndolo ahora —dijo sintiéndose más abatida de lo que debía.

 _ **No olvidar que en en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **También en mi perfil encontraréis el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos leemos el martes!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14**_

La mañana estaba tocando a su fin cuando Edward llegó a la empresa.

Antes incluso de pasar por su despacho, fue a por su prometida.

Bella estaba codo a codo con Jacob Black, estudiando planos y documentos a fin de adaptar su proyecto a los nuevos presupuestos que el director financiero había aprobado.

—Buenos días —saludó al entrar sobresaltándoles.

Bella se sonrojó al verle. No había tenido un sueño tranquilo después su conversación de la noche anterior, y no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa al verle.

—Buenos días —saludaron ambos y a Edward le extrañó ver el modo nervioso en que se comportaba el delineante estrella de su novia.

—Buenos días, Black. Hola, cariño —su voz se suavizó cuando se acercó a Bella y se inclinó para besar sus labios mientras su mano acariciaba sugerente su espalda.

En beneficio de su compañero de trabajo y para mantener frente a todos la fachada de perfecta y feliz pareja, respondió al beso y a su saludo con calidez y una sonrisa.

—¿Estáis ocupados?

—Bastante, sí —reconoció Bella —Tu presupuesto es incompatible con nuestro proyecto —discutió enfadándose.

Edward sonrió condescendiente.

—Podemos discutirlo.

—Vamos a discutirlo —aseguró Bella con énfasis.

—De acuerdo. Estoy abierto a ello, pero debo aclararos desde ya que no habrá grandes cambios, así que los lineamientos generales a los que deberéis ceñiros son o serán muy similares a estos.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que dices, Edward —debatió la joven enardeciéndose por momentos.

Edward sabía que no podía tardarse en enfrentar esa discusión, pero había algo mucho más personal que quería discutir con su prometida antes. Algo que para él era mucho más importante que cualquier proyecto profesional de la empresa.

Y tenía que ver con sus proyectos personales.

—Bella —le interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para hacerla callar —Tendremos que discutir sobre este tema, sin dudas, pero antes tengo algunos temas que tratar contigo.

—¿Qué temas? —inquirió dubitativa.

—Algunos temas más urgentes —dijo mirando a Jacob con intención.

Jacob, entendiendo la indirecta se excusó y dejó el despacho malhumorado, diciéndole a Bella que le llamase cuando pudiesen continuar trabajando.

—Debo reconocer que ese tipo no acaba de gustarme —dijo Edward asiendo la mano de Bella y tirando de ella hasta el sofá.

—¿Jacob?

—Sí, Jacob.

—¿Por qué no? Es un excelente profesional.

—Sí, un excelente profesional que se come con los ojos a mi prometida, esperando tener la oportunidad de comérsela de cualquier otra forma —explicó sentándose junto a Bella.

—Qué tonterías dices —rió la joven —Él y yo trabajamos muy bien juntos, es solo eso.

—Sí, ya, lo que tú digas —dijo condescendiente. —¿Cómo estás? —preguntó con ternura enredando en sus dedos un mechón oscuro.

Bella se sonrojó ante el cambio de tema tan imprevisto, sabiendo que la preocupación de Edward se debía a la actitud infantil que ella había mostrado el día anterior al huir de la empresa sin atreverse a enfrentar a su prometido y hacerle saber sus miedos.

—Bien —aseguró.

—¿Estás más tranquila?

—Sí —confirmó —Pero algo me dice que este tema aún no está concluido.

Edward la observó sonriendo comprensivo.

—Si te refieres al tema de que vaya a cancelar la boda, pues entonces sí lo está. Está completa y definitivamente agotado. No voy a cancelar la boda, Bella. Nada hará que cambie de opinión al respecto. Quiero casarme contigo, Bella y voy a hacerlo, sea como sea —sonrió haciéndole sonreír.

—¿Y Heidi? —preguntó sintiéndose nerviosa e intrigada.

—De ella quería hablar contigo. Estuve con ella esta mañana —explicó ganándose de su chica una mirada especulativa.

—No tienes que explicarme nada, Edward.

—Este es otro tema que deberíamos aclarar. —rebatió —Bella, no importan las razones que nos hayan llevado a decidir contraer matrimonio, tú eres mi prometida y serás mi esposa de la misma forma que yo soy tu prometido. No voy a ocultarte nada y quisiera que tú no me lo ocultaras a mí tampoco. Te debo el mismo respeto y la misma fidelidad que si este matrimonio hubiese sido más… convencional, por así decirlo. No quiero que pienses que puedo tener cualquier tipo de historia o relación con otra mujer, solo porque nuestra relación sea más… casta que lo acostumbrado. —explicó vehemente —Puedes estar segura que yo espero lo mismo de ti. Espero tu respeto, tu honestidad, tu fidelidad. Así que tú tienes derecho a esperar lo mismo y tienes todo el derecho del mundo de reclamarme lo que quieras.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué debería reclamarte?

—Quiero decir que si te molesta que haya visto a Heidi, o si te molestase que lo hiciera o prefirieses que no le viera, solo tienes que decírmelo y bastará para mí.

—No tengo derecho a pedirte que no veas a tu ex novia.

—Tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo. Yo podré asegurarte que puedes confiar en mí, que aunque viera a Heidi nunca pasaría nada entre ella y yo, pero si prefirieses que no le viera, solo dímelo. Puedes estar segura de que yo te lo diré si en algún momento me molesta que pases tanto tiempo encerrada a solas con Jacob Black, trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche.

—No voy a dejar de trabajar con Jake —discutió haciéndole reír.

—No voy a pedírtelo —aseguró divertido —Pero tal vez a tu delineante favorito le venga bien que le aclare que estás tomada.

Bella sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

—Heidi desea aceptar el puesto que le ofreciéramos en el pasado, si es que está disponible —le explicó Edward recuperando el tema que les competía.

—¿Está decidida a instalarse en Seattle?

—Sí.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Que lo hablaría con la junta directiva.

—Estarán de acuerdo. Era una buena idea hace un año, sigue siéndolo ahora —dijo sintiéndose más abatida de lo que debía.

Contar con un abogado especializado les ahorraría mucho tiempo y dinero, lo sabía. Ella había sido gran parte impulsora de esa idea en el pasado y sabía que Heidi Seear llevaría a cabo un trabajo magnífico, pero tener a la ex novia de su actual novio y futuro marido trabajando junto a ellos no acababa de ser una idea que le gustara.

—Quería hablarlo contigo antes de planteárselo a los demás —explicó Edward —No voy siquiera a plantearlo a la junta si tú no estás cómoda con la idea.

—Ambos sabemos que sería una buena estrategia para la empresa. —aseguró bajando la vista a su regazo sintiéndose hundida.

Era demasiado difícil separar la parte profesional de la personal. La Bella profesional reconocía que sería lo mejor para la empresa tener a Heidi con ellos, pero la parte personal no se lo permitía.

Ella iba a casarse con Edward y, aunque no estuviera enamorada de él, sabía que no sería sencillo trabajar con su ex novia. Vivir cada día viéndolo trabajar con esa chica e intuir que él pudiese estarse preguntando por qué no había cancelado sus planes con Bella Swan para volver con la preciosa abogada.

Sabía que Edward no le sería infiel pero temía de igual forma que él se lamentara alguna vez porque su honor le impidiese hacerlo.

—No es lo que estoy diciendo, Bella. Estoy diciendo que si tú no estás cómoda con la idea de Heidi trabajando con nosotros, entonces, simplemente no reiteraremos la oferta.

—No sería muy profesional de mi parte.

—Me importa un bledo la profesionalidad. Esto es entre tú y yo. Esto es algo personal, Bella. Heidi es mi ex novia. Estuve con ella nueve años y espero estar contigo mucho más que eso. Entiendo que a ti puede incomodarte que la contratemos. Lo entiendo porque te vi ayer y sé lo que sentiste. Puedo jurarte que tus temores son completamente infundados, pero me da igual. Si esto te incomoda entonces no hay nada más que discutir.

—Quiero ser profesional, Edward —gimió —Quiero actuar como una profesional, pero no puedo asegurar que no vaya a sentirme celosa o temerosa, si tengo que verte todos los días junto a ella —reconoció avergonzada.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa indulgente cargada de cariño.

Tiró de ella acercándola a él y la rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho.

—No hay más que hablar, entonces —murmuró hundiendo su rostro en el fragante cabello de la chica —Hablaré con Heidi y le diré que en este momento no vamos a contratar a nadie.

—Ay, Edward… no sé…

—Shh, cariño, es una decisión tomada. —la alejó solo unos centímetros para levantar su rostro con dos dedos y enfocar su mirada en él —Pero quiero que estés segura de mí, Bella. No importaría cuánto ni cómo pudiera estar cerca de Heidi o cualquier otra mujer. Nada me hará replantearme lo que tú y yo estamos construyendo. No voy a serte infiel, ni siquiera a desearlo, porque lo único que deseo es que nuestra relación se vuelva sólida, feliz, inquebrantable. Te enamorarás de mí, Bella —aseguró —y nunca te daré una razón para arrepentirte.

—¿Y tú, Edward? —murmuró —¿Tú te enamorarás de mí? —inquirió expectante.

—Puedes estar segura de ello —dijo acariciando sus labios con su pulgar.

Con el corazón henchido de amor por esa mujer, bajó sus labios a los de ella y la besó.

Comenzó con un beso suave y tierno, pero se profundizó cuando Bella separó sus labios para permitirle la entrada a su boca.

Ése era un beso diferente, reconoció Bella. No tenían público ni nadie a quién demostrarle que mantenían una relación real, seria, sincera.

Era un beso para demostrarse a sí mismos, que lo suyo podría convertirse en lo que todo el mundo buscaba pero no mucha gente encontraba.

Era un beso para asegurarse de que ese matrimonio de conveniencia, tarde o temprano, antes o después, se acabaría convirtiendo en un matrimonio por amor.

Y por un momento, ninguno de los dos, pudo albergar la menor duda al respecto.

* * *

 _ **Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores. Espero que disfrutéis la historia.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

—Heidi —dijo llamando la atención de las dos mujeres que se voltearon a verle. —¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Te hacía más profesional, Edward. No pensé que aceptarías los caprichos de una cría por encima de la empresa de tu familia —rugió la mujer.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Heidi?

—¿Vas a decirme acaso que no es por ella que has retirado la oferta de trabajo que me habías hecho?

—Heidi, antes que nada debes tener claro que yo no te hice la oferta personalmente sino en nombre de la empresa, lo que significa que no es mi decisión sino de la empresa.

—Sí, claro —rió desdeñosa la mujer —No soy idiota, Edward. Tu flamante noviecita tiene miedo de que tú reconozcas lo que sientes por mí y lo que no sientes por ella si yo me instalo en la ciudad y por ello te ha pedido que retires la oferta. Todos vosotros sabéis que no tendréis una mejor abogada internacional que yo.

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil encontraréis el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos leemos el martes!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15**_

Hablar con Heidi no sería sencillo y Edward lo sabía con certeza.

No le interesaba en absoluto que la joven trabajara en Cullen-Swan, pero sabía que ella no se lo tomaría nada bien.

Siendo Jasper el director del departamento jurídico de la empresa, le pareció una buena solución que fuese él quien le llamara para darle la noticia.

—Ya está —le informó Jasper dejándose caer en la butaca frente al escritorio de su amigo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó levantando la vista de los papeles que examinaba.

—Acabo de hablar con tu ex novia.

—¿Has hablado con Heidi? ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

—Bastante mal, la verdad. Le molestó que no fueses tú quién se lo dijese. Le expliqué que tú habías dejado la decisión en manos del departamento legal y por ello era yo el encargado de explicarle la situación. Dijo que no se creía una palabra. Que estaba segura de que habría sido Bella quien le rechazara y que sabía que lo hacía porque ni Bella misma se creía que tú estuvieras enamorado de ella.

—Diría que tiene razón en eso —sonrió Edward con tristeza.

—¿No crees que ya sería hora de que le confesaras a Bella lo que sientes?

—No todavía. Necesito saber que tengo una oportunidad de ganarme a Bella, una oportunidad de que ella deje de sentir lo que siente por Sam. Solo así estará dispuesta a darnos una oportunidad a nosotros. Y saber que la amo cuando ella cree que nunca podrá amarme a mí solo la agobiaría.

—No acabo de comprender ese razonamiento.

—Bella me quiere —explicó —No me ama pero me quiere lo suficiente como para no querer hacerme daño. Ella piensa que si yo estuviera enamorado de ella cuando no puede corresponderme, solo acabaría lastimándome.

—¿No crees que podría enfadarse cuando sepa la verdad?

—No hay razón para que se enfade. Simplemente la amo, no le soy infiel, no le estoy engañando, simplemente la amo —argumentó con convicción —Y cuando ella lo sepa será porque está lista para ello. No se lo tomará mal entonces.

—Espero que no te equivoques.

—No lo haré —aseguró confiado.

No mucho después, en su despacho, Bella recibía una visita que no deseaba en absoluto.

—Bella, Heidi Seear está aquí para verte —le informó su secretaria.

—¿Heidi Seear? —inquirió temblorosa.

—Sí, ¿le hago pasar?

Por un momento dudó. Hubiera sido mucho más sencillo despachar a la joven alegando alguna reunión de trabajo o alguna ocupación similar, pero no creía que Heidi fuese de las que se dejase evitar. Seguramente se sentaría a esperarle y, antes o después, se vería obligada a atenderle.

Mejor acabar con esa visita cuanto antes.

—Sí, dile que pase. —aceptó por fin.

—Buenos días, Heidi —saludó a la joven intentando ocultar su incomodidad.

—Me tienes miedo, ¿no es así? —dijo la mujer sin la menor cordialidad.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió Bella con sorpresa.

Heidi apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio de Bella cerniéndose sobre ella de forma peligrosa.

—Estoy segura de que tu mano está detrás de todo esto.

—¿Detrás de qué?

—No te hagas la mosquita muerta conmigo —rugió la chica —Sabes que estoy aquí para aceptar el puesto de abogado internacional que Cullen-Swan me ofreció el año pasado, y estoy segura que has sido tú quien le ha dicho a Edward que me rechazara.

—No sé de lo que hablas —mintió sintiéndose avasallada por la mujer que la observaba amenazante.

—Jasper me llamó hoy para decirme que Cullen-Swan no podía mantener la oferta que me hicieron hace algunos meses.

—¿Te explicó Jasper la razón? ¿Dijo que es por algo que yo dijera?

—Sabes que no lo diría —rugió la mujer alejándose del escritorio —Todos encubrirían a la niña de papá. Pero tú y yo sabemos que fue tu opinión la que hizo a Edward dar marcha atrás en la oferta.

—Lo siento, Heidi. Si no me equivoco, Cullen-Swan te realizó esa oferta hace unos diez meses.

—Sí.

—La rechazaste entonces.

—He venido a aceptarla ahora. Sé que no habéis contratado a nadie para el puesto. He dejado mi vida en Londres y mi trabajo por este lugar. —explicó furiosa.

—Lo siento. Tal vez debiste informarte antes sobre la vacante.

—¡Sé que el puesto está vacante! —gritó furiosa.

—Tal vez sí, pero debiste pensar que quizás la empresa ha cambiado de opinión sobre la necesidad de llenarlo.

—La empresa no ha cambiado de opinión, ¡has sido tú quien lo ha hecho! Y lo has hecho porque tienes miedo de que Edward te deje para volver conmigo.

Desde la puerta, Edward escuchó las palabras de su ex novia y se enfureció. Bella tenía suficientes dudas sobre él y su amor o desamor por Heidi como para que ésta viniera a abonarlas.

Había ido en busca de Bella, cuando Tanya le informó que tenía una visita. Por un momento pensó en volver más tarde, pero entonces Tanya le dio el nombre de la visitante y supo que no podía dejar a Bella a solas con su ex.

—Heidi —dijo llamando la atención de las dos mujeres que se voltearon a verle. —¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Te hacía más profesional, Edward. No pensé que aceptarías los caprichos de una cría por encima de la empresa de tu familia —rugió la mujer.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Heidi?

—¿Vas a decirme acaso que no es por ella que has retirado la oferta de trabajo que me habías hecho?

—Heidi, antes que nada debes tener claro que yo no te hice la oferta personalmente sino en nombre de la empresa, lo que significa que no es mi decisión sino de la empresa.

—Sí, claro —rió desdeñosa la mujer —No soy idiota, Edward. Tu flamante noviecita tiene miedo de que tú reconozcas lo que sientes por mí y lo que no sientes por ella si yo me instalo en la ciudad y por ello te ha pedido que retires la oferta. Todos vosotros sabéis que no tendréis una mejor abogada internacional que yo.

—Lo siento, Heidi, pero esta empresa lleva mucho tiempo sin ocupar ese puesto y le va muy bien. De hecho, después de tu negativa, seguimos adelante y decidimos qué haríamos con el puesto y la decisión de la junta directiva fue seguir adelante sin ocupar ese lugar. Hemos seguido adelante sin necesitarte, no es extraño que ahora prefiramos seguir así y no incurrir en gastos innecesarios.

—Eso es una idiotez. Ayer no me dijiste nada de esto.

—Ayer me sorprendiste, pero después de meditarlo y hablarlo con los directivos, hemos decidido que podemos continuar prescindiendo de un abogado interno a la empresa.

—Oh, vamos, ¿de verdad creéis que soy tonta? Tu noviecita está aterrada. Tiene miedo de que le dejes a dos meses de la boda para volver con la única mujer que has amado durante toda tu vida. Sabe lo que ocurriría si yo me instalase en Seattle, pero ¿sabes qué? Voy a quedarme aquí aunque no trabaje para esta empresa —sentenció la chica petulante.

Edward se irritó profundamente al ver a Bella encogerse en su asiento.

Él sabía con certeza que todo lo que Heidi decía estaba calando hondo en su prometida. Ella misma lo había reconocido el día anterior. Tenía pánico de verse humillada al ser abandonada por segunda vez en su camino hacia el altar.

Lo que no sabía Bella era que nada ni nadie harían a Edward replantearse su decisión de desposarla. Ni mil Heidis lo lograrían.

Edward clavó la mirada en su prometida. Bella sintió la fuerza de su mirada y levantó la vista a su rostro.

Sin dejar de mirarla, el joven caminó hacia ella mientras hablaba.

—Podrás instalarte en Seattle, Heidi —dijo —, podrías instalarte en mi departamento e incluso en mi propia cama y aun así, nada, me haría replantearme mi decisión de casarme con Bella —aseguró cuando se detuvo frente a su prometida. Enredó sus manos con las de ella y la instó a ponerse en pie.

Bella se levantó temerosa pero no dejó de observarle.

—De todas las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida, la de casarme con Bella ha sido la única de la que no he dudado ni un instante —aseguró —Nada me hará cambiar de opinión y nada hay que Bella pueda temer —agregó mirando a la chica con una devoción que impacientó y enfureció a su ex novia.

—Eso ya lo veremos —rugió la chica amenazadora para abandonar el despacho con un portazo que hizo saltar a Tanya.

—Sabes que todo lo que ha dicho es la verdad —susurró Bella sin dejar de mirarle en cuanto se quedaron solos.

—Tú debes saber que yo no he dicho ni una sola mentira —aseguró él también en susurros mientras su mano acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas.

—Es la mujer que has amado toda tu vida.

—Pero se acabó hace mucho —aseveró —Nunca me he arrepentido de estar comprometido contigo, Bella. Ni siquiera cuando hace dos días Heidi me dijo que quería volver conmigo. No quiero estar con Heidi. Quiero estar contigo y ya va siendo hora de que lo creas —sonrió.

—Quiero creerlo. Quiero creerlo y quiero creer que no te arrepentirás nunca —musitó.

—Hazlo, entonces. Créelo porque esa es la única verdad —sentenció con sus dedos acariciando su rostro.

Bajó su cabeza y sus labios alcanzaron los de ella.

La besó con delicadeza, con ternura, e intentó con ese beso brindarle toda la confianza que le hacía falta y que sería la única que le daría seguridad.

Heidi no se marchó de Seattle, por el contrario, se instaló en la ciudad y después de tan solo una semana comenzó a trabajar temporalmente para un bufete internacional.

En esos días visitó frecuentemente a los Cullen y los Withlock, pero para cuando tres semanas después, aún no había conseguido volver a ver a Edward, dejó su trabajo y volvió al viejo continente.

Lentamente, Bella recuperó la confianza en él y cuando se cumplió el primer mes de la llegada de la joven inglesa, Bella había vuelto a ser asidua visitante de la cama de su prometido.

* * *

 _ **Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores. Espero que disfrutéis la historia.**_

 _ **Fue un capi cortito, pero espero que os gustara.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

Su hermana, sentada a su lado, no dejaba de observarle con comprensión.

—Tú la amas —aseguró Alice en su oído, inclinándose hacia él.

Edward se volteó para mirarla con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Como nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien —reconoció por fin, sabiendo que era incapaz de seguir ocultándole a su hermana los poderosos sentimientos que tenía por su prometida.

—¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

—No quiero asustarla —explicó volviendo su mirada al escenario.

—Bella debería saber que te casas con ella por amor.

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil encontraréis el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos leemos el martes!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 16**_

A medida que la boda se volvía inminente, Bella se sentía cada vez más confiada y Edward cada día más ansioso.

Aquellos fueron los cuatro meses más célibes y castos de la vida de Edward desde que había perdido la virginidad a los quince, aunque para ser justos, también fueron los cuatro meses más castos de la vida de Bella desde que había perdido su virginidad a los dieciocho.

Pero aún sin intimidad sexual, la relación que ambos compartían era completamente satisfactoria, aunque cabe decir que Edward especialmente, no se habría negado a adicionar algo de sexo.

Para beneficio de terceros seguían demostrando un noviazgo normal y coherente con sus respectivos pasados, para lo cual pasaban muchas noches juntos, en el departamento de Edward.

Edward vivía en un loft, el cual contaba con una sola cama. King Size, sí, pero una sola cama al fin y al cabo.

Por esta razón, y apelando a la madurez que les caracterizaba, cuando Bella se quedaba en casa de Edward, siempre habían compartido cama, colchón y mantas.

Y mientras Bella parecía completamente cómoda y relajada, Edward se debatía entre el gozo y el sufrimiento. Gozo por dormir junto a la mujer que amaba y poder observarla, admirarla y aprehender sus pequeños gestos y costumbres y sufrimiento por no poder hacer más que mirarla y tal vez, alguna vez, recostarse contra ella y poner su mano en la estrecha cintura femenina.

Pero en solo una semana más, se convertirían en marido y mujer, se irían de viaje de novios por dos semanas para luego instalarse en su casa de Juanita Point.

De alguna forma, y aún no sabía cómo lo había logrado, Edward había convencido a Bella de compartir habitación en el que sería su hogar.

Aunque no podía dejar de temer que esos cuatro meses solo fueran un preludio de lo que sería su vida de casados, no veía la hora de compartir con esa mujer la que esperaba fuese su cama por los próximos cincuenta o sesenta años.

A solo una semana de la boda, Alice organizó para ellos una despedida de solteros conjunta.

Un grupo de unos quince amigos se juntaron para cenar en un restaurante con karaoke.

Después de la cena, y los muchos brindis que los fueron volviendo risueños, los más desinhibidos fueron subiendo al escenario.

Mientras Bella y Rosalie reían divertidas sobre el escenario cantando y bailando al ritmo de Katy Perry, Edward era incapaz de alejar la mirada de su prometida.

Su hermana, sentada a su lado, no dejaba de observarle con comprensión.

—Tú la amas —aseguró Alice en su oído, inclinándose hacia él.

Edward se volteó para mirarla con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Como nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien —reconoció por fin, sabiendo que era incapaz de seguir ocultándole a su hermana los poderosos sentimientos que tenía por su prometida.

—¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

—No quiero asustarla —explicó volviendo su mirada al escenario.

—Bella debería saber que te casas con ella por amor.

—No —negó vehemente —Se sentiría culpable por no sentir lo mismo por mí.

—Tiene derecho a saber que la amas.

—Se lo diré. Cuando sea el momento.

—¿Y cuándo crees tú que será el momento?

—Cuando Bella se enamore de mí. Al menos cuando esté dispuesta a sentirlo, abierta a enamorarse de mí y olvidar a Sam.

—No estoy segura de que no le haya olvidado ya.

Edward se recostó en su asiento suspirando.

—Rezo para que llegue ese momento.

Las chicas acabaron su canción y abandonaron el escenario entre aplausos y aclamaciones del público.

Cuando llegaron a su mesa se dejaron caer en sus asientos aún riendo divertidas.

—Estuviste magnífica —aseguró Edward rodeando a Bella con su brazo y atrayéndola hacia él para darle un sonoro beso que la tomó por sorpresa.

—Gracias —respondió ruborizada cuando se separaron.

A partir de ese momento, Alice no dejó de observar a la pareja que formaban su hermano y su mejor amiga y, por primera vez desde que hacía ya más de tres meses había conocido la noticia de que ambos iban a embarcarse en un matrimonio por conveniencia, tuvo esperanzas de que, finalmente, todo saldría bien.

Al día siguiente, Alice se presentó en el departamento de su hermano.

Ese día, Bella tenía la mañana ocupada con los últimos preparativos de la boda, por lo que la noche anterior, al volver del karaoke, la limosina contratada la había dejado directamente en casa de sus padres.

Alice le observaba sonriendo suspicaz desde la puerta.

—Alice, no sé por qué pero no creo poder decir que no te esperaba.

—He venido a ver a mi hermanito. ¿Hay algo de malo en ello? —dijo sonriente mientras entraba en el departamento. —Espero no molestar.

—Desde luego que no, anda, pasa.

—¿Estás solo?

—Sí. ¿Te apetece un café?

—Sí, gracias —aceptó la chica acompañándole a la cocina —¿Y Bella? —inquirió sentándose frente a la isla, mientras su hermano llenaba dos tazas con el café que se acababa de filtrar.

—Esta mañana la tenía bastante ocupada. Tenía una prueba del vestido y luego tenía una cita con la floristería. Renée le acompañaba.

Edward se sentó frente a su hermana y no pudo dejar de notar la mirada llena de ironía que su hermana le dirigía.

—Vamos —le instó por fin —Di lo que has venido a decir.

—Al fin entendí por qué a Jasper no le sorprendió tu compromiso con Bella. Desde la noche de vuestro compromiso nunca podía entender que no se mostrara tan desconcertado como yo lo estaba con todo esto, pero ahora lo comprendo. Él lo sabía.

—Sí. Y Emmett.

—Pero, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste lo que sentías por ella?

—Porque no te habrías quedado sin hacer nada —confesó sabiendo que su hermana se sentiría ofendida.

Tal como esperaba, Alice se ofendió, aunque le bastó solo un instante para reconocer que su hermano tenía razón. Ella no era de las que se mantenía al margen, aun cuando no fuera de su incumbencia.

—Podía haber hecho algo sin que tuvierais que llegar a casaros de esta forma. —rebatió Alice con indignación.

—No hace falta, Alice. Lo creas o no, estoy más que conforme con cómo ha resultado todo. De cualquier forma acabaré enamorando a Bella y acabaremos con un matrimonio por amor, solo que mientras lo hago, ella y yo estaremos viviendo juntos y compartiendo una vida juntos.

—¡Pero todo es fingido! —reclamó la chica.

—Por Dios, Alice, ¿no te das cuenta? Bella y yo nos besamos delante de todos como una pareja normal. En cierta forma podría decirse que es fingido y que lo hacemos solo por cubrir las apariencias pero, ¿crees que no la siento estremecerse en mis brazos? ¿Crees que no sé que ella lo disfruta tanto como yo? No me hace falta robarle besos forzados para que poco a poco ella vaya notando cuánto nos atraemos, cuánto nos gustamos y cuán bien lo pasaremos juntos.

—Bella cree que tú no la amas.

—Ya te lo he explicado. Se sentiría culpable; en lugar de ello al pensar que estamos en igualdad de condiciones respecto al amor, se siente más relajada, abierta y receptiva.

—Me preocupa que se te vaya de las manos.

—¿Qué crees que podría llegar a suceder?

—No lo sé. Que Bella acabe arrepintiéndose. Que se acabe convenciendo de que se merece alguien que la ame y se atreva a buscarlo.

Edward observó a su hermana con recelo y algo de indignación.

—No conoces a tu mejor amiga si crees que sería una persona tan poco confiable. Bella se ha comprometido conmigo, no saldría simplemente a buscar a alguien más. —discutió con vehemencia —Si en algún momento sintiera que necesita algo más o algo diferente de lo que yo le ofrezco, me lo diría. Me lo diría antes de buscar a otra persona y entonces yo le demostraría claramente cuánto la amo.

—¿Puedo preguntar desde cuándo te sientes así por ella?

—Desde que volví de Inglaterra —confirmó sorprendiendo a su hermana de manera contundente.

—¿Desde que volviste de Inglaterra?

—Sí. Me sentía increíblemente atraído por ella pero al principio creía que era solo atracción, además de que Bella estaba con Sam, así que intenté seguir adelante. Acabé de reconocer completamente cuánto la amaba el día que fuimos al festival de La Push.

Tres meses después de que Edward regresara de Europa y se instalara de nuevo en Seattle, se había organizado un festival de rock en las playas de La Push.

El festival, que reunía grandes y pequeños grupos más y menos famosos del mundo de la música, había durado un fin de semana y los chicos habían tenido reservadas desde varios meses antes, tres plazas dobles en el camping que había junto al recinto donde se llevaría a cabo el festival.

En el último momento a Sam le había surgido una guardia en el hospital y no había podido asistir al concierto.

Entonces los chicos habían invitado a Edward. Teniendo tres tiendas de campaña dobles, Bella y Edward habían compartido la tienda y Edward había ocupado el lugar en el que debía haber estado Sam.

—¿El concierto de La Push? —inquirió Alice mirándole con ojos desorbitados —Pero entonces Bella aún estaba prometida con Sam.

—Lo sé. —aceptó —Pero compartir esa tienda con Bella, verla dormir de esa forma tan deliciosa en que lo hace, escuchando esos pequeños sonidos… En un momento de la noche se acurrucó contra mí y acabó durmiendo sobre mi pecho —explicó sintiéndose enternecido con los recuerdos de aquel lejano fin de semana —Dios, Alice, no puedo explicarte lo que siento por Bella.

—¿Cómo pudiste ser su amigo los siguientes tres meses mientras seguía prometida a Sam y organizaba su boda?

—Fue difícil. Era difícil cada día, pero sabía que Bella amaba a Sam y yo realmente creía que sería feliz con él. Nunca pensé en hacer algo que pudiera robarle su felicidad.

—Te habrá hecho muy feliz que Sam le abandonara.

—No, aunque no lo puedas creer no me hizo feliz verla destrozada o infeliz, sintiéndose triste y humillada. Nunca le habría deseado que tuviera que pasar por eso. En ese primer momento no pensé que yo finalmente sería capaz de hacer mi jugada. Luego sobrevino todo lo de la empresa, la pérdida de confianza en nuestros apellidos… hasta que finalmente, un día Carlisle me dio la idea.

—¿Papá te dio la idea de que le propusieras matrimonio a Bella? —inquirió Alice cada vez más sorprendida.

—No con esas palabras pero cuando los Volturi comenzaron a poner en duda la solidez de nuestra sociedad, en una junta en la empresa Carlisle dijo algo que me dio la idea.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Él dijo que si después de que nuestras familias fueran amigas desde hacía ya más de treinta años y los hijos fueran mejores amigos desde su nacimiento, solo haría falta que los Cullen y los Swan intercambiáramos nuestra sangre para demostrar una unión más sólida.

—Entonces decidiste mezclar tu sangre con la de Bella.

—Nuestra sangre quedará definitivamente mezclada el día que ella y yo tengamos un hijo.

—Estás confiado en que sucederá ¿verdad?

—Completamente. No puede ser de otra forma.

—Vaya, Edward, nunca hubiera imaginado nada de esto —reconoció Alice mirándole enternecida —Sabes que Bella es mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria. No creo que pudiera conseguirte una candidata mejor para ser tu mujer.

—Lo sé.

—Pero ¿no tienes miedo, Edward? ¿Miedo de que las cosas no salgan como imaginas?

—Estoy aterrado —confesó —Pero no tanto como lo estuve cuando le hice la proposición. Y ella simplemente dijo sí. —sonrió petulante.

—Bella está convencida de que tú aún estás enamorado de Heidi.

—Heidi —suspiró —Estuve nueve años con Heidi, y ya no puedo siquiera recordar su rostro. Si alguna vez intento pensar cómo era el cuerpo desnudo de Heidi, no puedo recordarlo porque a mi mente solo viene la imagen de Bella, envuelta en varias capas de ropa y un saco de dormir, con el cabello esparcido sobre la colchoneta hinchable en aquella tienda en el camping de La Push. Si intento rememorar los sentimientos que me embargaban cuando hacía el amor con Heidi, solo vienen a mi mente y a mi cuerpo las sensaciones que me ahogan cuando beso a Bella en la comisura de sus labios y aspiro el fragante olor a coco y vainilla de su cabello.

—Pero Bella solo lo ve como un matrimonio de conveniencia, con toda la frialdad y el pragmatismo que rodean un matrimonio de ese tipo. —batalló Alice.

Edward sonrió con arrogancia a su hermana.

—Supongo que por eso mismo es tan conveniente que yo la ame. Uno de los dos tiene que sentirlo para poder enseñarle al otro lo felices que podemos llegar a ser. Allí ves la conveniencia del amor.

Sentenció negándose a dejarse amedrentar por las palabras de su hermana menor.

* * *

 _ **Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores. Espero que disfrutéis la historia.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos por leer._**

 _ **Y en el próximo capi, hay que prepararse para ir de bodas. O no?**_

 _ **Dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

—Esto es una locura. Creo que seguir con este matrimonio es una locura.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Rosalie inquietándose ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Que no deberíamos casarnos. Acabaremos haciéndonos infelices —gimoteó.

Sus amigas se miraron la una a la otra nerviosas antes de hablar.

—No vas a plantar a mi hermano en el altar, ¿o sí?

—No quiero lastimarlo —sollozó sintiéndose cada vez más histérica.

—¿Crees que no le lastimará ser humillado de esta forma?

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil encontraréis el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos y hasta el jueves!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 17**_

De pie frente al enorme espejo, Bella esperaba que Stefan, su modisto, acabara de abotonar los últimos botones de los ciento cincuenta y dos que ceñían el vestido, ajustándolo a su cuerpo.

—Ya está —sentenció Stefan dedicándole a través del espejo una mirada orgullosa —Seguramente, ese guapísimo prometido tuyo hará saltar estos botones hoy a la noche —le dijo sonriendo socarrón —pero puedes estar segura que habrá valido la pena. Estás bellísima.

Bella se observaba absorta.

Realmente lucía magnífica. Su vestido blanco se adaptaba a su cuerpo moldeándolo exquisitamente. La espalda cubierta de encaje se ajustaba mediante los consabidos botones y acababa en una amplia cola.

Llevaba el cabello recogido en pequeñas trenzas que le conferían un aire romántico y femenino.

Detrás de ella, Alice, su dama de honor, colocó sobre su peinado la peineta de la abuela Marie que sus padres le habían entregado esa mañana.

—Estás preciosa, Bella —murmuró su amiga.

Bella volvió a fijar su mirada en el espejo y no pudo reprimir por más tiempo dos tímidas lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro.

Verse así, vestida de novia, le removió demasiados sentimientos.

Era septiembre y ella estaba a punto de casarse, tal como lo había planeado durante tanto tiempo.

Pero el novio no era quien ella había esperado. El novio no era quien había imaginado ni el hombre con el que durante años había soñado.

Y aún no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Porque ese día, ella, Bella Swan, iba a casarse con un hombre al que no amaba y que tampoco le amaba a ella.

Y no creía que fuera justo para ninguno de ellos.

Edward era un gran amigo y ella le tenía mucho cariño y respeto, pero no le amaba. No le amaba como siempre pensó que amaría al hombre que fuera a convertirse en su marido.

Y él tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia ella.

Pero entonces ¿acaso no se merecían casarse con alguien a quien amaran y que les amara en respuesta? Bella sabía bien que su matrimonio no sería infeliz, ni insostenible. Sabía que entre ellos habría respeto, cariño, incluso risas y alegrías, pero ¿no se merecían ambos que también hubiese amor?

Bella nunca se había considerado una romántica idealista, pero no quería dar el "sí, quiero" pensando en que tarde o temprano acabaría divorciándose. Y por alguna razón no creía que pudiese haber un final distinto para un matrimonio por conveniencia.

Porque tarde o temprano Edward conocería a otra mujer y se enamoraría de ella. Era inevitable. Edward no podría vivir toda la vida junto a una mujer a la que no amara.

Y ella tampoco.

Rosalie entró en la habitación al momento que salía Stefan.

—Dios mío, Bella —susurró —Estás preciosa. —aseguró la rubia acercándose a sus amigas.

—Edward se volverá loco —aseguró Alice risueña.

—Ya lo creo —rió Rosalie —La suite nupcial arderá esta noche —agregó burlona incrementando el malestar de la novia que se alejó molesta del espejo.

—Sí, claro —soltó con desdén —Vosotras conocéis la naturaleza de la relación que tenemos Edward y yo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ambas sabéis que no es un matrimonio por amor, sino por conveniencia.

—Pues es muy conveniente que Edward te ame —discutió Alice ocupando el lugar de Bella frente al espejo para retocar su maquillaje.

—¡Qué tonterías dices! —se burló Bella paseándose nerviosa por la suite —Edward no me ama ni yo a él. Esto es una locura. Creo que seguir con este matrimonio es una locura.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Rosalie inquietándose ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Que no deberíamos casarnos. Acabaremos haciéndonos infelices —gimoteó.

Sus amigas se miraron la una a la otra nerviosas antes de hablar.

—No vas a plantar a mi hermano en el altar, ¿o sí?

—No quiero lastimarlo —sollozó sintiéndose cada vez más histérica.

—¿Crees que no le lastimará ser humillado de esta forma?

—Por Dios, Alice —suspiró —No voy a humillarle, no voy a dejarle plantado, pero creo que debo hablar con él. Razonar esta decisión. Edward comprenderá que es una locura casarnos de esta forma.

—Dios mío, Bella. Éste no es el momento para razonamientos. Tal vez debisteis haberlo pensado antes. Todos os lo dijimos y vosotros os empeñasteis en que era una excelente decisión. Tienes cuatrocientas personas allí fuera esperando por veros casaros, no puedes simplemente decir, lo siento, no fue una buena idea.

—No puedo casarme con alguien a quien no amo solo por colmar las expectativas de un montón de personas a las que apenas conozco —discutió.

—No, pero tal vez deberías pensar en las expectativas de tu prometido.

—¡En él estoy pensando! —gritó —Edward se merece estar con la mujer que ama.

—Tal vez esa mujer seas tú —explicó Rosalie calmada.

—No lo soy. Él me lo dijo. Me tiene mucho cariño pero no me ama. Esperaba enamorarse de mí con el tiempo.

—Entonces seguramente eso sea lo que acabe sucediendo. —aseguró Rosalie sentándose junto a Bella —Edward es un buen hombre…

—Lo sé. Sé que es un buen hombre. El mejor.

—Te hará feliz, Bella.

—No lo entiendes —se lamentó la chica —Yo soy quien no le hará feliz a él.

—No digas eso. Le harás feliz. —discutió Alice —Edward está deseoso de casarse contigo.

Bella se levantó de su asiento para volver a deambular por la suite.

—Tengo que hablar con Edward —soltó por fin completamente decidida a acabar con ese extraño matrimonio.

Alice fue en busca de su hermano después de confirmar que no podría hacer desistir a su amiga.

—¿Bella? —la voz dubitativa de Edward se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta unos momentos después. —¿Bella? Dice Alice que quieres hablar conmigo —comentó el joven nervioso mirando a su hermana, quien se había negado a explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

Ante el asentimiento de Bella, Rosalie abrió la puerta y abandonó la habitación antes incluso de que Edward entrara.

—¿Bella? —le llamó él al entrar, pero se detuvo de inmediato completamente deslumbrado ante la visión de su, hasta entonces, prometida.

Lucía exquisita con un vestido que acentuaba sus suaves curvas y realzaba su piel clara y sus oscuros cabellos.

Se veía femenina, etérea y si Edward no hubiese estado ya perdidamente enamorado de ella, lo habría hecho entonces.

Pero algo había en su rostro que desentonaba. Una tristeza en su mirada mezclada con preocupación le hizo estremecer y, por un momento sintió la necesidad de arrodillarse y suplicarle que no cancelase la boda.

—Bella… estás… preciosa —susurró acercándose a ella con lentitud.

—Edward… —gimió ella antes de esconder su rostro entre sus manos y soltar su llanto acongojado —Lo siento, Edward…

Se dejó caer suavemente sentándose en la butaca que tenía a sus espaldas.

Edward se acercó y se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

—Shh, nena —murmuró el joven separando las manos de su rostro y acercándolas a sus labios —Tranquila, cariño. Cuéntame qué sucede.

—No puedo casarme contigo, Edward —explicó mirándolo implorante.

Edward inhaló intentando calmar su corazón que había comenzado a latir de forma desaforada al escuchar de boca de Bella las palabras que tanto había temido escuchar en los últimos cuatro meses.

—¿No quieres hacerlo?

—No puedo —afirmó —No puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacerte esto a ti.

—No puedes hacerme ¿qué, exactamente?

—Tú conocerás a alguien de quien te enamorarás. Tienes que poder casarte con la persona que ames.

—Bella, yo quiero casarme contigo —dijo poniendo especial énfasis en su deseo.

—Pero tienes que casarte por amor —discutió Bella resoplando —¿Acaso no quieres casarte por amor?

—Quiero casarme contigo —repitió él —No cuestiones mis razones.

Bella, molesta, se puso en pie y caminó por la estancia alejándose de él.

—Conozco tus razones y no me parecen justas para ti.

—¿Cuáles crees tú que son mis razones para casarme contigo? —inquirió poniéndose en pie para ir tras ella.

—Lo haces para disminuir la humillación que me suponía que Sam me hubiese dejado —explicó ella apenada.

Bella recordaba claramente la proposición que Edward le había hecho cuatro meses antes. Si la aceptaba, le había asegurado, podría dejar atrás todos los rumores y comentarios sobre su boda fallida con Sam Uley. No tendría que seguir escuchando comentarios sobre lo duro que debería ser para ella aceptar que su prometido la dejara colgada con todos los preparativos de la boda en marcha.

—¿Crees que me caso contigo porque Sam te dejó?

—Sabes que sí. No intentes negarlo.

—Por Dios, Bella —dijo él cogiéndola por sus antebrazos para girarla de frente a él.—Bella, yo sabía que si tú y yo nos prometíamos y nos casábamos, los rumores sobre ti queriéndote cortar las venas por Uley, acabarían, pero no soy tan altruista. No hubiera aceptado un matrimonio infeliz para el resto de mi vida solo para evitarte a ti un poco de malestar. Lo siento, cariño, pero no lo hubiera hecho.

—Y no quiero que lo hagas —rebatió Bella incómoda ante la dureza de las palabras de Edward.

—Y no lo hago —repitió él —Me caso contigo porque eres la mujer más guapa de Seattle. Porque eres hermosa, inteligente, simpática y divertida. Lo hago porque me gustas, me haces reír pero también me ayudas a pensar. Me caso contigo porque eres una persona fiel, leal, honesta. Porque sé que me respetas y me respetarás y porque yo te respeto y te respetaré. Me caso contigo porque sé que llegará el momento en el que tú y yo tendremos unos hijos maravillosos y hermosos…

—Ni siquiera tenemos sexo —le interrumpió.

—Pero lo tendremos en algún momento porque yo haré que tú te enamores de mí y tú harás que yo me enamore de ti. Tendremos unos hijos fantásticos y formaremos una familia envidiable, porque nuestra relación nace del cariño, el respeto y la admiración y eso es la base más sólida que cualquier relación podría aspirar a tener.

Sus palabras la conmovieron hasta lo más íntimo de su alma.

La devoción que Edward le profesaba era más de lo que había imaginado. Y todos los componentes que Edward había enumerado eran, como él había dicho, la base más sólida que cualquier pareja podía desear.

—No voy a obligarte a decirme que sí, Bella, pero tienes que saber que, si lo haces, llegarás a ser la mujer más feliz que haya pisado esta ciudad, y no voy a permitir que te arrepientas ni un solo día de esa decisión.

—Me preocupa que puedas arrepentirte y acabes odiándome —gimoteó sintiendo sus barreras caer y su resolución ponerse en pie.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa tan llena de ternura que la fascinó.

—No te preocupes por eso, cariño, porque si hay algo en este mundo de lo que estoy completamente seguro es de querer ser tu marido. Y puedes estar segura que ni un solo día me he arrepentido de mi proposición ni he creído estar equivocándome. —aseguró secando con sus pulgares las mejillas húmedas de la joven.

—¿Estás seguro? —gimió ella.

—Tanto como de que tus ojos son del color del chocolate fundido —aseguró en un susurro sin dejar de mirarla.

—Parece que resultarás un poeta romántico —comentó burlona sonriendo por primera vez desde que Edward había entrado en la habitación.

—Te dije que te enamorarías de mí pero no dije cuándo empezarías a hacerlo —rió sintiendo que podía comenzar a relajarse.

—Gracias, Edward. Creo que será muy fácil enamorarme de ti —susurró pegándose a él y rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

Edward apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de ella y exhaló sintiéndose realmente tranquilo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

—Sí, acepto.

—¿Quieres ir abajo y decírselo al pastor y los invitados?

Bella rio separándose de él.

—Sí. Ve tú primero y dile a Alice que necesitaré su ayuda para retocar mi maquillaje.

—Desde luego, nena. Te espero junto al altar —murmuró besando suavemente sus labios.

Y abandonó la habitación.

* * *

 _ **Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores. Espero que disfrutéis la historia.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos por leer._**

 ** _Bueno, de momento parece que habrá boda._**

 _ **Dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Edward en un susurro sosteniéndola entre sus brazos mientras suavemente se mecían al ritmo de la orquesta —¿Más tranquila?

—Sí, creo que sí —reconoció apoyando su rostro contra el amplio pecho masculino.

—Voy a hacerte feliz, Bells —prometió él una vez más presionando su cintura contra él.

—Sé que lo harás —aceptó Bella con un suspiro —Solo temo no poder hacerte feliz yo a ti.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Edward levantando su rostro con los dedos para enfrentar su mirada —Sé que seré feliz a tu lado, porque ya lo soy.

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil encontraréis el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos y hasta el jueves!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 18**_

Edward acababa de ver a Bella, pero aun así no se sintió preparado para la emoción que lo embargó cuando la vio caminar hacia él del brazo de su padre. Era hermosa y se veía hermosa. Y solo pensar que en unos minutos sería suya, se convertiría en su mujer, aquella con la que compartiría el resto de su vida, le hacía sentir un calor especial.

Cuando Charlie Swan depositó la mano de su hija sobre la de él, sintió que al fin todo estaba en su lugar.

—Estamos aquí reunidos… —comenzó el ministro su monólogo y Edward ya no pudo escuchar más que el bombeo de su corazón acelerado por la ansiedad que le producía llegar al momento crucial en el que Bella diera el sí que él tanto necesitaba.

A su lado, Bella se mantenía rígida.

Con su mano entrelazada a la mano de quien pronto se convertiría en su marido, intentaba relajarse, pero no le estaba resultando sencillo.

Creía saber lo que estaba haciendo y quería pensar que su decisión era la correcta, pero la nívea mano que acariciaba la de ella le hacía pensar que siempre había imaginado un tono de piel bastante más oscuro junto al suyo.

No quería ser injusta con Edward, pero no podía evitar imaginar cómo sería ese día si Sam no se hubiese marchado.

Edward imaginaba lo que la mujer a su lado estaría pensando, y no fue sino hasta que ella por fin expresó su aceptación, que pudo sentirse relajado. Quería disfrutar el día de su boda. Anhelaba pensar que los recuerdos que tendría del día que por fin había desposado a la mujer que amaba serían más románticos y no pensar que siempre recordaría aquel día como el día en lo que lo único que llenaba su mente y su imaginación era pensar en Bella como en una especie de Julia Roberts, corriendo por la nave principal de la iglesia para alejarse de él antes de encaramarse a una furgoneta de correo.

Cuando el ministro le autorizó a besar a la novia, después de haberles declarado marido y mujer, la ternura con la que el chico tomó su rostro entre las manos la enterneció.

El beso que Edward le dio fue dulce y lleno de ternura.

—Gracias por no huir —susurró Edward después de besarla apoyando su frente en la de ella —Te prometo que voy a hacerte muy feliz —aseguró.

—Sé que lo harás —sonrió ella conmovida cuando Edward rodeó con los brazos su cintura y la levantó para estrecharla contra él, dichoso, haciéndola carcajear.

El banquete transcurrió como en una nebulosa.

Mientras los invitados reían, comían y bailaban, Bella no podía dejar de pensar en la noche de bodas que tenían por delante.

Edward había reservado la suite nupcial del Four Seasons, donde pasarían la noche antes de marchar al día siguiente con destino Australia, para comenzar su viaje de novios.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Edward en un susurro sosteniéndola entre sus brazos mientras suavemente se mecían al ritmo de la orquesta —¿Más tranquila?

—Sí, creo que sí —reconoció apoyando su rostro contra el amplio pecho masculino.

—Voy a hacerte feliz, Bells —prometió él una vez más presionando su cintura contra él.

—Sé que lo harás —aceptó Bella con un suspiro —Solo temo no poder hacerte feliz yo a ti.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Edward levantando su rostro con los dedos para enfrentar su mirada —Sé que seré feliz a tu lado, porque ya lo soy.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No estás enamorado de mí.

—No estoy tan seguro —reconoció por fin sorprendiéndola.

Bella le observó recelosa sintiéndose más nerviosa de lo que había estado antes.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Eres preciosa, Bella. Eres inteligente, simpática, divertida, honesta, leal. ¿Qué más necesitaría para enamorarme de una mujer?

—No lo sé, pero no estás enamorado de mí —batalló ella mirándole recelosa.

Bella no deseaba que él estuviese enamorado de ella y no fue difícil identificar esa realidad.

No estaba preparada pero lo estaría, se prometió. Por el momento, debía intentar no espantarla.

—Es bueno que tú tengas tan claros mis sentimientos, porque yo no estoy tan seguro de todo como tú lo estás. —explicó —No podría desear ni necesitar en una mujer nada más de lo que tú me ofreces y, puedo asegurarte que nunca he sentido por ninguna otra mujer las cosas que tú me haces sentir.

—Lo que no quiere decir que me ames —discutió ella con terquedad.

—No creo que haga falta ponerle nombre a todo esto, nena. Tú y yo nos enamoraremos el uno del otro, nos amaremos y seremos felices.

—¿De verdad estás tan seguro?

—Completamente —aseveró —No hay otra opción —sonrió Edward levantando a la chica, alejándola del suelo para estrellar sus labios con los de ella en un beso incendiario que, incluso Bella, tuvo que reconocer, no era simplemente para beneficio de los invitados que les rodeaban.

Aún enfundada en su traje de novia, Bella retorcía sus dedos de pie frente a la ventana de la suite intentando calmar su nerviosismo, con la vista clavada en los barcos que cruzaban la bahía Elliot.

Edward despidió al botones que les había acompañado a la suite. Sus pasos suaves sobre la alfombra fueron tan silenciosos que Bella no notó su acercamiento hasta que los brazos del joven la rodearon desde su espalda, instándola a recostarse contra su pecho.

—Estás tensa —susurró él en su oído acariciando sus brazos.

Silenciosa, Bella reconoció la verdad de sus palabras dejando descansar su cuerpo contra el de él.

—Relájate, cariño —intentó tranquilizarla —Sabes que todo está bien. No es la primera noche que pasamos juntos y ésta no tiene que ser diferente de las anteriores.

—Es nuestra noche de bodas —dijo ella sin dejar de mirar la bahía —Seguramente habías imaginado algo diferente para tu noche de bodas.

—Lo creas o no, Bella, nunca había imaginado mi noche de bodas hasta que comencé a imaginarla contigo —reconoció con sinceridad —Y estoy seguro de que será todo lo que he imaginado.

—No hace falta que me mientas para hacerme sentir mejor —gimió ella apenada.

—No te miento, Bella. Nunca lo pienses siquiera. No te miento. —dijo separándose de ella y volteándola de frente a él —Te prometo, Bella, que nunca voy a arrepentirme de cómo han salido las cosas entre nosotros —aseguró dando un suave toquecito sobre su nariz —Voy a llenar la bañera de hidromasaje. Te he dejado un bañador sobre la cama, porque imagino que te sentirás más cómoda —dijo alzando una ceja interrogante.

—Lo tenías todo planeado —musitó con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú qué crees? Después de pagar esta fantástica suite no pensaba permitir que nos perdiéramos el jacuzzi. Además de que creo que nos relajará lo suficiente para descansar ya que mañana nos espera un viaje bastante largo.

Bella sonrió en aceptación.

—Mi vestido tiene ciento cincuenta y dos botones —explicó con una sonrisa —Creo que deberás ayudarme.

Edward no pudo evitar carcajearse antes de cernirse sobre ella y besar fugazmente sus labios.

—Vamos, gírate —ordenó volteándola nuevamente de espaldas a él.

Sus dedos temblorosos desabotonaron los botones del vestido que se le volvieron infinitos.

Cada centímetro de piel que la abertura del vestido revelaba iba excitándolo un poco más hasta sentirse al borde del colapso en el momento que alcanzó las caderas femeninas.

Inspiró profundamente buscando insuflar su voz de una calma que no sentía antes de hablar.

—Voy a llenar la bañera —dijo con un tono ronco que no pasó desapercibido para su flamante esposa. —Tú ve a cambiarte.

Sin voltearse y sosteniendo el frente de su vestido pegado a su cuerpo, Bella se dirigió a la habitación, donde encontró sobre la cama un exquisito bañador azul.

Envuelta en un mullido albornoz blanco se encontró en el enorme baño junto a Edward, vestido únicamente con un bañador mientras removía con su mano el agua caliente que soltaba un exquisito perfume a coco y lavanda.

—Aquí estoy —murmuró.

No lo sabía pero no hacía falta que se anunciase. El cuerpo de su marido se electrificaba con su cercanía aunque no la viera.

Su piel se estremecía, su corazón se aceleraba y su libido se disparaba.

Verla quitarse el albornoz, aunque debajo la cubriera un delicado bañador, no podía explicar lo que provocaba en su ser.

—Ven —dijo intentando mostrarse calmado estirando su mano hacia ella para ayudarla a entrar en el jacuzzi.

Luego entró él y se sentó frente a ella. Habría deseado poder recostarla a ella contra su pecho, pero temía que su erección la espantase.

Frente a ella, mientras los burbujeantes chorros calientes chocaban contra sus cuerpos, masajeó sus pies y subió por sus pantorrillas, relajándola más de lo que cualquier otra cosa pudo hacerlo.

Sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, apenas hablaron sobre la boda y el viaje de novios.

Edward sirvió champagne y le ofreció fresas bañadas en chocolate que los encargados del hotel habían dispuesto para ellos y su baño burbujeante se transformó en un momento de camaradería que le hizo olvidar a Bella que todos los invitados a la boda debían imaginarlos enredados en la gigantesca cama haciendo el amor.

Finalmente, cuando ambos se sentían suficientemente distendidos, Edward abandonó el baño dándole intimidad a su esposa.

Cuando por fin Bella salió del baño, vestida con un cómodo camisón, elegido por su madre y por tanto, mucho más sexy de aquellos a los que estaba habituada, Edward ya se encontraba tumbado bajando las mantas mostrando una actitud mucho más relajada de lo que se sentía en realidad.

Bella se coló bajo las mantas junto a él con timidez, pero indiferente a ello, Edward la atrajo a sus brazos y se dispuso a dormir después de darle las buenas noches a su esposa.

Seguramente debido al champagne, Bella no tardó en dormirse entre sus brazos.

Y así, durmiendo entre los brazos de su marido, cuyos pensamientos estaban completamente en paz, después de que finalmente el día de la boda hubiera llegado y acontecido tal cual lo había planeado, Bella pasó su noche de bodas.

Su primera noche de casada.

La primera de muchas, incontables noches que esperaba pasar junto a Edward.

La primera de muchas noches siendo la señora Cullen.

* * *

 _ **Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores. Espero que disfrutéis la historia.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos por leer._**

 ** _Bueno, ya se casaron y pasaron la noche de bodas. Seguro que todos esperamos algo más para la noche de bodas, pero dormir en los brazos de un dulce como este Edward, tampoco está tan mal, no creéis?_**

 _ **Dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

Edward se sentía flotar entre nubes cada vez que Bella giraba su rostro hacia él y buscaba sus labios para rozarlos, y no perdía oportunidad de corresponderle con caricias cariñosas.

—¿Comemos juntos? —propuso cuando la dejó a la entrada de su despacho.

—Mmm —gimió ella recostándose en él —Te lo diré más tarde. Quiero ver cómo está todo por aquí y seguramente Jacob tenga temas urgentes para mí.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el joven a regañadientes —pero no dejes que ese remilgado te atosigue —dijo besando suavemente sus labios.

—No te metas con mi delineante —le regañó con dulzura haciéndole sonreír.

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil encontraréis el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos y hasta el jueves!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 19**_

El viaje de novios fue mucho más de lo que cualquiera de ellos hubiera esperado.

No solamente fue divertido y emocionante sino que les unió como pareja más de lo que hubieran imaginado.

Durante dos semanas las islas de Australia, conviviendo durante veinticuatro horas al día, se conocieron de una forma que no lo habían hecho hasta entonces.

Bella aprendió cuánto adoraba Edward los deportes y la aventura, mientras recorrían los bosques pluviales y lagos de Fraser Island, surfeaban en Bells Beach o se sumergían en la gran barrera de coral de Queensland.

Edward aprendió a compartir las sesiones de relax que Bella disfrutaba tumbándose juntos bajo el sol de la playa de Bondi Beach, o compartiendo una noche de teatro o alguna función en la famosa Ópera de Sidney.

Para cuando, dos semanas después regresaron a Seattle, ni Bella ni Edward albergaban ninguna duda sobre la viabilidad de su matrimonio, ni sobre el exitoso futuro que les esperaba.

Cuando Bella entró en la empresa aquella primera mañana se le veía radiante.

Entrar a la empresa de la mano de Edward, su flamante marido, era una novedad, pero sin dudas una grata novedad.

Nadie dudaría al verles que eran una pareja enamorada recién llegada de su luna de miel. Ellos conocían cuál era la verdadera naturaleza de su relación, pero la confianza y complicidad que habían forjado en esas dos semanas, hacían que todos sus gestos se sintieran naturales.

Los besos en los labios, los roces y caricias, no les eran incómodos y se habían convertido en una grata costumbre.

Edward se sentía flotar entre nubes cada vez que Bella giraba su rostro hacia él y buscaba sus labios para rozarlos, y no perdía oportunidad de corresponderle con caricias cariñosas.

—¿Comemos juntos? —propuso cuando la dejó a la entrada de su despacho.

—Mmm —gimió ella recostándose en él —Te lo diré más tarde. Quiero ver cómo está todo por aquí y seguramente Jacob tenga temas urgentes para mí.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el joven a regañadientes —pero no dejes que ese remilgado te atosigue —dijo besando suavemente sus labios.

—No te metas con mi delineante —le regañó con dulzura haciéndole sonreír.

Después de una corta charla con su secretaria contándole algunos detalles sobre su luna de miel, Bella se enfrascó en el trabajo atrasado y los nuevos proyectos.

El trabajo, el día a día y la rutina les engulló, pero Edward no podía quejarse.

La relación entre ellos se afianzaba cada día, la confianza crecía y a medida que los días y las semanas iban pasando, su amor por Bella aumentaba.

Pero lo que más le satisfacía era pensar que ella, lentamente iba sintiendo lo mismo.

Lo que más disfrutaban ambos era la rutina matrimonial en la que se fueron sumergiendo.

Cada noche dormían en la misma cama y Bella se había vuelto adicta a dormir entre los brazos de Edward al punto que las pocas noches que, en esos primeros meses, Edward o Bella se vieron obligados a viajar por trabajo y pasar alguna noche fuera, ambos habían tenido un sueño incómodo y no habían descansado tan bien como lo habrían deseado.

Cada día desayunaban juntos y solían ir juntos también a la empresa.

Edward poco a poco estaba haciendo de Bella una deportista, como él mismo lo era, y eran frecuentes sus salidas de senderismo, sus fines de semana en La Push donde Edward intentaba enseñarle a surfear, e incluso alguna expedición de escalada que a Bella no le atrajo particularmente.

Pero no solo Bella estaba cambiando, ya que en esos días, Edward fue gradualmente volviéndose adicto a la lectura y no era extraño que pasaran una tarde de domingo en el sofá del salón con sus pies entrelazados y sus mentes enfrascadas en la lectura.

En esos primeros meses de matrimonio, su acercamiento, aunque gradual, era evidente y aunque no llegaran a incluir las relaciones sexuales, Edward confiaba en que hacia allí se encaminaban.

El contacto físico entre ellos era cada vez más frecuente y Edward notaba claramente que Bella se sentía cada día más cómoda con esos roces y caricias furtivas.

Bella, por su parte, se había encontrado inmersa en una paz y tranquilidad que no había creído posible el día de su boda.

No solo le gustaba compartir su vida con Edward sino que le echaba de menos cuando no estaban juntos.

Cada día se encontraba con que buscaba verle con las más tontas excusas. Explicarle cualquier novedad de trabajo, contarle el final de un libro, hacerle saber su intención de aprender a escalar o que había leído un artículo sobre alguna nueva ruta de senderismo en el Parque del Monte Rainier.

Cada noche se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama hasta que Edward se acostaba y podía acurrucarse contra él.

No podía continuar haciéndose la desentendida, cuando esperaba su beso suave al despertar por las mañanas antes de irse a la ducha y, en algún momento debería reconocer que se estaba enamorando de su marido.

Cuando se cumplió el tercer mes de su boda, Edward apareció en la casa con el regalo que ella más había deseado aunque nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de su anhelo.

Así fue como Leah, una preciosa cachorro de Golden retriever de pelaje oscuro, llegó a sus vidas agregándole más risas a sus vidas.

Edward era consciente de estar formando un hogar con Bella y quería creer que no tardarían en poner niños en él.

—¿Y cómo van las cosas con Bella? —preguntó Jasper un miércoles que se encontraron en el gimnasio del que Emmett era propietario.

—Cada vez mejor —reconoció satisfecho recostado en la estación de musculación.

—¿Ya te has confesado? —inquirió su amigo con curiosidad.

—Aún no.

—¿Y qué esperas? —preguntó Emmett que se había acercado a ellos sin que le notaran.

—No mucho —reconoció —Bella y yo estamos viviendo un matrimonio inmejorable. Todo va cada vez mejor, estoy seguro que no tendré que ocultarle mis sentimientos durante mucho tiempo más.

—Así que un matrimonio inmejorable —dijo Emmett con un tono burlón colocando más peso en las poleas —¿Ya te la has llevado a la cama?

La mirada que Edward le dirigió a su amigo debió haberlo congelado en su sitio, pero en su lugar solo le generó una enorme carcajada.

—No me gusta la forma en que hablas de mi mujer, Emmett —dijo entre dientes esforzándose para levantar el peso extra que su amigo le había transferido.

—Solo te he hecho una simple pregunta. No estaba hablando de tu mujer. —negó —Solamente quería saber que tan modélico e inmejorable es vuestro matrimonio.

Edward se levantó de su sitio y secó su sudor con la toalla que tenía junto a él.

Con rostro adusto se acercó a su amigo de forma amenazadora.

—No opines sobre mi matrimonio con Bella —dijo entre dientes —No cambiaría absolutamente nada de la relación que mi esposa y yo mantenemos.

—¿Ni siquiera estarías interesado en incluir sexo en ella?

—Lo creas o no, Emmett, amo a esa mujer y amo la relación que mantenemos. Lo que deba ser, será. Lo sé y no tengo prisa alguna por cambiar nada. —sentenció dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a los vestuarios.

Bella estaba acurrucada en el sofá del salón. Arropada con la peluda manta color rosa fucsia que no se separaba de ella desde que los primeros fríos habían llegado a Seattle, veía un capítulo estreno de Juego de Tronos, con Leah acurrucada en la alfombra a sus pies.

—Hola —saludó Edward acercándose a ella e inclinándose para besar su cabeza regodeándose con el perfume de su cabello.

—Hola, Ed. —respondió ella estirándose hacia él para besar sus labios —Estoy grabando el capítulo para ti, pero si quieres unirte a mí para verlo… —sugirió mimosa y él no pudo más que regocijarse.

Sin siquiera pensarlo se sentó junto a ella y la recargó sobre su pecho.

—¿Cuántos personajes se cargan por capítulo en esta serie? —comentó Edward cuando el episodio llegó a su fin.

Bella rió divertida apretándose contra su cuerpo.

—Nunca te gustan las series que me gustan a mí.

—Claro que sí, nena, pero ¿existe alguna razón para que tus series favoritas figuren en la lista de las más sangrientas? Game of Thrones, Walking Dead, Sons of Anarchy…

—Si quieres puedo pedirle recomendaciones a Tanya —comentó burlona acurrucándose en el regazo de su marido —Mi secretaria es una romántica empedernida.

—No me gustan las románticas empedernidas —aseguró él —Me gustan las sádicas sangrientas —gruñó bajando su boca para morder el cuello de la chica a la que cada día amaba más.

Como tantas veces había sucedido en los últimos tres meses, el ambiente se enrareció a causa de la eléctrica sensualidad que se coló entre ellos.

Bella aún no sabía cómo manejar la tensión que recorría su cuerpo cuando Edward la acariciaba, la besaba o simplemente la observaba con esa dulce devoción que ella había aprendido a adorar.

Más de una vez y más de dos le había encontrado observándola sin más, simplemente observándola. Ella se sentía tímida y él le quitaba hierro haciendo alguna broma y restándole importancia, pero Bella no sabía exactamente qué sentir o qué pensar cuando se despertaba a la mañana con Edward acostado a su lado mirándola con devoción.

Eran esos maravillosos silencios los que le obligaban a reconocer que se había acostumbrado tanto a ellos que no sabía ya cómo era vivir sin Edward.

Aún no se sentía segura de sus sentimientos hacia su marido pero algo le hacía pensar que podría estarse enamorando de él.

Edward era todo lo que una mujer podría desear o al menos imaginar en un hombre.

No solamente era increíblemente guapo, sexy y atractivo. También era inteligente y divertido. Pero con ella era además, tierno, considerado, protector, cariñoso.

¿Qué hacía falta para enamorarse de un hombre? ¿Acaso hacía falta algo más que todo aquello que Edward era?

No. Bella estaba segura que no.

Entonces ¿por qué ella no podía enamorarse de él?

¿Sería porque aún seguía enamorada de Sam?

Una vez más se encontró intentando responder esas preguntas.

¿Qué sentía por Sam? Llevaba meses sin pensar en él, meses sin recordarlo. Ya no se sentía curiosa sobre cómo sería la vida de Sam en Nigeria, ya no pensaba nunca en Sam arrepintiéndose de su partida y volviendo a casa. Es más, cuando lo pensaba se daba cuenta que no lo deseaba en absoluto, que el solo hecho de imaginar a Sam de regreso en Seattle no podría cambiar nada de la vida que ella llevaba, porque no había nada que él pudiera hacer para que Bella desease abandonar el hogar que ella y Edward estaban formando.

Y eso le llevaba a pensar nuevamente en la razón por la cual no se enamoraba de Edward.

Con esa nueva cuestión en la que pensar reaccionó en cuanto Edward sonriente golpeó suavemente su nariz.

—¿Qué pasó? —indagó risueño.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —respondió dando un respingo.

—Tu mente parece haberse ido de viaje.

Bella rió vergonzosa.

—Renée me llamó hoy. —explicó cambiando de tema.

—¿Por alguna razón en particular?

—Quería saber si teníamos planes para las vacaciones de Navidad.

—¿Y los tenemos?

—Yo no si tú no los tienes —explicó —Nos invitó a pasar las vacaciones con ellos en Aspen.

—¿Tus padres pasarán las vacaciones en Aspen?

—Sí, como cada año. ¿Te apetecería acompañarles?

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¿Vacaciones para esquiar, hacer trekking y snowboard? Creo que puedo adaptarme —respondió burlón haciendo a su mujer sacarle la lengua.

—Claro. Debí imaginarlo —gruñó Bella ganándose una sesión de cosquillas de parte de Edward que no hizo más que volver a sumirla en sus dudas y sus preguntas sin respuesta.

* * *

 _ **Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores. Espero que disfrutéis la historia.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos por leer._**

 ** _Estamos en época de capis tranquis. ¿Será la calma que precede a la tormenta? :P_**

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

Los primeros tres días en Aspen, el clima había sido bastante malo. Había llovido y nevado demasiado y prácticamente no habían salido de casa.

Recién para el cuarto día de su estancia, el clima mejoró y Edward por fin convenció a Bella de comenzar sus vacaciones deportivas, llevándola a esquiar o a realizar distintas rutas de senderismo.

Cuando se cumplía la primera semana de vacaciones, eligió una ruta por la ribera del río Roaring Forks que corría por la parte trasera de la casa, mientras sus suegros se marchaban a la montaña para esquiar y pasar el día con sus amistades.

Aunque la temperatura era baja el sol brillaba en el cielo azul celeste, y el paseo resultaba agradable.

Luego de una caminata de una hora, volvían a la casa. Edward caminaba lentamente por las piedras mojadas junto al río, cuidándose de no resbalar.

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil encontraréis el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos y hasta el jueves!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 20**_

Los primeros tres días en Aspen, el clima había sido bastante malo. Había llovido y nevado demasiado y prácticamente no habían salido de casa.

Recién para el cuarto día de su estancia, el clima mejoró y Edward por fin convenció a Bella de comenzar sus vacaciones deportivas, llevándola a esquiar o a realizar distintas rutas de senderismo.

Cuando se cumplía la primera semana de vacaciones, eligió una ruta por la ribera del río Roaring Forks que corría por la parte trasera de la casa, mientras sus suegros se marchaban a la montaña para esquiar y pasar el día con sus amistades.

Aunque la temperatura era baja el sol brillaba en el cielo azul celeste, y el paseo resultaba agradable.

Luego de una caminata de una hora, volvían a la casa. Edward caminaba lentamente por las piedras mojadas junto al río, cuidándose de no resbalar. Sabiendo cuánto odiaba el frío, Bella se sintió repentinamente bromista.

De la orilla del río cogió un puñado de nieve y formó una perfecta y compacta bola.

—¡Ay! —gritó intentando llamar la atención de su marido.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Edward de inmediato volteándose a verla.

Risueña aprovechó la ocasión y le estampó la bola helada en el rostro desprevenido.

La fuerza del impacto la hizo resbalar sobre las piedras mojadas y antes de que Edward pudiera reaccionar, Bella caía sentada con fuerza en la corriente helada.

—¡Bella! —gritó Edward preocupado y aún algo desconcertado sacudiéndose la nieve del rostro.

Bella estaba sentada en el frío cauce completamente empapada. Sus cabellos castaños caían sobre su rostro pegándose a él.

La visión de la chica le hizo carcajear divertido.

—¡Cállate, zoquete! —le regañó Bella enojada batiendo las manos para lanzarle agua a él, alcanzándole el rostro.

Sin parar de reír Edward se inclinó hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Eso, cielo, se llama karma —rió burlón tirando de su mano.

Bella le sacó la lengua y se apretó contra él cuando estuvo de pie con la intención de pasarle parte de su propia humedad.

—Vamos, Medusa. Vamos a la casa a cambiarte esas ropas mojadas antes de que te congeles. —ordenó tirando de ella.

Corrieron por el jardín hasta la puerta trasera de la casa.

Charlie y Renée aún no habían regresado de la montaña y la casa seguía tan silenciosa como lo había estado cuando ellos habían salido de allí.

—Dios, estoy helada —gimió Bella cuando entraron corriendo en la casa.

La ropa mojada se le pegaba al cuerpo y el pelo mojado se le adhería al rostro pálido por el frío.

—Necesitas una ducha caliente —dijo Edward viéndola temblar.

—Y tú —rió ella haciéndolo temblar aunque no de frío.

Subieron las escaleras con rapidez para dirigirse a la habitación y sin pensarlo mucho se metieron en el baño.

Edward abrió los grifos del agua caliente y una nube de vapor comenzó a llenar la habitación.

Cuando se volteó hacia Bella, trastabilló.

Ignorante de las reacciones que despertaba en su marido, Bella tiritando aterida se desnudaba.

Cuando llevó las manos al broche de su sujetador, levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Edward que la observaba hambriento.

Fue entonces que reaccionó a lo que estaba haciendo y quedó petrificada.

El infinito deseo que identificó en las pupilas de Edward la hizo tambalear. Bajo su sujetador sus pezones se endurecieron y su entrepierna se humedeció como respuesta al creciente deseo que estremeció su cuerpo.

—Edward… —musitó excitada a la vez que dejaba caer su sujetador muy lentamente.

Edward vio el deseo reflejarse en el rostro de Bella, y no pudo contenerse.

Tantos meses de deseo contenido, tantos meses viendo y sintiendo a su mujer durmiendo a su lado sin poder tocarla, tantos meses soñando con besar y acariciar su cuerpo entero, estallaron rompiendo las compuertas que los mantenían reprimidos.

El deseo nubló sus pensamientos y se lanzó sobre ella para besarla con desespero.

El impacto les llevó a la pared del baño y se besaron y abrazaron con ansias.

Bella enredó sus brazos en el cuello de Edward mientras las manos de él recorrían su cuerpo ávidas y acuciantes.

Subieron por su torso y sobaron sus pechos desnudos.

—Dios, Bella —susurró sin dejar de tocarla y acariciarla —Tengo que hacerte el amor —gimoteó sintiendo su erección golpear furiosa contra la ropa que la confinaba.

—Házmelo —dijo Bella y esa simple palabra fue suficiente para tirar toda la prudencia por la ventana.

Edward se separó de Bella para quitarse la sudadera y la camiseta mientras las manos de Bella desabrochaban sus pantalones con ansias para quitárselos.

Cuando estuvo desnudo volvió a ella que acababa de quitarse la ropa interior y le observaba entre nerviosa, excitada y temblorosa.

—Creo que iré a la velocidad de un colegial —confesó Edward sintiendo el líquido pre-seminal comenzando a gotear por su pene, sin poder alejar la mirada del cuerpo desnudo de su mujer.

—Ya iremos más lento la próxima vez —propuso Bella tirando de él para acercarlo a su cuerpo.

Tras tantear su abertura y notar su humedad, Edward hundió dos dedos en el sexo de su esposa. Sus paredes se aferraron a sus dedos con avidez.

Totalmente famélico Edward retiró sus dedos para reemplazarlos por su miembro.

Levantó las piernas de la chica enredándolas en su cintura y se hundió en su cuerpo gimiendo extasiado, al encontrar su hogar después de meses de deseo.

—¡Dios! —exclamó maravillado —He deseado esto por tanto tiempo… —suspiró.

—Lo siento, Edward —se disculpó ella sintiéndose culpable. —Siento haberte hecho esperar…

—Ni se te ocurra disculparte —ordenó acariciando su cuerpo —Solo deberás disculparme tú a mí por acabar muy rápido, te prometo que te lo compensaré.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —rió ella antes de volcarse sobre sus labios y comenzar a moverse sobre su falo.

Edward llevó su boca a la de ella y la devoró mientras embestía contra su cuerpo con celeridad.

La necesidad física le apabullaba pero el amor que lo asaltaba le desbordaba.

Amaba a su mujer, aun cuando ella no lo sospechara. Había prometido esperarla y lo había hecho aunque los días le hubieran resultado eternos y las noches agónicas.

Finalmente estaba haciendo el amor con la mujer que amaba y la ansiedad y necesidad física no le permitían disfrutarlo como deseaba.

Con un esfuerzo hercúleo, detuvo su accionar cuando se sintió al borde del desahogo, intentando llevarla primero a ella al orgasmo que tanto ansiaban.

Bella jadeaba en sus brazos estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, cercana al abismo de su clímax.

Edward intentó ralentizar sus embestidas pero su mujer se lo impidió sacudiéndose contra él.

—Por favor, Edward… —suplicó la chica gimiendo y le enloqueció al comprender que ella se sentía igual que él.

Llevó su mano al punto donde ambos se unían y acarició el nudo de nervios que escondían los pliegues del sexo de su mujer, mientras sus ingles volvían a bombear contra ella.

—Dios mío, Edward —gritó Bella demandante antes de arquear su cuerpo contra el de él, clavándolo aún más en su interior.

Desesperado Edward la embistió profundamente y gruñó cuando derramó su simiente dentro del cuerpo de su mujer, alcanzando un orgasmo profundo y demoledor.

Bella gritó su nombre al retorcerse sobre él cuando el clímax la alcanzó de igual forma.

Sin moverse de su posición intentaron calmar sus respiraciones alteradas y los latidos acelerados de sus corazones.

Cuando Edward sintió que por fin sus piernas eran capaces de sostenerle, se separó de ella aún sin abandonar el cálido refugio de su cuerpo.

Le dedicó una mirada cargada de amor y felicidad.

—Creo que encontramos un sustituto de la ducha para entrar en calor. —sonrió.

—Sin dudas uno mucho más divertido, aunque de todas formas, no creo que hayamos ahorrado mucha agua —dijo divertida viendo el agua correr en la ducha.

—Vamos, tomemos esa ducha —dijo Edward y sin soltarla caminó hasta pararse bajo el chorro caliente.

Compartieron la ducha tocándose, acariciándose y besándose con la necesidad y el deseo que habían acumulado en los últimos cuatro meses, y que tanto les estaba costando saciar.

—¿Crees que tus padres se ofenderán si no volvemos a abandonar la habitación en lo que resta del día? —preguntó Edward, mientras secaba a su esposa con una mullida toalla blanca.

—Espero que no —sonrió ella —Ésta es algo así como nuestra noche bodas. Espero que no se ofendan aunque no volvamos a abandonar la habitación en lo que resta de las vacaciones.

Bella estaba tumbada en la amplia cama, completamente desnuda y completamente relajada, después de una segunda ronda de sexo con su marido. A su lado, enredado entre sus piernas, Edward la observaba embelesado mientras sus dedos recorrían la suave piel femenina sintiéndola calentarse bajo sus dedos.

—Nunca tuve dudas de que tu cuerpo era exquisito —reconoció halagador —pero nunca habría podido imaginar lo deliciosa que sabe tu piel —murmuró mientras bajaba los labios sobre el pecho de la chica y lo lamía y succionaba endureciéndolo.

—Eres un romántico —se burló Bella erizándose con el húmedo roce de la lengua de su marido que, indolentemente, se deslizaba por su pecho y su vientre, dirigiéndose al sur.

—Ahora mismo me siento como un hombre perdido en el desierto… sediento en busca de un oasis —murmuró sugerente contra su piel, con su lengua dibujando húmedos círculos apenas a unos pocos milímetros de la raja femenina.

Bella separó las piernas con ansiedad y excitación, cuando la boca de su marido alcanzó su destino.

—Me vuelves loca —confesó entre jadeos cuando la lengua de Edward lamió su raja para luego succionar sus labios inflamados —Ahh —gritó excitada excitándolo a él más aún de lo que ya estaba.

Provocarle un orgasmo fue rápido y sencillo.

Edward se sentía más que deslumbrado y agradecido ante la receptividad de Bella y verla deshacerse entre sus brazos lo acercaba al éxtasis con una rapidez alarmante.

Desmadejada sobre las almohadas, tironeó de él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban obligándole a acostarse sobre su cuerpo.

—Te quiero dentro de mí —gruñó rodeando su cintura con las piernas y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

—Será un placer, nena —aseguró él y dirigió su miembro a la abertura húmeda y palpitante de la joven.

El clímax los golpeó como un rayo dejándolos exhaustos.

Edward se desplomó junto a ella sintiéndose satisfecho y dichoso.

—Eres increíblemente receptiva —murmuró después de un impasse bastante largo para recuperar el aliento.

Bella se volteó poniéndose de lado y de frente a él.

—Nunca me había sentido así —confesó ruborizándose.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nunca había alcanzado tantas veces la cima en tan poco tiempo —reconoció vergonzosa.

—Eres exquisitamente multiorgásmica.

—¡Qué va! No soy multiorgásmica —debatió.

—Pues yo diría que lo eres.

—Eso es una tontería —discutió combativa.

—Te has corrido más de una vez mientras te estimulaba, yo diría que eso son múltiples orgasmos… —explicó sonriente —pero puedes llamarlo como prefieras, yo me siento más que complacido de saber que te sientes así.

—Solo tú me has hecho sentir así —reconoció con timidez haciendo sentir orgulloso a su marido.

—Te prometo que intentaré hacerte sentir así durante el resto de mi vida —prometió con solemnidad.

—Te prometo que no me escucharás quejarme —se burló Bella sintiéndose complacida.

* * *

 _ **Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores. Espero que disfrutéis la historia.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos por leer._**

 ** _Y qué tal la tormenta que se estaba gestando? Sé que no muchas esperaban este capítulo tan pronto pero espero que lo disfrutaran._**

 _ **Dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

Pero ella quería más. Necesitaba más.

Quería que él la amara. Que la amara tanto como ella le amaba a él.

Quería que bebiera los vientos por ella. Que le costara respirar al imaginarla lejos de él.

Que estuviera dispuesto a luchar contra naciones enteras solo para evitar que alguien más la reclamara.

Que estuviese dispuesto a todo para mantenerse a su lado.

Quería que la amase, que la desease. Que no pudiera imaginar la vida sin ella.

Quería que no pudiese recordar cómo había sido su vida antes de ella y que no tuviera duda alguna de que nunca podría volver a ser feliz a menos que le tuviera a su lado.

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil encontraréis el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos y hasta el jueves!**_

 _ **Por último, he decidido convertirme en una de esas a las que llaman Autoras Divas. A partir de ahora voy a eliminar todos aquellos comentarios anónimos en los que me insulten. Si tienes huevos para insultarme sin conocerme, ten huevos para dejarme una forma de contestarte.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 21**_

Esa primera noche había sido maravillosamente larga.

Bella estaba perdidamente enamorada de su marido y ya no tenía sentido negárselo.

Sabía con certeza que Edward se sentía atraído por ella. Haber pasado las últimas dieciocho horas haciendo el amor y compartiendo el mejor sexo de su vida, entre caricias, arrumacos y palabras cariñosas, no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda al respecto.

Sabía que la apreciaba y sin dudas estaba muy encariñado con ella.

Pero ella quería más. Necesitaba más.

Quería que él la amara. Que la amara tanto como ella le amaba a él.

Quería que bebiera los vientos por ella. Que le costara respirar al imaginarla lejos de él.

Que estuviera dispuesto a luchar contra naciones enteras solo para evitar que alguien más la reclamara.

Que estuviese dispuesto a todo para mantenerse a su lado.

Quería que la amase, que la desease. Que no pudiera imaginar la vida sin ella.

Quería que no pudiese recordar cómo había sido su vida antes de ella y que no tuviera duda alguna de que nunca podría volver a ser feliz a menos que le tuviera a su lado.

Bella quería que Edward pensara en ella a cada instante y la echase de menos cada minuto que estuviesen separados. Que cada una de esas separaciones las viviese contando los minutos que faltasen para volver a verla.

Y quería todo eso, porque eso era exactamente todo lo que ella sentía por él.

Y Edward había prometido que se enamoraría de ella así como ella de él. Ella había cumplido su parte, así que no permitiría que Edward faltara a su promesa.

Cuando Edward despertó se encontró con la mirada de Bella clavada en él.

Sonrió somnoliento, sintiéndose más dichoso de lo que se había sentido en el último año.

—Buenos días —saludó estirando su mano para acariciar su cintura desnuda.

—Al fin despiertas —exclamó ella lanzándose sobre su boca y su cuerpo, arrancándole una carcajada.

—Alguien parece que está un poco ansiosa —se burló él recostándose sobre el colchón y tirando de ella para acostarla sobre su cuerpo.

—No tienes ni idea —aseguró volcándose sobre sus labios con voracidad.

Hicieron el amor con desenfreno, y fue como cada una de las veces de las últimas dieciocho horas, relajado, cómplice, excitante.

Bella cayó exhausta sobre el colchón después de haber cabalgado sobre su marido hasta que ambos alcanzaron un ansiado desahogo.

—Creo que me gustará mucho despertar así cada mañana —suspiró Edward aún jadeante.

—Pervertido —rió Bella tumbada junto a su marido mirando el techo.

—¿Pervertido, yo? —se carcajeó él —Diría que tú eres la pervertida. Apenas estaba despertando cuando me atacaste.

—Siéntete agradecido de que esperara que despertases. Por un momento pensé montarte mientras dormías —confesó risueña haciéndole reír.

—No me escucharás quejarme —aseguró volcándose sobre ella para besarla y acariciarla.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo besándose y acariciándose con ternura. Volcaron en sus arrumacos toda la necesidad, la contención y el deseo que habían estado guardando durante los últimos cuatro meses.

Esos últimos cuatro meses en los que Edward había dormido cada noche junto a la mujer que amaba, sin poder tocarla ni acariciarla de la forma que finalmente, tras cuatro meses de casto matrimonio, por fin había logrado acariciar.

Esos últimos cuatros meses en los que Bella no había podido dormir una sola noche sin sentirse nerviosa o inquieta por pensar cuándo llegaría finalmente el momento en que su cama se convirtiera, realmente, en un lecho matrimonial.

Y si alguna vez en esos casi cuatro meses había sospechado que podía estarse enamorando de su marido, después de lo que habían compartido la noche pasada, habiendo conocido íntimamente a ese hombre, conociendo su entrega, su sensualidad, su pasión y su tierna devoción, pocas dudas le quedaban sobre la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

Reconocer entonces, que su matrimonio era de conveniencia, que no les había unido una pasión arrolladora, le entristeció.

Edward notó claramente el momento en que el ánimo de Bella se ensombreció.

Solo imaginar que Bella pudiese arrepentirse de la noche pasada o que algún atisbo de nostalgia la asolase le estremeció, pero se negó a permitir que nada empañase ese momento de felicidad que ambos estaban compartiendo y que, se prometió, sería el inicio de una nueva etapa en sus vidas y en su matrimonio. Una etapa de felicidad y alegría compartidas.

—¿Va todo bien, nena? —susurró cerniéndose sobre ella mientras sus dedos acariciaban con ternura su delicado rostro.

—No logro entender cómo fuimos capaces de perdernos esto durante los últimos ocho meses.

—No sin esfuerzo —confesó risueño.

—Si hubiese sospechado que eras tan bueno, no habría tardado tanto en aprovecharme de ti —comentó burlona.

—¿Y qué te hacía pensar que podía no serlo? —discutió con fingida indignación —¿Acaso creías que solo era una cara bonita?

—En absoluto. Nunca dudé que además de una cara bonita había aquí un cuerpo bonito. Pero no imaginaba que lo supieras utilizar tan bien —se burló divertida dejando su pesar.

—Y aún no te he enseñado ni la mitad de lo que sé hacer —aseguró acostándose sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas antes de bajar sus labios sobre uno de sus pechos desnudos.

Cuando una hora más tarde Renée Swan llamó a su puerta para decirles que ella y Charlie se iban a las pistas de esquí, no se sentían ni remotamente saciados.

—Sería capaz de pasarme el día entero tumbado en esta cama contigo —reconoció Edward amodorrado —Pero no te serviré de mucho si no me alimentas —gimió sintiéndose hambriento.

—Creo que puedo ocuparme de eso, aunque me siento de gelatina…

—Vamos, démonos una ducha y preparemos un desayuno suculento. Después podemos ir a esquiar, si te apetece, o también he visto que hay unas rutas bastante buenas que salen de la montaña Snowmass —dijo entusiasta.

—Ni lo sueñes, cariño —discutió Bella —Hemos pasado la primera semana de vacaciones como a ti te gusta, haciendo deporte y vida sana —dijo haciendo un mohín de disgusto —Ahora me toca a mí decidir cómo continuaremos con nuestras vacaciones —aseguró.

—¿Y cómo será eso, pequeña holgazana? —accedió burlón.

—Iremos si quieres a la montaña, pero nos quedaremos en el hotel a pie de pistas, frente al fuego, con una taza de chocolate caliente y un buen libro.

—¿Y qué tiene de divertido eso?

—Si te portas bien, podemos hacernos arrumacos y puedo meterte mano cuando nadie nos vea —ofreció sugerente.

—Ahora comienzas a hablar mi idioma —murmuró él antes de besar sus labios y abandonar la cama con ella en brazos para meterse juntos bajo la cálida ducha.

La nueva intimidad compartida trajo un cambio en su relación que fue fácilmente percibido por los padres de Bella.

Los arrumacos entre ellos, las carantoñas, las caricias y los besos habían perdido ese tinte de incomodidad que a veces les había parecido percibir a los que les rodeaban, aunque no lo hubieran sabido explicar.

Se les veía mucho más cómodos el uno con el otro y parecía que no podían estar sin tocarse más que unos instantes.

Renée percibió la forma dulce en que su yerno siempre tocaba a su hija cuando estaban juntos. Podía ser una caricia, un suave pellizco, un beso en la frente o hundir la nariz en sus cabellos.

Siempre había visto la devota adoración con la que Edward miraba a Bella cuando ella no le estaba viendo, pero en esos días en Aspen, descubrió que él ya no se escondía de Bella, sino que le sonreía tiernamente cuando ella le sorprendía mirándola embelesado.

Pero lo que más la complació fue, sin dudas, ver a Bella dedicarle a su marido las mismas atenciones.

Parecía como si en esos pocos días, hubieran descubierto entre ellos una exquisita complicidad que antes no hubiese estado allí.

Y por primera vez, desde que había visto a Edward de rodillas frente a su hija, en la ya tan lejana fiesta de los Cullen, sintió que Bella por fin se había permitido ser feliz, enamorándose por completo de quien era, desde hacía ya más de tres meses, su marido.

—No quiero volver a Seattle —se quejó Bella entre los brazos de su marido la última noche de sus vacaciones.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó su marido somnoliento.

—No sé. No quiero volver al trabajo. El proyecto de Chicago está inacabado, y no nos queda mucho tiempo para presentarlo. Jacob se estresa demasiado con el trabajo y me estresa a mí, y ahora mismo yo me siento de luna de miel —explicó mimosa poniendo una sonrisa en el rostro de Edward.

—La luna de miel no acabará —prometió Edward estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—¿Puedes asegurarlo?

—No tengas la menor duda, cariño. Ahora que finalmente ha comenzado nuestra luna de miel, no voy a permitir que se acabe tan rápido. Ni aunque la empresa se nos caiga en la cabeza. Y por lo que respecta a Jacob Black, ya me encargo yo de él, si te molesta mucho.

—¿Por qué no te gusta Jake?

—Porque está loco por ti —explicó Edward con simplicidad y por un momento sus celos injustificados le ilusionaron.

Que Edward se mostrara celoso de Jacob, le hacía pensar que los sentimientos que Edward sentía por ella, podían ser más profundos de lo que ella creía.

Y en algún momento pensó que los celos podrían llegar a ser una táctica a utilizar como último recurso.

Aunque esperaba que no fuera necesario utilizarla.

* * *

 _ **He descubierto que mis lectoras AMAN las escenas de sexo. El capítulo pasado fue el más comentado de lo que va del fic.**_

 _ **Espero que la historia les siga gustando.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos por leer._**

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

—Es todo eso y más. Supongo que tendrá que ver con la forma en que él y yo hemos comenzado esta relación, y tal vez un poco también debido a la abstinencia de los últimos meses, pero el sexo con Edward es tan erótico, sexy, se siente tan nuevo y a la vez tan lleno de confianza y seguridad —confesó soñadora —No sé, creo que ha sido genial que hayamos forjado una amistad tan profunda entre nosotros antes de tener sexo, ahora es como si no hubiera nada que no pudiéramos hacer o decir entre nosotros, no sé… es como… sin subterfugios ni pretensiones. Es… perfecto.

—Vaya, vaya —sonrió Alice recostándose en su asiento —Eso suena como… amor —dijo arqueando una ceja.

—Oh, no —negó Bella de inmediato —No estamos enamorados —dijo con seguridad aunque algo en su interior se removió dolorosamente.

No lograba entender aún cómo era posible que se hubiera enamorado de Edward. En solo cuatro meses de matrimonio no comprendía cómo podía haber sucedido. No para ella que nunca había dejado de amar a Sam.

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil encontraréis el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos y hasta el martes!**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 22**_

Bella se arrepentía de haber quedado ese sábado para desayunar con Alice y Rosalie, pero no podía faltar.

El día anterior habían regresado desde Aspen y sus amigas querían verla, pero la visión que se encontró al salir del baño la hizo dudar.

En la cama, recostado en el cabecero con los brazos tras la cabeza, estaba su marido y recién estrenado amante. Su cuerpo desnudo y las sabanas enredadas en la cintura. Bella sabía con certeza lo que escondían esas sábanas y por la sonrisa petulante de Edward, él sabía lo que ella estaba pensando.

—¿De verdad tienes que irte? —preguntó él condescendiente.

—Sí, o tu hermana es capaz de venir a buscarme —aseguró con un mohín acercándose a la cama. —Quedamos de acuerdo para desayunar juntas antes de que nos marcháramos a Aspen.

Edward tiró de ella haciéndola caer sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

—Sospecho que ahora te arrepientes de ese plan —murmuró él en su oído, mientras sus manos se colaban bajo el mullido albornoz que la cubría.

—Antes de nuestro viaje no pensé que pudiera arrepentirme —confesó rindiéndose a las sensaciones que las manos de su marido sobre su piel estaban comenzando a despertar en ella.

—Pero a la luz de los últimos acontecimientos… —susurró él llevando sus dedos a los pliegues íntimos de su sexo que comenzaban a inflamarse.

Bella inspiró profundamente antes de reconocer que si no detenía a su marido se perdería el desayuno y también probablemente la comida.

—A la luz de los últimos acontecimientos si sigues por ese camino no saldré de esta casa esta mañana —se quejó asiendo la mano de él para detener su asedio.

—Si me permites seguir por este camino, no saldrás de esta cama —le corrigió él divertido.

—Me tientas, cielo, pero tu hermana me amedrenta —confesó haciéndole reír.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se alejó de su marido disponiéndose a vestirse.

Cuando llegó al restaurante sus amigas ya estaban allí, pero en su retina continuaba la imagen de Edward desnudo en su cama observándola vestirse con una sonrisa seductora y una mirada cargada de significados.

—¿Qué tal por Aspen? —indagó Alice en cuanto el camarero llegó con sus pedidos.

—Bien, divertido —reconoció sonrojándose cuando recordó cuánto había cambiado su vida y su matrimonio en ese viaje.

—Vaya, vaya —comentó Rose burlona —¿Y a qué se debe ese sonrojo?

—No hay sonrojo —discutió ruborizándose aún más.

—Sí lo hay —batalló su cuñada divertida —Y se acentúa. Vamos, desembucha.

Bella y Rosalie miraron a Alice con desconcierto ante la extraña expresión que había utilizado, pero sus miradas confusas no hicieron olvidar a la morena que su cuñada ocultaba algo.

—¿Qué es ese vocabulario, señora Whitlock?

—Los niños —aseguró la chica displicente —pero no te vayas del tema. ¿Qué sucedió en Aspen?

—No mucho, supongo —comentó con fingido desinterés —Solo que mi esposo y yo consumamos nuestro matrimonio, por fin —confesó ganándose las risas y exclamaciones asombradas de sus amigas.

—¡Al fin! —soltó Rose dejándose caer contra su asiento. —Tal vez lo que os faltaba era un poco del aire frío de la montaña. ¿Y qué tal fue? Ahora tienes que contarnos cómo es Edward en la cama…

—¡Hey, hey, hey! —cortó Alice —Sí, queremos saber cómo fue todo, pero no hacen falta demasiados detalles sobre el desempeño sexual de mi hermano. Sigue siendo mi hermano.

—No te preocupes, Al. No voy a darte detalles sexuales de mi esposo, solo diré que ha sido maravilloso y que ahora estamos viviendo ese momento en el que no le puedes, ni quieres, quitar las manos de encima al otro. De hecho, es un milagro que haya salido de casa hoy. Como mínimo deberéis invitarme hoy.

—Ja, ja, ja —rieron ambas —Es entendible después de tan larga abstinencia.

—Es maravilloso y Edward es… increíble.

—¿Increíble en qué sentido? ¿Adorable, cariñoso y dulce o salvaje, atrevido y picante? —indagó Rosalie con una sonrisa divertida.

—Rose, ¿qué dijimos sobre los detalles? —se quejó Alice con un mohín.

—Es todo eso y más. Supongo que tendrá que ver con la forma en que él y yo hemos comenzado esta relación, y tal vez un poco también debido a la abstinencia de los últimos meses, pero el sexo con Edward es tan erótico, sexy, se siente tan nuevo y a la vez tan lleno de confianza y seguridad —confesó soñadora —No sé, creo que ha sido genial que hayamos forjado una amistad tan profunda entre nosotros antes de tener sexo, ahora es como si no hubiera nada que no pudiéramos hacer o decir entre nosotros, no sé… es como… sin subterfugios ni pretensiones. Es… perfecto.

—Vaya, vaya —sonrió Alice recostándose en su asiento —Eso suena como… amor —dijo arqueando una ceja.

—Oh, no —negó Bella de inmediato —No estamos enamorados —dijo con seguridad aunque algo en su interior se removió dolorosamente.

No lograba entender aún cómo era posible que se hubiera enamorado de Edward. En solo cuatro meses de matrimonio no comprendía cómo podía haber sucedido. No para ella que nunca había dejado de amar a Sam.

Sam.

Su nombre sonó raro en su cabeza.

Sam.

El nombre que hasta no hacía mucho no podía decir ni tan solo pensar sin sentir que su corazón se oprimía, ahora no le hacía sentir ese dolor. Ni siquiera le producía algún tipo de añoranza.

¿Cuándo había sucedido eso? La última vez que había mirado allí, solo había sentido pena por lo que podía haber sido y no había llegado a ser. Pena por todos los planes de años que se habían perdido en el tiempo, yendo del más brillante futuro al más oscuro abandono.

Y ahora, por alguna razón que no lograba entender, ya nada de lo que había planeado con Sam tenía cabida en su vida. Ya no lo necesitaba ni tan siquiera lo deseaba.

¿Cómo había sucedido eso? ¿Cuándo? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué?

¿Era a causa de Edward? ¿Se habría enamorado de él realmente, de forma de haber olvidado a Sam?

Aún le costaba sentirse segura de ello ya que ni tan solo podía imaginarlo, pero ahí estaba la enorme necesidad de volver a su casa de Bahía Juanita para ver a ese joven de ojos verdes, piel muy clara y cabellos cobrizos tan diferente de aquel hombre de piel oscura, cabellos y ojos de azabache, que durante años había regido cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Aún dudaba a veces de asegurar que fuese amor, pero había una fuerza en su interior más poderosa que su propia voluntad que la empujaba a salir de ese restaurante y conducir hasta la bahía para caer en los brazos de su marido y compartir con él toda una tarde y noche de cómplices arrumacos, de secuaces caricias y besos adictivos.

Aún le resultaba difícil pensar en la posibilidad de haberse enamorado de Edward porque no podía llegar siquiera a especular sobre la fuerza que le movía a él. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para confesarle amor a Edward, no solamente porque no estaba segura de que fuese amor sino también porque Edward no sentía lo mismo. Él le había asegurado más de una vez que acabaría enamorándose de ella, pero Bella sabía que aún era demasiado pronto para ello.

Pero sin importar cómo o por qué, solo sabía que en ese preciso momento era con él con quien quería estar. Sentada con él frente a la isla de la cocina de su preciosa casa, mientras Edward preparaba los ya famosos huevos revueltos con bacon y setas, dejándolos algo crudos solo porque sabía que ella los prefería así, y ella servía café muy negro y amargo como a él le gustaba y dulce y con crema para ella.

Era allí donde quería estar y no en esa impersonal mesa de restaurante, comiendo un desayuno estándar que un cocinero desconocido había preparado para cualquiera que decidiese comerlo.

Sabiendo que era justamente con sus amigas con quienes podía ser más sincera que con nadie, se decidió por ser absolutamente fiel a sus deseos.

Se recostó en su asiento después de soltar sus cubiertos y dio un único trago a su café.

—Estoy segura de que no me juzgaréis si os confieso que prefiero volver a casa —dijo sacando su cartera del bolso y dejando un billete en el medio de la mesa.

Alice y Rosalie se carcajearon divertidas y le desearon suerte y mucha diversión mientras la veían salir del restaurante.

En una mañana de sábado solo tardó veinte minutos en llegar desde Bellevue a la Bahía Juanita.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la casa, la música de Lenny Kravitz le llegó desde la cocina.

Sonriendo se dirigió allí para encontrarse a su marido, vistiendo solamente unos vaqueros y una camiseta desgastados, de pie frente a los fogones de la cocina.

Junto a él, Leah, la consentida Golden Retriever, le miraba embelesada, esperando que Edward le tirara una más de las pequeñas galletas con forma de huesitos y sabor a pollo, que tanto le gustaban y Bella solía restringirle bastante más que Edward.

Edward cantaba American Woman cuando le lanzó una galleta a la perra que saltó con habilidad para cogerla entre sus dientes.

—¡Bien hecho, Lee! —la alentó sonriente —Te has ganado otra —dijo lanzando una nueva galleta.

—¿Cuántas lleva ya? —preguntó Bella recostada en el vano de la puerta sorprendiéndole.

Edward se volteó a verla con una sonrisa que dividía su rostro a la mitad, a la vez que se estiraba hasta su iPod para bajar el volumen de la música.

—¡Nena! ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?

—El desayuno que me sirvieron no podía comparase con el que tú preparas —dijo acercándose a él seductora para abrazarlo por la cintura y ofrecerle sus labios que él no tardaría en besar.

—Así que mis desayunos son mejores —murmuró él besando sus labios, mientras Leah saltaba intentando reclamar la atención de Bella.

—Y mucho más baratos —explicó haciéndole reír.

—Pues no creas que no voy a cobrarte por mis huevos revueltos con bacon. ¿Por qué no te pones más cómoda mientras preparo el desayuno? —sugirió antes de voltearse hacia el refrigerador y coger dos nuevos huevos que procedió a batir.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando Bella volvió a la cocina vestida con el grueso pijama con el que adoraba pasar los fines de semana en casa, Edward ya había servido los platos del desayuno.

Se sentaron a desayunar tan cerca que se rozaban constantemente con cada movimiento.

—Y ¿qué explicación le diste a las chicas para abandonarlas en mitad del desayuno?

—Que prefería pasar el tiempo contigo antes que con ellas —explicó Bella con naturalidad con la atención fija en su desayuno.

La espontánea sinceridad de su mujer le sorprendió pero le deleitó.

Llevaba más de un año enamorado de esa mujer, y al menos ocho meses esperando que ella sintiera lo mismo por él. Pero nada lo preparó para la increíble satisfacción que sintió esa mañana, tomando un desayuno hogareño, cuando empezó a sospechar que tal vez hubiera llegado el momento, de que su amor fuera correspondido.

* * *

 _ **Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos por leer._**

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

—Buenos días —saludaron los recién llegados acercándose a la encimera donde se muñeron de tazas y platos antes de sentarse a la mesa junto a sus amigos y proceder a servirse café, zumos y tortitas.

—Buenos días, tortolitos —respondió Alice risueña cuando todos saludaron. —No preguntaré cómo habéis dormido pero todos hemos escuchado cómo habéis despertado —se burló la joven haciendo sonrojar a Bella.

—Vete al diablo, Alice. —gruñó la chica.

—Lo tuyo es pura envidia, Alice, porque tú y tu marido parece que habéis olvidado cómo es despertar así. —comentó burlón su hermano antes de rodear la cintura de su esposa con un brazo y atraerla hacia él, para besar su sien con ternura.

—Cuando tengas dos niños de cuatro y cinco años metidos en tu cama entre tu mujer y tú, me dirás cómo se hace para despertar así —comentó Jasper sin levantar la mirada de las páginas económicas.

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil encontraréis el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos y hasta el jueves!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 23**_

El regreso a su rutina diaria en Seattle fue dulce, infinitamente dulce.

Edward y Bella se sumergieron en un mundo exclusivo para ellos en el cual eran incapaces de separarse, dejar de tocarse, o tan solo mirarse.

Cada uno de sus gestos recíprocos los imbuían de felicidad y los iban sumergiendo en un mar de amor del que cada vez eran más conscientes.

La relación que habían mantenido antes del viaje a Aspen, lentamente se había vuelto sólida, llena de confianza y seguridad, pero lo que sucedió después de esas pequeñas vacaciones llevó la relación un paso más allá.

Y el cambio no se debía exclusivamente al sexo que habían comenzado a compartir, sino que, haber derribado esa última barrera los había unido más aún, convirtiéndoles en las dos partes de un todo.

Ya no quedaban entre ellos temores, ni resquemores. Se volcaron el uno en el otro y, juntos, en la pareja y el hogar que habían formado.

Ese cambio fue tan notable que nadie en la familia fue indiferente.

Aun sin quererlo ni buscarlo, despedían una energía particular a la que ninguno podía ser ajeno.

Rosalie, la más sarcástica de sus amigos, se quejaba diciendo que de tan dulces le estaban produciendo caries.

Emmett había adoptado por costumbre burlarse de Bella con todo tipo de comentarios y preguntas sobre su vida sexual con su marido.

Al acabar el primer mes del año, las tres parejas se tomaron un fin de semana y se fueron a pasarlo a la casa que los McCarthy tenían en Palm Beach.

Para entonces, el trabajo en Cullen-Swan estaba mucho más relajado.

El proyecto que tenían entre manos para presentarse para una licitación para la construcción de un complejo hotelero en Chicago, se había dado por concluido y solo restaba esperar que el ayuntamiento de esa ciudad tomara la decisión.

Los trabajos en la ciudad estaban encaminados, así que tomarse tres días de relax con los amigos, nunca había sonado como una idea mejor.

El sábado, después de un divertido día de playa, con Edward intentando que su mujer pudiera permanecer de pie sobre la tabla de surf, algo más que unos pocos segundos, Alice les convenció para salir a bailar.

Cenaron en un restaurante de moda y fueron luego a una discoteca que no llevaba más de un mes de inaugurada.

Bailaron hasta el amanecer y, cuando llegaron a la casa, Edward cargó a Bella hasta la habitación, después de que se durmiera en el coche entre sus brazos.

Bella despertó, una vez más, entre los brazos de su marido. Su cuerpo, cubierto por una camiseta holgada y sus simples braguitas de algodón lila, recostado sobre el torso desnudo de Edward.

La pícara mano de él reposaba sobre sus nalgas por debajo de la tela que las cubría.

El fuerte muslo masculino estaba entre sus piernas, presionándose suave pero firmemente contra su centro.

Una vez más, y, aun sintiéndose exhausta, se excitó. Sus pechos se endurecieron, sus pezones se irguieron y su sexo se humedeció, obligándola a frotarse lascivamente contra la pierna del joven.

Edward se estremeció ante su movimiento, e inspirando profundamente tiró de ella para acostarla sobre su cuerpo.

Bella se removió sobre él hasta chocar su sexo con la erección masculina que se mantenía confinada bajo los bóxers de algodón.

Sin decir palabra, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, Edward llevó su otra mano bajo las braguitas femeninas y estrujó entre sus dedos las firmes nalgas, instándola a removerse sobre él.

Sin hablarse más que con sus cuerpos y sus gestos, pero con un entendimiento tan antiguo como el mundo, Edward liberó su erección, hizo a un lado las bragas de ella y la penetró con una firme embestida.

Con su cuerpo sobre el de él, Bella clavó sus dedos en los hombros de Edward y comenzó a moverse con la ayuda de las manos de su marido que estrujaban sus glúteos.

Los gemidos se escapaban de sus bocas, las respiraciones se aligeraban y los latidos se aceleraban.

El vaivén de su pasión se volvió frenético y la necesidad apabullante.

Bella jadeaba y gemía ansiosa mientras Edward acallaba sus propios gritos mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior.

El ansiado desahogo se avecinaba, cuando Edward movió su mano para atacar la perla inflamada de su mujer llevándola directamente a lo más alto de su clímax para dejarla caer en él, cuando descargó su semilla en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Buenos días —murmuró Edward bastante después cuando su respiración se hubo calmado.

—Mmm —fue toda la respuesta que pudo emitir su mujer, haciéndole reír.

—Buenos días, perezosa —repitió acariciando su espalda con devoción.

—Buenos días.

—Me encanta despertar así, contigo —aseguró besando su coronilla antes de girarla recostándola contra el colchón para acostarse sobre ella y recorrer con los labios su rostro y cuello.

—Y a mí —reconoció Bella remolona.

Estuvieron bastante rato haraganeando en la cama, haciéndose arrumacos y caricias, antes de que el estómago de Edward gruñera y, divertidos, decidieran abandonar la habitación.

En la enorme cocina de los McCarthy se encontraron a sus amigos desayunando.

Emmett y Rosalie, los más madrugadores, habían preparado café y tortitas para todos. Emmett había recogido el periódico y ambos, junto a Jasper y Alice, se habían repartido las diferentes secciones del mismo y leían cada uno mientras desayunaban.

—Buenos días —saludaron los recién llegados acercándose a la encimera donde se muñeron de tazas y platos antes de sentarse a la mesa junto a sus amigos y proceder a servirse café, zumos y tortitas.

—Buenos días, tortolitos —respondió Alice risueña cuando todos saludaron. —No preguntaré cómo habéis dormido pero todos hemos escuchado cómo habéis despertado —se burló la joven haciendo sonrojar a Bella.

—Vete al diablo, Alice. —gruñó la chica.

—Lo tuyo es pura envidia, Alice, porque tú y tu marido parece que habéis olvidado cómo es despertar así. —comentó burlón su hermano antes de rodear la cintura de su esposa con un brazo y atraerla hacia él, para besar su sien con ternura.

—Cuando tengas dos niños de cuatro y cinco años metidos en tu cama entre tu mujer y tú, me dirás cómo se hace para despertar así —comentó Jasper sin levantar la mirada de las páginas económicas.

—Por esa razón aprovecharé cuanto pueda el poder hacerlo —aseguró Edward atrayendo a Bella hacia él para darle un beso incendiario que hizo burlar a sus amigos con diferentes gestos de burlón desagrado.

Bella reía entre los brazos de su marido, quien mordisqueaba su cuello de forma exagerada, cuando Emmett, aún enfrascado en la sección internacional del periódico, habló.

—Mierda —exclamó llamando la atención de los presentes —Se ha declarado un importante brote de ébola en Nigeria. Temen que pueda expandirse al resto del mundo ya que hay varios médicos de médicos sin fronteras entre los afectados —explicó.

Un ensordecedor silencio cayó sobre la cocina.

En los brazos de Edward, Bella se estremeció.

Él notó con claridad su repentina rigidez, por lo que se sintió obligado a suavizar su abrazo.

Bella se acomodó en su asiento y volvió a su desayuno, sin atreverse a exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

—¿Dicen al menos si existe algún americano entre los afectados? —preguntó Rosalie, poniendo en palabras la duda que todos sentían.

—No lo informan. Explica sí la naturaleza de la enfermedad y lo grave de la situación en ese país, con pocos recursos y algunas zonas rurales que carecen de agua potable, asistencia médica y cualquier tipo de mejora o comodidad. —siguió leyendo Emmett. —Vaya, las probabilidades de sobrevivir a la enfermedad son de un diez por ciento y la probabilidad de contagio de un más del ochenta —explicó anonadado. —Pues que ironía, habrá que enviar médicos para atender a los médicos —agregó burlón, ignorante del dolor que había infligido en la chica cuyo ex prometido, había partido un año antes a ese país, con un contingente de la misma asociación.

—Voy al baño —se excusó Bella levantándose estrepitosamente.

Todas las miradas fueron de ella a Edward, que abatido se dirigió a Emmett con enfado.

—No hacía falta ese comentario burlón, Emmett —rezongó.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el moreno desconcertado —¿De qué hablas?

—Acaso no te has dado cuenta de la implicancia de tus comentarios? —rugió su amigo.

—¿Qué implicancias? —dijo Emmett aún extrañado.

—Sam —explicó Rosalie a su marido y no hicieron falta más palabras para que el hombre se mostrara culpable y consternado.

—Ay, mierda, lo siento, Edward, ni siquiera lo pensé —reconoció.

—Lo imagino —aseguró Edward poniéndose en pie —Voy a verla —les informó abandonando la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación donde su mujer se había refugiado.

Cuando Edward subió a la habitación se encontró con Bella encerrada en el lavabo.

—¿Bella? —llamó con suavidad, golpeando suavemente la puerta.

En su interior, Bella, de pie frente al espejo del lavatorio, buscaba calmar su agitada respiración y el errático latir de su corazón.

Las palabras de Emmett la atormentaban.

Médicos sin fronteras afectados por el mortífero virus del ébola.

Médicos sin fronteras, se repetía. Médicos sin fronteras como Sam.

Sam infectado por esa enfermedad mortal.

Ella estaba allí, disfrutando de su matrimonio con el hombre de quien finalmente se había enamorado, mientras su ex novio, aquel al que había amado durante ocho años, podría estarse debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.

Sus sentimientos por Sam habían cambiado drásticamente en el momento que se había reconocido perdidamente enamorada de Edward, pero aun así, pensar en que un hombre tan joven, guapo, inteligente, y que había sido tan importante para ella durante gran parte de su vida, pudiese morir, le estrujaba el corazón.

Y ella no podía dejar de sentirse una traidora por partida doble.

Traidora para con Sam, a quien había olvidado en unos pocos meses, pero también traidora para con Edward, por sentir tanto dolor ante la posible muerte o enfermedad de su ex prometido.

La suave llamada de Edward en la puerta, la obligó a tranquilizarse.

—Un momento —dijo poniendo una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, buscando imprimir algo de despreocupación a su voz.

—¿Puedo entrar? —insistió el joven y ya no pudo negarse.

Secó su rostro del agua helada que había tirado sobre él y abrió la puerta para toparse con la mirada preocupada de su marido.

—Sí, aquí estoy —dijo con una sonrisa completamente falsa que fue incapaz de distraer a su hombre.

—Hey —murmuró él mirándola compasivo —¿Cómo estás? —preguntó haciendo tambalear la firme coraza que ella había intentado levantar.

—Bien —sonrió forzadamente, pero no le pudo engañar.

—Hey, nena —dijo Edward rodeándola con sus brazos y atrayéndola hacia su pecho —, no tienes que fingir conmigo, cielo. —aseguró tirando por tierra todas las barreras que Bella había intentado interponer entre él y sus sentimientos —Entiendo que estés preocupada por Sam.

Su tierna comprensión la desestabilizó y se aferró a él con fuerza a la vez que dejaba salir su llanto nervioso.

—Lo siento, Edward —gimoteó con el rostro enterrado en el amplio pecho masculino. —Perdóname.

—Shh, no tienes por qué disculparte, cielo.

—Claro que sí. Tú eres mi marido ahora, mi pareja. Yo no tengo ninguna razón para preocuparme por Sam, pero no puedo evitar sentirme dolida de solo pensar que pudiera haber muerto o al menos haber enfermado de esa terrible enfermedad.

—Shh, nena. Yo soy tu marido, sí, pero él fue tu pareja durante la mayor parte de tu vida, el hombre al que siempre has amado. Sería tonto pensar que no te conmocionaría imaginar que pudiera sucederle algo así de grave.

—Pero ya no le amo —aseguró y esas pocas palabras fueron una cálida caricia en el alma de Edward —Ya no le amo y en parte siento como si le hubiera traicionado al haberle olvidado mientras él podría estar muriendo.

—Shh, cariño —buscó calmarla a la vez que la dirigía a la cama de la habitación donde se sentaron sin soltarse —No es así, cariño. Tú no le has traicionado, nena. Vuestra relación de pareja se acabó y ambos habéis continuado adelante con vuestras vidas, pero eso no significa que no te preocupes por él, por su vida, su salud.

—Él ya no es parte de mi vida —discutió con terquedad. —Tú eres mi pareja ahora, mi vida, mi hombre.

—Lo sé, cielo —aceptó sintiéndose más feliz de lo que se había sentido nunca ante las palabras de su mujer —Tú eres mi vida, Bella. Pero aun así, entiendo y acepto que te sientas preocupada por Sam.

—¿Y si se hubiera contagiado, Edward? —gimoteó separándose de su marido para mirarle de frente. —¿Y si hubiese muerto?

Edward identificó la angustia que la asolaba y supo que no podía dejarla vivir con esa incertidumbre.

—No te adelantes, cariño. Sinceramente no creo que haya muerto ya que probablemente las noticias de la muerte de un ciudadano norteamericano en Nigeria, por culpa del ébola, habrían inundado los noticieros. —explicó con seguridad razonable —Pero aun así entiendo tu angustia, así que vamos a buscar la forma de informarnos.

—No quiero hacerte esto, Edward —sollozó sintiéndose culpable con Edward pero sin poder evitar sentirse preocupada por su ex.

—Y yo te prohíbo que te preocupes por mí. Deja todo en mis manos. Yo me ocuparé de averiguar todo sobre Sam —prometió sabiendo que sin importar lo que Bella sintiera por él, o lo que sintiera por Sam, él no sería capaz de dejarla vivir con esa angustia o ese dolor.

* * *

 _ **Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos por leer._**

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

Bella volteó su rostro para observarle con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Edward se separó de ella lo suficiente para hacer girar su taburete y dejarla de frente a él.

—He hablado con la gente de médicos sin fronteras —explicó haciéndola envararse nerviosa.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —preguntó en voz baja con los ojos repentinamente húmedos.

Edward llevó sus manos al rostro de la chica acunándolo con cariño.

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil encontraréis el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 24**_

Fue sencillo averiguar que Sam no se encontraba entre los afectados por el virus del ébola. Una sola llamada a la delegación de Médicos sin fronteras le confirmó a Edward que no había americanos infectados.

Ya de regreso en Seattle, la noche anterior había sido dura. El sueño de Bella había sido inquieto, y él no había podido hacer más que estrecharla contra su cuerpo y acariciarla repetidamente intentando calmarla.

Bella había dormido toda la noche apretándose contra él y, aunque le reconfortaba saber que en un momento de angustia su mujer le buscaba aun dormida, no soportaba saberla atormentada.

El desayuno había sido bastante más silencioso que lo habitual, al igual que el trayecto en coche a la empresa.

No fue difícil decidir que su primera llamada del día fuese para la organización de la que el ex novio de su mujer era colaborador.

Bella estaba volcada sobre unos planos en la enorme mesa de trabajo que tenía en su despacho, cuando Edward entró en su busca.

Su mirada estaba fija en las líneas y medidas pero no lograba concentrarse en nada de lo escrito. Su cabeza viajaba una y otra vez a los sueños que la habían atormentado esa noche. Sueños en los que Sam Uley era el protagonista.

Sam Uley enfermo. Sam Uley muriendo.

No escuchó la puerta de su despacho, ni tampoco escuchó los pasos suaves de su marido acercarse, por lo que se sobresaltó al sentir los brazos de él rodeándola desde atrás.

—Hey —exclamó sobresaltada —No te escuché entrar.

—Me di cuenta —reconoció él apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la chica —Estabas ensimismada.

—Sí, hoy me siento exhausta. No dormí muy bien esta noche —explicó aunque no hiciera falta explicación.

—Lo sé —aceptó Edward —Yo estaba allí, vi que pasaste una mala noche.

Apenada se recostó contra él con un suspiro lastimero.

—Lo siento, Edward. No fue mi intención molestarte.

—No me molestaste en absoluto, nena. Nada de ti me molestaría. Solo me preocupa no poder hacerte sentir mejor.

—Tú siempre me haces sentir bien. No tengas ninguna duda sobre ello.

—Me complace que sea así, cariño. Espero poder hacerte sentir mejor hoy también —dijo algo enigmático.

Bella volteó su rostro para observarle con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Edward se separó de ella lo suficiente para hacer girar su taburete y dejarla de frente a él.

—He hablado con la gente de médicos sin fronteras —explicó haciéndola envararse nerviosa.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —preguntó en voz baja con los ojos repentinamente húmedos.

Edward llevó sus manos al rostro de la chica acunándolo con cariño.

—No hay americanos afectados por el virus —explicó —Ni contagiados ni, desde luego, fallecidos.

—¿De verdad? —Bella suspiró sintiéndose increíblemente relajada.

—Sí —le confirmó él una vez más —Primero no supieron decirme nada exacto sobre Sam pero les dejé mi número y acaban de llamarme confirmándome que Sam fue trasladado hace poco más de un mes a Ruanda y, ahora mismo no le harán regresar a Nigeria.

Las lágrimas finalmente rodaron por el rostro de Bella pero le supo a gloria saber que eran lágrimas producidas por el estrés liberado y no por las malas noticias que esperaba.

—Oh, Dios mío —suspiró rodeando a su marido con los brazos y apretándose contra su cuerpo —Gracias, Edward. Es la mejor noticia que podrías haberme dado —dijo con sinceridad.

—Sé que es la noticia que necesitabas —murmuró.

Bella se soltó de su agarre para ponerse en pie y rodear su cuello con los brazos.

—Gracias, Edward. No imaginas lo que significa para mí saber que Sam está bien —explicó haciendo a Edward temblar temeroso.

No podía dejar de sentirse feliz por haber podido ofrecer calma y tranquilidad a la mujer que tanto amaba, pero una pequeña parte de sí, no dejaba de sentirse algo apenada al tener que reconocer lo que esa mujer aún sentía por su antiguo prometido.

Los días que siguieron Bella se olvidó de Sam. Las noticias de la epidemia llegaban al país con asiduidad pero el virus se mantenía cercado en Nigeria y Sam se había desplazado a Ruanda. Nada había ya que la preocupase.

Se dedicó entonces a su marido a quien cada día amaba más y a su familia y su hogar.

El trabajo continuaba llegando a la empresa con regularidad y algunos días se habían encontrado desbordados. Pero eso solo les insuflaba energías.

Durante el mes siguiente, su única ambición era dormir cada noche entre los brazos de Edward y su única preocupación, las pocas noches en que, por trabajo, Edward había pasado alguna noche fuera de la ciudad.

Era por trabajo que Edward volaría al día siguiente a Chicago, junto a Jasper, donde se quedarían por una semana mientras esperaban los resultados sobre la concesión de una importante obra para la que habían presentado un proyecto.

Esa semana tenían pendientes varias reuniones con los empresarios responsables del proyecto, y el jueves siguiente se tendrían los resultados de la licitación, en la cual sabrían si eran o no los encargados de llevar adelante la obra.

Bella había participado activamente al momento de presentar el proyecto a los interesados, pero esa semana, debido al trabajo que se les había acumulado en la ciudad, no les acompañaría a Chicago, sino que serían Edward y Jasper, como representantes de la empresa, los que asistieran.

Con la intención de tener una inolvidable última noche antes del viaje, Bella había pasado la tarde anterior en una tienda de Agent Provocateur.

Edward solo había visto la bolsa rosa con el logo negro de la tienda y le había bastado para que su mente volara hasta cotas altísimas de excitación.

Esa noche tenía una cena con unos clientes, así que antes de marchar pasó por el despacho de su mujer, con la clara intención de comenzar lo que esperaba acabar por la noche en su cama.

—Hola, nena —la saludó.

—Hola, nene —le respondió ella levantándose de su lugar para acercarse a su marido.

Bella rodeó con los brazos su cintura pegándose a él. Las manos de Edward se colaron bajo la camiseta de la joven antes de volcar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Las caricias sobre su baja espalda la estaban enloqueciendo, y saber que no podría dar rienda suelta a sus ansias en ese momento la perturbaban aún más.

—¿Qué voy a hacer estos días en Chicago sin ti? —susurró Edward contra sus labios cuando se separaron.

—Echarme de menos —le propuso divertida.

—Eso sin lugar a dudas…

—Y tal vez deberías trabajar un poco —agregó risueña.

—Para eso llevo a Jazz —rió él antes de volcarse nuevamente sobre sus labios.

Se besaron con voracidad hasta que Edward levantó a la chica para sentarla sobre la mesa de dibujo que había en la esquina del despacho y pararse entre sus piernas separadas.

Bella le detuvo risueña en cuanto las manos ansiosas de Edward le desabotonaron el pantalón.

—Hey, nene —sonrió llevando sus manos a las de él —No comiences algo que no podrás acabar…

—Lo acabaré —le prometió con desparpajo.

—No, en cualquier momento vendrán a buscarte y tendrás que irte, y me dejarás a medias…

—Me subestimas, nena, no te dejaré a medias. Nunca lo hago —afirmó con una sonrisa pícara.

—No, pero luego querré que nos podamos quedar besuqueándonos y no habrá tiempo para eso.

—Aguafiestas.

—Te prometo que te lo compensaré —sonrió.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hoy a la noche, en cuanto llegues a casa. —ofreció sugerente —Te esperaré despierta.

—Si no lo haces, te despertaré para cobrarte esta deuda.

—Hazlo —le retó divertida en cuanto el intercomunicador de su escritorio dejó salir la voz de su secretaria.

 _—Bella, tienes una visita._

Bella se bajó de su lugar y caminó hasta el escritorio para presionar el botón azul y responder a su secretaria extrañada al no esperar a nadie y menos aún a esa hora de la tarde.

—¿Una visita? ¿Quién es?

— _Sam Uley_ —dijo la voz de Tanya haciéndole dar un respingo.

Su mirada se dirigió al rostro de Edward que se veía tan pálido como ella misma.

Bajó la vista y volvió al intercomunicador.

—¿Sam Uley? —preguntó con la voz cortada.

— _Sí._

—¿Aquí? ¿En persona? —gimió.

— _Sí, ¿le hago pasar o concierto una cita para otro momento?_

Bella se irguió con su rostro pálido y su corazón saltando alocadamente en su pecho. Miró a Edward quien la observaba impasible, aunque en su interior se estuviese librando la batalla más sangrienta que hubiese tenido lugar en su vida.

—Hazle pasar —ordenó en voz baja.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Edward con un duro tono.

—No tengo idea.

—¿No se supone que estaría en África por cuatro años?

—Eso creí. —reconoció Bella cuando tras dos suaves golpes la puerta se abrió.

La presencia de Sam la golpeó como un muro de concreto.

Allí, frente a ella, estaba el hombre al que había amado durante ocho años, hasta hacía apenas un año.

El hombre con el que se había prometido y con el que había planeado casarse durante años.

Se veía algo más delgado y moreno que cuando había marchado, pero continuaba siendo guapísimo.

La amplia y brillante sonrisa que le dedicó la hicieron tambalear.

Su corazón latía acelerado y su respiración se volvió entrecortada.

Sin notar siquiera la presencia de Edward, al otro lado de la estancia, Sam caminó hacia ella con seguridad.

—Hola, Bell —la saludó con su voz ronca y sexy acercándose a ella para tomar sus manos entre las de él, antes de atraerla y estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

La mano de Edward apretó fuertemente el borde de la mesa sobre la que se apoyaba y su visión se volvió roja.

—Sam, ¿qué haces aquí? —murmuró Bella dejándose abrazar.

—He vuelto.

—¿Cómo que has vuelto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—He vuelto para quedarme.

—¿Para quedarte? —inquirió Bella sintiéndose confundida y alterada, a la vez que se apartaba de su abrazo.

—Sí. Aquello no era para mí —explicó él mostrándose indiferente —Es muy buena la labor de Médicos sin Fronteras pero yo no estoy preparado para ello.

Bella le observaba atónita cuando la mano de Sam se apoyó en su mejilla.

—He vuelto para quedarme, Bell —susurró el hombre —Para quedarme y recuperar todo lo que dejé al partir. —explicó mirándola con deseo.

Edward no soportó más tiempo y se hizo notar con un carraspeo.

Las dos personas que estaban en el despacho se vieron transportadas de regreso a la realidad del presente.

Bella se sonrojó mirando a Edward en cuanto éste se acercó a ellos ante la mirada sorprendida de Sam.

—Sam —dijo Bella —¿Recuerdas a Edward? ¿Edward Cullen? —le presentó sintiéndose confusa.

Sam sonrió en reconocimiento y tendió una mano hacia Edward que éste estrechó con rudeza.

—Oh, sí, Edward, desde luego. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias —respondió Edward sin el menor atisbo de amabilidad.

—Ahora recuerdo que habías comenzado a trabajar en la empresa, al regresar de Europa. Te habías comprado aquel fantástico loft en Belltown.

—Es verdad.

—¿Aún vives allí?

—No, ahora estoy en Juanita Point. —dijo dedicándole una mirada inquisidora a su mujer, quien sonrojándose bajó la mirada.

—¿Ah, sí? Juanita Point. Bella siempre quiso vivir en Juanita Point, ¿recuerdas, Bell? —sonrió Sam mirando a Bella.

Bella supo que no podía mantenerse en silencio. La mirada acusadora y a la vez dolida que Edward tenía la estaba matando.

Sam había sido su prometido, y le había amado gran parte de su vida, pero, aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, hacía varias semanas ya que ella había reconocido lo que sentía por Edward.

Amaba a su marido, y no deseaba herirlo de ninguna forma, ni siquiera permitiendo que Sam ignorara su matrimonio, aunque fuera por unos minutos más.

Sabía que Sam se sorprendería ante la noticia, pero teniendo a Edward a su lado no tenía nada que temer.

—De hecho… yo también me he mudado a Juanita Point —dijo Bella interrumpiendo la conversación entre los hombres. Se acercó a Edward parándose junto a él y enredando sus dedos con los de él —Edward y yo nos hemos casado —soltó por fin sorprendiendo a quien otrora fuera su prometido.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Sam salió con un graznido.

La mano de Edward estaba gélida y la tensión de su cuerpo era palpable, mientras dirigía su fría mirada al otro hombre.

—Sí. Nos casamos en septiembre. Ahora es mi marido —dijo clavando su mirada en el rostro de Edward y dedicándole una sonrisa cargada de amor que a él le costó identificar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirió Sam apoyándose en el escritorio que tenía junto a él. —¿Cómo es posible…? No es posible…

—Lo es —afirmó Edward sintiéndose un intruso a la vez que oraba por no serlo. —Bella ahora es Bella Cullen —dijo rodeando con su brazo la cintura de su esposa.

—No puede ser —negó Sam cuando el teléfono de Edward le interrumpió con un pitido que anunciaba la entrada de un mensaje.

Sintiéndose frustrado y molesto sacó su teléfono del bolsillo para confirmar que Jasper le esperaba con sus clientes en su despacho.

—Tengo que irme —comentó contrariado por tener que dejar a su mujer acompañada por el hombre con el que durante años había imaginado su futuro.

Estiró su mano hacia Sam quien la estrechó aún bastante desconcertado.

Bella le acompañó a la puerta del despacho ante la mirada del hombre.

Convencido ya de haberla perdido y deseoso de rogarle que le diera una oportunidad a él y a su matrimonio, se inclinó sobre ella y besó suavemente sus labios.

—Supongo que llegaré tarde —le dijo acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

—Te esperaré —prometió ella buscando transmitirle la calma que sabía había perdido con la llegada de Sam Uley.

* * *

 _ **Hoy actualización mañanera! :D**_

 _ **Y ahora sí, llegó Sam para complicar las cosas... o no...**_

 _ **Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos por leer._**

 _ **Dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

—¿Cuánto tardaste en olvidarme, Bella? —preguntó Sam con voz acongojada volteándose a verla —¿Cuánto tardaste en tomar la decisión de casarte con él?

—Decidí casarme con Edward dos meses después de que tú te marcharas —confesó —Pero nunca te olvidé —reconoció con dolor.

El rostro de Sam se iluminó y en solo dos zancadas llegó hasta ella. La rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra él.

—Dios mío, Bella —murmuró contra su pelo, hundiendo su rostro en él —Te amo, Bella. No he dejado de amarte ni un instante —reconoció en susurros.

Un profundo cosquilleo recorrió por entero el cuerpo de Bella y cientos de recuerdos invadieron sus pensamientos.

Recuerdos de ocho años de amor con ese hombre maravilloso.

Recuerdos de sus besos, de sus caricias, de sus planes.

Recuerdos de su deseo, de sus palabras, de noches enteras envuelta en sus brazos y en su cuerpo.

Recuerdos de su amor y su completa entrega.

Se estremeció con sus memorias.

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil encontraréis el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 25**_

Bella inspiró profundamente antes de volverse para mirar al hombre que, desde su propio escritorio, la observaba atento.

Era el hombre al que había amado durante ocho años. El hombre que le había enseñado lo que significaba amar, lo que era el amor.

Aquel mismo hombre que un año antes le había roto el corazón con su abrupta partida. Aquel hombre al que, hacía ya unos meses —no podía precisar cuántos— había dejado de amar, para entregar su corazón y su amor al joven que acababa de salir por la puerta.

La oscura mirada de Sam la atravesaba.

—Explícame cómo puede ser que te hayas casado con ese hombre —exigió por fin.

—No creo que te deba ninguna explicación —argumentó ella indignada.

—Creo que después de haber estado juntos durante ocho años, al menos me merezco una explicación.

Bella le miró sintiéndose furiosa.

—¿Disculpa? Perdiste el derecho de reclamar cualquier explicación el día que decidiste marcharte del país y romper nuestro compromiso sin siquiera consultarme.

—¿Sin consultarte? —rugió Sam —¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Claro que te consulté. De hecho te pedí que vinieras conmigo. ¡Te pedí que me esperaras!

—Oh, por favor, Sam —replicó condescendiente —No me consultaste nada. Tu decisión de marcharte estaba tomada, solo intentaste hacerme partícipe de tus planes de la forma que más te convenía a ti, pero tú decidiste marchar sin importar lo que yo quisiera. De hecho, eso fue lo que sucedió, te marchaste aun sabiendo que yo ni te acompañaría ni te esperaría.

—Te dije que volvería.

—¡Dentro de cuatro años! —gritó furibunda —Dijiste que volverías dentro de cuatro años.

—He vuelto ahora. ¿Acaso tu amor no era tan fuerte como para durar un año? ¡Tan solo un año, Bella! ¿Cuánto tardaste en olvidarme? ¿Cuánto tardaste en decidir casarte con otro hombre?

Bella suspiró sintiéndose exhausta.

—No pensé que fueras a regresar. Nunca lo pensé. Estabas tan seguro de tu decisión. Tan feliz con ella. ¿Cómo podría haber imaginado que ibas a cambiar de opinión tan pronto?

—¿Cuándo fue la boda? —inquirió el hombre con interés.

—Nos casamos el tres de septiembre.

—¡El tres de septiembre! —gritó Sam con furor —¡Tú y yo íbamos a casarnos el día diez y llevábamos juntos ocho años! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas con Edward cuando te casaste con él?

—Cuatro meses.

—¿¡Cuatro meses!? ¿Solo cuatro meses? ¿Qué prisa tenías? ¿Estabas embarazada acaso?

—Claro que no.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo pudiste casarte con él cuando acababas de romper conmigo?

—No había razón para esperar —explicó —Habíamos tomado una decisión así que no había razón alguna para retrasar el desenlace.

Sam se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras deambulaba anonadado por el despacho.

Bella, aún recostada contra la puerta, le observaba sin poder identificar los sentimientos que le despertaba el hombre al que tanto había amado.

—¿Cuánto tardaste en olvidarme, Bella? —preguntó Sam con voz acongojada volteándose a verla —¿Cuánto tardaste en tomar la decisión de casarte con él?

—Decidí casarme con Edward dos meses después de que tú te marcharas —confesó —Pero nunca te olvidé —reconoció con dolor.

El rostro de Sam se iluminó y en solo dos zancadas llegó hasta ella. La rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó contra él.

—Dios mío, Bella —murmuró contra su pelo, hundiendo su rostro en él —Te amo, Bella. No he dejado de amarte ni un instante —reconoció en susurros.

Un profundo cosquilleo recorrió por entero el cuerpo de Bella y cientos de recuerdos invadieron sus pensamientos.

Recuerdos de ocho años de amor con ese hombre maravilloso.

Recuerdos de sus besos, de sus caricias, de sus planes.

Recuerdos de su deseo, de sus palabras, de noches enteras envuelta en sus brazos y en su cuerpo.

Recuerdos de su amor y su completa entrega.

Se estremeció con sus memorias. Pero su estremecimiento se debió a la clara conciencia de que ya no deseaba, ni añoraba nada de ellas.

Nada de todo aquello que Sam había despertado en ella durante tanto tiempo, se asemejaba siquiera a lo que Edward le hacía sentir con cada uno de sus gestos o sus actos.

Sam se separó de ella y tomó su rostro entre las manos observándola con devoción.

—Te amo, Bella. Te amo tanto —aseguró antes de acercar sus labios a los de ella.

—Yo amo a Edward —murmuró Bella con sinceridad cuando el beso de Sam se volvió inminente.

Sam se detuvo a solo un par de centímetros de sus labios y la observó con atención.

—¿Qué? —inquirió con voz ronca.

—Amo a Edward —repitió ella con seguridad.

—¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Sam alejándose de ella frustrado.

—Ni yo lo sé. —reconoció Bella —Solo sé que acabé enamorándome de él.

—¿En dos meses, Bella? —gimió el hombre volteándose a verla para intentar entender lo que la chica estaba diciendo. —¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de mí y enamorarte de otro hombre en solo dos meses? ¿O es que en realidad no me amabas como decías hacerlo?

—Te amaba, Sam. Siempre te amé. Te amaba cuando te marchaste y seguía haciéndolo cuando dos meses después Edward me propuso matrimonio —reconoció con sinceridad.

—No entiendo nada —se quejó Sam —Me amabas pero tenías una relación con él. Te ibas a la cama con él aun amándome a mí —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza —No lo entiendo, Bella. Tú nunca fuiste ese tipo de mujer. ¿Cómo pudiste cambiar tanto?

—No lo hice. No cambié. —Bella suspiró decidida a contarle la verdad a su ex novio.

Sabía que no le debía ningún tipo de explicación, pero una parte de sí, le decía que lo hacía. Sam había sido el hombre al que había amado y respetado durante casi una década y él la había amado de igual forma. Sam se merecía una explicación.

Y ella iba a dársela.

Se sentía completamente segura de su realidad, de sus sentimientos, así que no le avergonzaba decirle la verdad.

Caminó por su despacho hasta sentarse en el amplio sofá que había bajo los ventanales.

—Mi matrimonio con Edward comenzó como un matrimonio de conveniencia —explicó aturullando al hombre que se sentó en el sofá frente a ella.

—¿Qué?

—Sí. En ese momento yo no estaba bien. Tu partida me había afectado mucho y me sentía humillada y avergonzada frente a toda la ciudad. Mi prometido me había dejado a seis meses de la boda, con el salón del banquete y el viaje de novios reservados y pagados.

—Lo siento, Bella —se disculpó Sam sintiéndose culpable.

—Sentía la pena con la que todo el mundo me miraba y hablaba a mis espaldas. Edward fue un gran amigo y un gran apoyo para mí, entonces. Podía haber salido adelante, supongo, pero entonces comenzaron los problemas de la empresa, gracias a la discusión que Charlie y Carlisle habían tenido. Los inversores hicieron amago de marcharse, así que Edward tuvo la idea de que si él y yo nos casábamos demostraríamos a los inversores que las relaciones entre ambas familias eran más sólidas que nunca. Además de eso ya nadie sentiría pena por mí al reconocer que yo estaba enamorada de Edward y feliz con él. Me propuso la solución y yo acepté.

Sam se recostó en su asiento haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por digerir lo que su antigua prometida le explicaba.

—Pero entonces… ¿cómo puedes decir que estás enamorada de él?

—Porque no pude hacer más que enamorarme de Edward —reconoció con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

De la ternura y el amor que la inundaban al pensar en su marido.

—Edward es un gran hombre. Es todo lo que podía haber deseado en un marido, en una pareja. Es dulce, tierno, comprensivo. Es un gran compañero. —explicó brillando de ternura —Nuestro matrimonio fue platónico durante los primeros cuatro meses. Edward lo propuso hasta tanto ambos estuviéramos preparados para dar un paso más. Cuando por fin lo hicimos encontré además un magnífico amante, amoroso, apasionado…

Sam soltó un gemido doloroso llamando la atención de Bella.

—Lo siento, Sam —se disculpó ella —No debería decirte nada de esto…

—No, está bien —aceptó él —Entonces ¿estás enamorada de él?

—Completa e irrevocablemente —aseguró.

—¿Y qué pasaría si yo intentara reconquistarte? —dijo acercándose a ella para tomar entre sus manos las de ella que descansaban en su regazo.

—Espero que no lo hagas.

—¿Temes que tu amor por él no sea tan fuerte? —inquirió petulante dedicándole una sonrisa seductora.

Sam estiró su mano y acarició con ternura el rostro de la joven.

Bella recostó la cara sobre su mano con melancolía.

Melancolía por todo lo que alguna vez había sentido por ese hombre y había desaparecido.

—Sé con certeza lo fuerte que es mi amor por Edward y sé que nada va a cambiarlo —aseguró —, pero tú siempre fuiste alguien importante en mi vida y te amé y respeté lo suficiente como para añorarte. Ahora que estás aquí, me gustaría conservar tu amistad, pero sé que no voy a hacerlo si cabe la posibilidad de que tú te confundas. No voy a poner en peligro mi matrimonio ni mi relación con Edward, pero me gustaría conservar tu amistad.

Sam la observó comprensivo y bastante abatido.

—Entonces ¿no tengo nada que hacer?

—Solamente ser mi amigo, si estás dispuesto a ello —explicó.

—¿Crees que pueda simplemente abrazarte? —le pidió Sam con ansiedad mal contenida.

Bella sonrió y se acurrucó contra él.

No podía negar que le había echado mucho de menos a lo largo de ese año, aunque solo los primeros tres o cuatro meses lo había hecho de una forma romántica. Después, incluso antes de enamorarse perdidamente de Edward, había añorado la amistad que había compartido con Sam durante los últimos ocho años.

Ella había crecido con Sam. Se había convertido en mujer a su lado. Se había convertido en arquitecto a su lado y él había sido siempre un incondicional apoyo y sostén.

Sam la había amado, la había acompañado, apoyado y presionado cuando se había sentido exhausta.

Sam había sido mucho más que su prometido. Había sido su amigo, su compañero, su cómplice.

No echaba de menos nada de lo que había tenido con él, ya que en Edward había encontrado todo eso y mucho más, pero recuperar un amigo, era una idea que le gustaba.

Así pasaron las siguientes dos horas, Sam habló sobre su viaje y su trabajo. Le contó cómo era la vida en África y lo poco preparado que él había estado para lo que allí había encontrado.

Bella habló sobre su trabajo y los proyectos que tenían entre manos.

Le habló sobre sus padres y sobre la maravillosa casa que les habían regalado a ella y Edward con motivo de la boda.

Le contó historias sobre el viaje de novios y le detalló, para sorpresa del hombre, la deportista en la que Edward la había convertido.

—En verdad le amas —sentenció el hombre con tristeza en la voz.

—Más de lo que creí que podría llegar a amar. —reconoció imbuida en un sentimiento de ternura sobrecogedor.

—¿Él siente lo mismo por ti?

Bella se sonrojó al reconocer que no podía afirmar que así fuera.

—No lo ha dicho con tantas palabras, pero sí creo que lo hace.

Sam esbozó una tenue y triste sonrisa. Estiró su mano hacia la joven y acarició con dulzura su rostro.

—Me consuela saber que eres feliz —dijo con desánimo —Es todo lo que anhelo para ti.

Enganchó sus dedos en el cuello de ella y la atrajo hacia él.

Bajó sus labios y los presionó con firmeza en la frente de la chica.

Sin decir más, abandonó el despacho y la empresa donde, la única mujer a la que había amado en su vida se quedaba sumida en sus seguros sentimientos.

* * *

 _ **Ante el éxito de mi anterior Actualización mañanera, hoy lo repetimos. Qué tal?**_

 _ **Diría que Bella no ha defraudado, no creéis?**_

 _ **Como siempre, bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer._**

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

Sentía una imperiosa necesidad de marcarla. De hacerle el amor hasta saciarla y obligarla a reconocer que no importaba en absoluto que Sam Uley estuviera de regreso, porque nada podría separarlos. Nada podría destruir ese increíble matrimonio que habían formado.

Pero no se atrevió a hacerlo.

Los sentimientos contradictorios batallaban en su interior.

Una parte de él quería marcarla, obligarla a reconocer que lo que ellos tenían era sólido, era real e importante, pero otra parte de su ser, y ésta era la que más sufría, le decía que cuando llegara el momento de enfrentar a su esposa, ella reconocería que aún amaba a su antiguo prometido.

Edward no podría seguir con ella si su deseo era recuperar su antigua relación con Sam Uley.

Lo sabía, pero no estaba en absoluto preparado para enfrentarse a ello.

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil está el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 26**_

Cuando Edward llegó a la casa, Bella dormía profundamente acurrucada en su cama.

En ese momento hubiese querido despertarla. Despertarla y hacerle el amor.

Sentía una imperiosa necesidad de marcarla. De hacerle el amor hasta saciarla y obligarla a reconocer que no importaba en absoluto que Sam Uley estuviera de regreso, porque nada podría separarlos. Nada podría destruir ese increíble matrimonio que habían formado.

Pero no se atrevió a hacerlo.

Los sentimientos contradictorios batallaban en su interior.

Una parte de él quería marcarla, obligarla a reconocer que lo que ellos tenían era sólido, era real e importante, pero otra parte de su ser, y ésta era la que más sufría, le decía que cuando llegara el momento de enfrentar a su esposa, ella reconocería que aún amaba a su antiguo prometido.

Edward no podría seguir con ella si su deseo era recuperar su antigua relación con Sam Uley.

Lo sabía, pero no estaba en absoluto preparado para enfrentarse a ello.

Fue por esa razón que decidió dejarla dormir y pasar su última noche con Bella, manteniéndola arropada entre sus brazos.

Como cada noche, Bella se acurrucó contra él cuando se coló bajo las mantas.

Edward adoraba esa sensación. Su mujer, aun profundamente dormida, se giraba hacia él como si fuese su satélite natural y se acoplaba a su cuerpo, refugiándose en su calor, nada más intuir su presencia.

Pasó la noche más inquieta de los últimos seis meses, pero Bella no se movió de su lado.

Su vuelo salía demasiado temprano, por lo que al salir de casa, ella aún dormía.

No fue sino hasta que bajó del avión en Chicago que por fin pudo conectar nuevamente su teléfono y escuchó el mensaje de su esposa.

A Bella le sorprendió no ver a Edward en su cama al despertar esa mañana, pero lo comprendió cuando vio la hora en su reloj.

Eran las diez de la mañana. Lo cual no solo significaba que ella se había dormido y llegaría tardísimo a trabajar, sino también que Edward debía haber llegado ya a Chicago y ella no lo había visto desde que la tarde anterior él la había dejado en su despacho en compañía de Sam.

En el momento en que se sentó en la cama, una profunda náusea le sobrevino obligándola a correr al baño donde devolvió la cena por completo.

Le llevó unos cinco minutos poder alejarse del lavabo para meterse en la ducha.

Se duchó y se vistió antes de bajar a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Mientras el pan se tostaba, y el café se filtraba en la cafetera, llamó a Edward.

Imaginó que aún no debía haber desembarcado ya que la llamada se desvió de inmediato al buzón, pero le dejó un mensaje, pidiéndole que le llamara cuando se hubiera instalado.

Cuando finalmente Edward se comunicó con ella, ya estaba en la empresa y su mañana venía siendo agotadora.

Se sentía famélica pero todo lo que comía le estaba sentando fatal.

Por la mañana no había podido acabar su desayuno, ya que al servir el café, nuevas náuseas la habían acometido.

Al llegar a la oficina, Tanya le había conseguido un café y un muffin de la cafetería de la empresa, pero una vez más, no había podido comerlos.

Cuando por fin pudo hablar con Edward se sentía agotada.

—Hola —saludó el chico sintiéndose aprensivo.

—Edward, cariño —respondió ella con tal calidez que las reticencias de él cayeron destrozadas.

—¿Cómo estás, nena?

—Entre otras cosas, totalmente enfadada contigo —aseguró sorprendiéndole.

—¿Enfadada conmigo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque te marchaste sin despedirte de mí —le explicó y fue el mohín que sintió en su tono de voz lo que le dio la paz que ansiaba y necesitaba para sobrevivir a esa semana separados.

—Lo siento, cariño —se disculpó —Pero debiste verte dormir. Dormías tan profundamente que me rompía el corazón despertarte.

—Pues a mí me rompe el corazón pensar que no voy a besarte en una semana.

—Lo siento, cielo. Te prometo que te lo compensaré —aseguró.

—Lo recordaré —le amenazó ella —¿Cómo tienes tu agenda?

—Ahora mismo acabamos de instalarnos en el hotel. En un rato tenemos que presentarnos en el ayuntamiento para completar las formalidades de la licitación. Mañana por la noche tenemos la fiesta de presentación del proyecto y el jueves se abren los sobres —explicó.

—¿Cuándo volveréis?

—Nuestros billetes están marcados para la mañana del sábado. En función de lo que suceda el jueves tendremos papeleos que firmar el viernes.

—Te echaré de menos —gimoteó.

—Y yo a ti, nena. Si ganamos la licitación, tendremos que venir a Chicago a menudo. Debes saber que no volveré sin ti. —prometió.

—Me gustará visitar la ciudad del viento contigo.

—Y a mí. ¿Qué planes tienes para el fin de semana?

—No muchos. Pero supongo que estando tú y Jasper en Chicago, tal vez haga algo con Alice y los niños.

—Diviértete, preciosa —dijo antes de despedirse. — Tengo que irme, nena. Te llamaré mañana.

—De acuerdo. Te esperaré. Ve a por ellos y consígueme esos edificios, cariño.

—Los conseguiré para ti —prometió sonriendo antes de cortar la llamada.

—Te amo —murmuró Bella al teléfono mudo.

Esa noche cenó fideos yakisoba y pollo teriyaki, frente a la pantalla plana, viendo Postdata: te amo.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente el timbre la sacó de la cama, devolvió por completo su cena antes siquiera de poder llegar a la puerta.

El timbre volvió a llamar mientras ella se cepillaba los dientes

—Ya voy —gritó mientras corría por las escaleras.

Era sábado a la mañana y no esperaba a nadie, aunque no podía decir que le sorprendiera encontrar a Sam de pie en el umbral.

—Buenos días, cielo —la saludó adentrándose en la casa con confianza.

—Sam, ¿qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó extrañada haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

—He venido a desayunar con una vieja amiga —explicó mientras daba unos golpecitos en la cabeza de Leah que saltaba a su alrededor atraída por la caja de donuts que el hombre tenía en las manos.

—Leah, sit —dijo Bella con autoridad y la perra obedeció aunque su lengua colgara de su boca mientras miraba extasiada al visitante —¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?

—Dijiste que vivías en Bahía Juanita, sobre el lago. Debo reconocer que llamé antes en la casa de la esquina, pero una viejecita muy amable me dijo que el encantador matrimonio Cullen vivía aquí.

—Cómo no —comentó pensando en su cotilla vecina, la señora Cope. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya te lo he dicho, he venido a desayunar contigo y, por tu atuendo, diría que llego a tiempo —explicó Sam sonriente dedicándole una mirada al pijama de Bella. —¿Estás sola?

—Sí. Edward ha tenido que viajar a Chicago, pero eso ya lo sabes. Yo acabo de levantarme —explicó —Pero no me encuentro del todo bien. —explicó caminando rumbo a la cocina con Sam siguiéndole.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes?

—No sé. Gripe estomacal, o algo así. Acabo de devolver la cena y aún me siento un poco mareada.

Sam se giró a verla frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Desde cuándo te sientes así? —indagó apoyando la caja de donuts sobre la isla de la cocina.

—Desde hoy. He tenido náuseas y vómitos nada más despertar, supongo que mi cena no me cayó del todo bien.

—¿No te ha sucedido otras veces?

Bella le miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No sé a dónde quieres llegar, Sam —le cortó contundente —¿Quieres café?

—Sí, estaría bien —aceptó recostándose en la encimera con actitud indolente. —Tenéis una bonita casa —dijo el chico sin dejar de mirarla, mientras Bella sacaba un par de tazas de la alacena antes de buscar el bote de café.

—Sí, nuestros padres nos la regalaron. Casi no le hacían falta retoques.

—Imagino que estarías encantada.

—Desde luego. Sabes que siempre deseé poder vivir aquí —dijo al momento que abría el bote.

El fuerte olor del café molido invadió la habitación.

Sam no pudo evitar sonreír divertido cuando vio la mueca asqueada que hizo Bella antes de correr al lavabo que había más cercano a la cocina para devolver lo poco que aún quedaba en su estómago.

Mientras Bella enjuagaba su boca y cepillaba sus dientes una vez más, Sam se encargó de guardar el bote de café, buscar dos vasos en una de las alacenas y llenarlos con leche que consiguió en la nevera.

—Lo siento —se lamentó Bella al volver a la cocina.

—No te preocupes —sonrió el hombre entregándole uno de los vasos antes de abrir la caja de donuts, sentándose en las altas butacas junto a la isla.

—No sé lo que me pasó —se quejó ella —Puedo preparar café.

—No. No creo que puedas —le discutió él llamando la atención de la mujer —De cualquier forma no hace falta. No moriré por no tomar un café pero, ¿de verdad no sabes lo que te pasa? — preguntó mirándola sonriente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó mirándolo intrigada.

—Bella, cariño, ¿es la primera vez que te levantas con náuseas o vómitos?

—Sí, bueno, en realidad ayer también tuve una mala mañana —la ceja arqueada de Sam y su sonrisa socarrona la irritaron —¿Qué?

—¿De verdad no lo has pensado?

—¿Qué cosa? — gruñó comenzando a enfurecerse.

—Basado en mi experiencia como médico, diría que es muy probable que estés embarazada — dijo sorprendiéndola.

Bella dio un respingo sintiéndose aturdida.

¿Era posible? Sí, desde luego que lo era. Desde que hacía ya tres meses Bella y Edward habían consumado su matrimonio, nunca habían tomado ningún tipo de medida anticonceptiva.

¿Era probable? A juzgar por la regularidad con la que Edward y ella hacían el amor, era más que probable que pudiese estarlo.

Entonces ¿cómo era que nunca siquiera se lo había planteado?

Sabía por qué no lo había hecho.

Quería formar una familia con Edward. A sus sueños de la casa y el perro, quería sumarle hijos.

Pero no se atrevía a imaginar tenerlos sin antes estar segura de lo que les unía a ella y a su marido.

Sabía que le amaba y más de una vez había creído que Edward sentía lo mismo por ella pero, aunque pareciera una tontería, ella quería escuchar las palabras.

Y no podía estar segura de si ya había llegado el momento de hacerlo.

En ningún otro momento, la necesidad de ver a su marido pudo haber sido tan acuciante e imperiosa.

—¿Entonces? —insistió su antiguo prometido —¿Crees que podrías estar embarazada?

—Supongo que es posible —reconoció bajando la vista vergonzosa.

* * *

 _ **Algo que decir?**_

 _ **Por mi parte, bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer._**

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

—¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba. —indagó recelosa.

—Eso está más que claro —reconoció su amiga mirándola con dureza —Hola, Sam —saludó al ex novio de su cuñada —Había escuchado que habías vuelto a la ciudad.

—Hola, Alice —respondió el hombre con la carismática simpatía que le caracterizaba —Llegué ayer a la ciudad. ¿Cómo estás? —dijo besando la mejilla de quien otrora fuera una buena amiga.

—¿Has venido para quedarte? —preguntó la chica recelosa.

—Sí.

—Sabes que Bella es ahora la mujer de mi hermano, ¿verdad? —inquirió la morena recelosa haciéndole sonreír divertido.

—Algo he oído, sí.

—¿Algo has oído? —se quejó la joven molesta.

—Ay, Alice, Alice, Alice —rió el hombre rodeando a la chica con sus brazos y estrechándola contra él divertido —Puedes estar tranquila, que no tengo la menor intención de meterme entre tu hermano y su mujer.

—¿Crees que te resultaría tan sencillo hacerlo?

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil está el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos!**_


	27. Chapter 27

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 27**_

—Hey, Bell —le llamó el hombre sentado frente a ella.

No podía hablar. No sabía qué decir porque no sabía cómo sentirse ante la idea de poder estar esperando un hijo de Edward.

No se imaginaba que en su vida fuese a haber un acontecimiento más feliz que ése, pero le daba pánico no saber qué sentiría Edward al respecto

Por momentos creía que él amaría la idea de ser padre tanto como ella misma, pero por otro lado, tal vez él hubiera preferido esperar a que ambos estuvieran enamorados.

Ella lo estaba, sin lugar a dudas, pero no acababa de reconocer los sentimientos que tenía Edward hacia ella.

Algunas veces creía que él la amaba, pero nunca lo había dicho, al menos con tantas palabras.

No podía evitar sentirse confundida.

—Bella, cariño —la llamó Sam apretando su mano sobre la mesa —Hey, cariño ¿qué pasa?

Bella le observó volviendo en sí y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lágrimas de emoción e incertidumbre.

—Hey, cariño, ¿qué sucede? —repitió Sam acercándose a ella para rodearla con sus brazos —¿No te hace feliz estar embarazada? ¿No lo buscabais?

—Nunca hemos hablado de ello en realidad —confesó.

—¿No crees que a Edward le haga feliz?

—No, no lo sé. Creo que sí le hará feliz ser padre, pero nunca lo hemos hablado y no puedo negar que sería una sorpresa.

—¿Pero una sorpresa buena?

—Espero que sí.

—Bella, imagino que no estabais tomando precauciones…

—No, nunca las hemos tomado —reconoció.

—Entonces ambos estabais abiertos a la idea de que esto podría suceder.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Nunca hablamos de ello.

—Cariño, ¿vas a decirme que nunca pensaste que hacer el amor con tu marido sin tomar precauciones podría tener como consecuencia un bebé? —indagó su ex novio arqueando una ceja.

—Honestamente, no —reconoció —Ha sido tan… no sé… extraña la forma en que Edward y yo comenzamos a tener intimidad… no sé… nunca lo pensé.

—Entiendo —asintió Sam comprensivo —Supongo que primero deberíamos confirmar que realmente estuvieras embarazada pero, si lo estuvieras, ¿qué querrás hacer?

Bella levantó la mirada y le observó con el rostro lleno de indignación.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Me conoces, Sam. Sabes que tenerlo es lo único que estoy dispuesta a hacer.

—Eso pensé —reconoció el hombre —Pero es que te has mostrado tan… no sé… desconcertada, confusa… Por un momento pensé que no te hacía feliz la idea de tener un bebé.

—Desde luego que me hace feliz —discutió iracunda —Voy a ser madre. Ahora mismo podría tener en mi vientre el hijo del hombre que amo, ¿qué más podría desear? —rugió.

Sam sonrió aunque su sonrisa no fue del todo feliz.

Esa chica, a la que había amado durante años, a la que aún seguía amando; aquella con la que había soñado infinidad de veces como la madre de sus hijos, estaba embarazada, pero no de su bebé, sino del bebé de otro hombre. El bebé del hombre que había ocupado su lugar cuando él había marchado.

No podía más que arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado hacía solo un año.

Había regresado al país dispuesto a recuperar lo que había tenido con Bella pero había llegado tarde.

Había llegado tarde y, después de haberla visto y haberla escuchado hablar de su marido, había tenido que reconocer y aceptar su derrota.

Todavía podía albergar la esperanza de que Edward no desease al bebé y la abandonase pero, sería un idiota si no reconociese lo que había visto en Edward. Le había visto con Bella y no había sido difícil reconocer que ese hombre la amaba y que nada le haría más feliz que tener un hijo con ella.

Edward había conseguido todo lo que él deseaba, y se lo había dado a Bella. El matrimonio, la casa, el perro y parecía que también los hijos.

Y él… había perdido.

Y lo aceptaba. Lo aceptaría estoicamente porque aún amaba a esa mujer y solo podía desear que ella fuese feliz y si de algo podía estar seguro era de que Bella era feliz.

—Nada más, cariño, —reconoció él —no hay nada más que puedas desear. Venga, ahora acábate tu desayuno y ve a vestirte.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Como tu médico que soy…

—No eres mi médico —le interrumpió.

—Calla —ordenó Sam risueño —Como tu médico que soy, vamos a ir a la clínica a hacerte los análisis para confirmar que estás embarazada.

—No, Sam —le contradijo —No lo tomes a mal pero en mi primera visita al médico quiero que Edward sea quien me acompañe —dijo ruborizándose.

El chico sonrió comprensivo.

—Lo sé, cariño. No pretendo ocupar el lugar de tu marido pero ahora mismo él no está. No digo que tengas tu visita con el ginecólogo, pero al menos si confirmas tu estado, podrás darle la noticia en cuanto regrese. —explicó —Además de que podrías tomar medidas para esos malestares matutinos. Al menos podrías ir a la farmacia por una prueba de embarazo.

—¿Tú me acompañarías? —preguntó dudosa.

—Sí, si quieres que lo haga.

—Te lo agradezco, Sam. —dijo poniéndose en pie para subir a su habitación y prepararse para salir.

Con la pequeña bolsa plástica de la farmacia quemándole en las manos, Bella bajó del coche de Sam con el hombre a la zaga.

En silencio caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa.

—¿Bella? —la voz de Alice les sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Bella y Sam se voltearon nerviosos para encontrarse con la joven que había bajado del coche aparcado frente a la casa.

—Alice —le saludó Bella sintiéndose sorprendida y nerviosa.

Ya era suficientemente malo que Sam conociera la situación de su probable embarazo, antes que su propio marido, como para que se enterara también su hermana.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba. —indagó recelosa.

—Eso está más que claro —reconoció su amiga mirándola con dureza —Hola, Sam —saludó al ex novio de su cuñada —Había escuchado que habías vuelto a la ciudad.

—Hola, Alice —respondió el hombre con la carismática simpatía que le caracterizaba —Llegué ayer a la ciudad. ¿Cómo estás? —dijo besando la mejilla de quien otrora fuera una buena amiga.

—¿Has venido para quedarte? —preguntó la chica recelosa.

—Sí.

—Sabes que Bella es ahora la mujer de mi hermano, ¿verdad? —inquirió la morena recelosa haciéndole sonreír divertido.

—Algo he oído, sí.

—¿Algo has oído? —se quejó la joven molesta.

—Ay, Alice, Alice, Alice —rió el hombre rodeando a la chica con sus brazos y estrechándola contra él divertido —Puedes estar tranquila, que no tengo la menor intención de meterme entre tu hermano y su mujer.

—¿Crees que te resultaría tan sencillo hacerlo?

—Sé aceptar que he perdido —confesó divertido revolviendo el cabello de la chica —Bella ha reconocido que ama a tu hermano y yo no haría nada que pudiera herirle o hacerle infeliz. Así que puedes estar tranquila que solo estoy aquí en calidad de amigo de Bella.

Alice se volteó hacia su amiga.

—¿En verdad le amas? —indagó sorprendida pero dichosa.

—Lo hago —reconoció Bella enternecida —Como nunca he amado antes —confesó ignorando el sobresalto dolido de Sam.

—¿Se lo has dicho ya?

—Lo haré en cuanto regrese de Chicago.

Alice se acercó a su amiga y la rodeó con sus brazos estrechándola contra su pequeño cuerpo.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo, Bella. Y estoy segura que no te haces una idea lo feliz que hará a Edward saberlo. —le aseguró su amiga.

—¿De verdad crees que le hará feliz? —indagó Bella preocupada e insegura.

—Infinitamente.

—Ojalá no te equivoques.

Alice la observó comprensiva y, aunque por un momento pensó que podría confiarle a Bella los sentimientos de su hermano, supo que le tocaba a Edward confesarse, ya que eso les haría infinitamente feliz a ambos.

—Estoy segura que no lo hago —dijo la chica con certeza.

—¿Ahora le permitirás a Bella ser mi amiga? —preguntó Sam risueño acercándose a la joven y rodeando sus hombros con su brazo.

Alice le observó con un gesto fingido de indignación.

—Lo haré, pero no te pases de listo. Eres lo suficientemente guapo para llevar a una mujer casada a sopesar la idea de tirarte sobre la cama y hacer contigo todo tipo de cosas triple equis —reconoció la joven haciéndolo carcajear.

—¿Lo sopesas tú? —inquirió sugerente y divertido.

—A menudo. —confesó ella riendo.

—Pues no dudaré en pasarme por tu casa ahora que tu marido está en Chicago —dijo burlón haciéndole un guiño.

Cuando por fin se despidieron de Alice, después de un divertido flirteo entre ella y Sam, los nervios de Bella regresaron.

—Bueno, ¿estás preparada para hacerte la prueba? —preguntó Sam en cuanto entraron a la casa.

—¿Debería esperar hasta la mañana? —inquirió asustada.

—No, no deberías —aseguró él risueño. —Venga, vamos, ve al baño y te esperaré para ver los resultados.

No se atrevió a salir después de dejar su muestra en el pequeño palillo de plástico.

Se recostó en el lavabo y esperó los cinco minutos necesarios hasta que las ya esperadas rayas rosas aparecieron en el visor.

Sam esperó fuera, hasta que supo que Bella no saldría.

—¿Bella, está todo bien? —preguntó a través de la puerta.

—Sí, todo está bien —respondió Bella y Sam reconoció la calma en su voz.

Supo entonces que ese era el momento de marchar.

Bella, su chica, había seguido adelante y ya no formaba parte de su vida.

Y dolía. Vaya si dolía. Pero él sabía que ella era feliz y eso era todo lo que siempre había deseado para ella.

Había llegado el momento de dejarla marchar.

Con un último vistazo a la puerta cerrada del baño, se marchó.

* * *

 _ **Por mi parte, bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores. Solo quiero recordar que a este fic le quedan muy poquitos capítulos, que espero que disfruten.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer._**

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

—Tengo que trabajar, Sam —intentó discutir, pero el chico ya se había acercado con su abrigo y lo enfocó hacia ella para que se lo pusiera.

—Tienes que comer, tienes que cuidarte y cuidar de tu embarazo. Ya que tu marido no está aquí para cuidar de ti, yo lo haré hasta su regreso, cuando pueda pasarle el testigo.

—¿Quién te ha designado como mi tutor? —preguntó con indignación colando sus brazos en las mangas de su abrigo que Sam sostenía para ella.

Sam acomodó la prenda sobre sus hombros y la volteó de frente a él. La miró solemne y su rostro perdió la sonrisa burlona que había mantenido hasta entonces.

—Te amo, Bella —soltó por fin haciéndola temblar —Eso no ha cambiado. Te amo y sé que tú amas a tu marido. Que no vaya a hacer nada para cambiar eso, no significa que no me preocupe tu felicidad. Sé que eres feliz. Lo respeto y celebro que así sea. Sé que solo te haría feliz que tu embarazo se desarrolle correcta y sanamente. Sé que solo te hará feliz poder compartir este hijo con tu marido, así que no permitiré que no cuides de él o de ti misma.

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil está el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 28**_

Esa semana había estado llena de emociones para Bella.

Después de obtener su resultado positivo en la prueba de embarazo, había pasado un fin de semana en una montaña rusa de emociones.

Tan pronto se sentía eufórica y feliz, como se deprimía hasta las lágrimas.

Amaba a Edward, estaba segura de eso, tanto como estaba segura de que amaría a su bebé.

Pero ¿y Edward?, ¿cómo se sentiría Edward con la noticia?

Por momentos había pensado en coger un avión con destino a Chicago para explicarle a Edward las novedades, aunque instantes después tenía pánico de que Edward no estuviese feliz con la idea de sumergirse en la responsabilidad de ser padres.

Esa semana, se había sentido terriblemente hormonal y estaba segura de que Edward lo habría notado en todas y cada una de las conversaciones que habían mantenido esos días.

Por si no hubiera suficientemente extraño su humor, Sam había estado visitándola en el despacho cada día. Preocupándose por su salud, llevándola a comer o simplemente distrayéndola.

Y ella, había sido incapaz de contárselo a su marido.

Sabía que se lo diría cuando él volviera a casa, pero de la misma forma sabía que él se pondría histérico estando en Chicago mientras ella se veía con Sam, sin importar que Sam se estuviese comportando como el perfecto amigo y ella no sintiese el menor deseo de cambiar esa circunstancia.

Pero el viernes al fin había llegado, y Edward volvía a casa al día siguiente, así que ella solo podía pensar en la mejor forma para recibir a su marido, la cual incluía una interesante dosis de lencería que aún no había tenido tiempo de estrenar.

Sumergida en el trabajo con Jacob Black la encontró Sam a última hora de la mañana.

—Hola, Bells. Black —le saludó entrando en el despacho de Bella sin darle tiempo a su secretaria a que le anunciara —¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? —preguntó acercándose a ella y plantando un beso en su mejilla, ante la mirada sorprendida y molesta de Jacob.

—Hola, Sam —respondió infligiendo a su voz un tono cansino —Te has vuelto asiduo visitante de Cullen-Swan. ¿Es que te aburres en casa?

—Un poco —rió el hombre divertido dejándose caer indolente sobre el sofá —Tengo tres semanas de vacaciones antes de incorporarme al hospital, así que sí, me aburro… —explicó risueño antes de enfocar la vista en el delineante —¿Y tú qué, Black? ¿Aún sigues esperando una oportunidad con Bella o al fin te has resignado? —preguntó con insolencia convirtiendo el rostro de Jacob en una máscara roja e iracunda.

—¿Disculpa? —gruñó el hombre mirándole con odio.

Sam estalló en carcajadas divertido ante la indignación del otro.

—Compórtate, Sam —le regañó Bella aún enfrascada en el plano que estaba retocando.

La carcajada de Sam se volvió más estridente.

Jacob se volteó hacia Bella molesto y recogió los documentos que le había estado enseñando.

—Revisaré los documentos y mañana los vemos, Bella —rugió molesto y abandonó el despacho ante la risa burlona del antiguo prometido de su jefa.

—¿Qué problema tenéis todos con Jacob?

—¿Quién tiene problemas con Jacob, además de mí?

—Edward. No lo soporta. —explicó aún enfrascada en sus papeles.

—¿Y eso no te hace pensar que podría tener que ver con el hecho de que siempre ha demostrado un claro interés en ti sin importarle en absoluto que estuvieras comprometida?

—Solo vosotros dos tenéis esa idea.

—Diría que eres tú la única que no lo ve.

Bella sacudió la cabeza negando sonriente.

Sam se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a ella, inclinándose sobre la mesa a su lado.

—¿Cómo te has sentido hoy? —preguntó con ternura.

—Mucho mejor.

—¿Sin náuseas ni vómitos?

—No tan mejor —sonrió.

—¿Has comido?

—Algo —dijo escondiendo su rostro de la mirada inquisitiva de su ex novio.

—¿Qué es algo? ¿Cuánto has comido?

—Un par de galletas saladas a primera hora de la mañana. Intenté comer un bollo a media mañana pero lo devolví. —reconoció apenada.

—De acuerdo. Acaba esos planos que nos vamos a comer —ordenó Sam con autoridad acercándose al guardarropas a por el abrigo y el bolso de Bella.

—Tengo que trabajar, Sam —intentó discutir, pero el chico ya se había acercado con su abrigo y lo enfocó hacia ella para que se lo pusiera.

—Tienes que comer, tienes que cuidarte y cuidar de tu embarazo. Ya que tu marido no está aquí para cuidar de ti, yo lo haré hasta su regreso, cuando pueda pasarle el testigo.

—¿Quién te ha designado como mi tutor? —preguntó con indignación colando sus brazos en las mangas de su abrigo que Sam sostenía para ella.

Sam acomodó la prenda sobre sus hombros y la volteó de frente a él. La miró solemne y su rostro perdió la sonrisa burlona que había mantenido hasta entonces.

—Te amo, Bella —soltó por fin haciéndola temblar —Eso no ha cambiado. Te amo y sé que tú amas a tu marido. Que no vaya a hacer nada para cambiar eso, no significa que no me preocupe tu felicidad. Sé que eres feliz. Lo respeto y celebro que así sea. Sé que solo te haría feliz que tu embarazo se desarrolle correcta y sanamente. Sé que solo te hará feliz poder compartir este hijo con tu marido, así que no permitiré que no cuides de él o de ti misma.

Bella se enterneció ante sus palabras y se maravilló ante la grandeza y honrosa honestidad de ese hombre. Rodeó su cintura con los brazos y se estrechó contra él.

—Gracias, Sam —dijo cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos también —Sé que no te merezco pero agradezco que podamos ser amigos. Te quiero mucho y lo sabes, y me encanta poder tenerte en mi vida.

—Solo deseo que seas feliz, Bell. Sé que yo perdí mi oportunidad de hacerte feliz pero agradezco que hayas encontrado a Edward y que él te haya dado lo que por estúpido yo no te di.

—Tú tenías que seguir tus sueños y yo no estaba preparada para acompañarte.

—Pues mira dónde me llevaron mis sueños —se quejó —Perdí a una mujer maravillosa y no pude soportar más que un año —se quejó alejándose de ella —Ahora vámonos a comer.

Bella se despidió de su secretaria, que la observó asombrada al verla salir de la mano de quien había sido su prometido durante años.

Se ubicaron en un restaurante italiano que había cerca del despacho y la camaradería entre ellos se parecía mucho a la que siempre habían tenido.

Bella se sorprendía cada vez que observaba a Sam.

No era difícil reconocer que seguía siendo el hombre guapo, divertido, inteligente y sumamente atractivo que siempre había sido. Aquel que la había enamorado a los veinte y la había mantenido así durante ocho años.

Pero tampoco era difícil reconocer que ella no sentía ni una pizca de la eléctrica atracción que había sentido por aquel entonces.

Le gustaba Sam, lo apreciaba y se divertía con él, pero era el solo pensar en Edward lo que le hacía saltar el corazón y sentir retortijones en su estómago.

Era el pensar en su marido y recordarle lo que la obligaba a presionar sus muslos entre sí para sofocar el cosquilleo que le recorría.

Sam era todo lo que una mujer podía soñar en un hombre, pero Edward era además todo aquello que una mujer ni siquiera se atrevería a imaginar.

Sería afortunada la mujer que finalmente lograra enamorar a Sam Uley, pero nadie sería tan afortunada como ella misma lo era.

Al acabar la comida, tuvo que reconocer que sus raviolis de setas no le habían caído del todo bien, ya que un débil mareo la atacó al ponerse en pie, pero prefirió no decir nada para no poner a Sam en su automático modo médico.

Apenas se habían alejado un par de metros hacia la puerta del restaurante, cuando volvió a sentirse mareada.

Asustándose por un momento asió el brazo de Sam que ausente continuaba hablando sobre su amigo Quil Ateara y su hijo recién nacido.

—Sam… —le llamó con un quejido.

—¿Qué sucede, nena? —preguntó el hombre volteándose a verle.

—Estoy mareada —explicó con la vista repentinamente nublada —Creo que voy a… —sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando se desvaneció junto a su ex novio.

Sam fue lo suficientemente veloz para evitar que cayera al suelo y la levantó en sus brazos.

Un pequeño revuelo se desató en el restaurante ante la visión de la joven desmadejada entre los brazos del hombre.

—Soy médico —gritó Sam —Necesito un sitio donde tumbarla —pidió a los camareros que presurosos se acercaron a ellos, para guiarlo al interior del restaurante hacia una sala de personal, donde se encontraron a la dueña del restaurante.

Sam tumbó a Bella sobre un sofá y mantuvo sus piernas sobre el posabrazos.

De rodillas junto a ella le desabotonó el abrigo y la camisa.

Su pulso y su respiración eran normales, por lo que se sintió bastante más tranquilo.

Bella no tardó en volver en sí, aunque se sintió algo desorientada al encontrarse tumbada en un lugar que no reconoció. Ver el rostro de Sam a su lado le tranquilizó.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó incorporándose en su sitio.

—Te desmayaste —le explicó Sam entregándole un vaso con agua que le entregara a él la dueña del local.

—Oh, Dios, qué vergüenza —suspiró Bella ruborizándose.

—No digas tonterías —le regañó Sam —¿Desde cuándo te sientes así? —preguntó molesto.

—No me he sentido mal hasta que me levanté de la mesa —aseguró ante la mirada desconfiada del hombre.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él no del todo convencido —Vamos, te llevaré a casa —dijo ayudándola a levantarse para salir del restaurante.

—Tengo que volver a la empresa, Sam.

—No vas a volver a la empresa, y no voy a discutir sobre esto —aseguró Sam con autoridad que molestó a Bella.

—Tú no vas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer —discutió enérgica —Voy a volver a la empresa.

Sam la miró con dureza deteniéndose frente a ella. Bella lo retó con la mirada, pero él tenía las armas necesarias para ganar esa contienda.

—Siempre podría llamar a Edward y decirle que su esposa embarazada, que se acaba de desmayar en un restaurante, pretende volver a trabajar en lugar de tomarse el día descansando en casa. ¿Qué crees que diría él?

Bella le miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero entendió el punto de Sam. Desde luego que no iba a llamar a Edward, pero ella sabía con certeza que su marido preferiría que ella se fuera a casa.

Pensando en el bienestar de su bebé, más que en el de ella misma, claudicó.

—De acuerdo, me iré a casa.

—Corrección —dijo él asiendo su brazo para guiarla hasta su coche —, voy a llevarte a casa. No dejaré que conduzcas.

—Sam… —intentó discutir, pero él la cortó de plano, con nada más que una mirada.

Media hora después Sam aparcaba el coche frente a la casa de Bahía Juanita.

Bajaron del coche y la acompañó a la casa

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó cuando se sentaron en el salón, Bella en el enorme sofá marrón y Sam frente a ella en la mesita de café.

—Estoy bien, Sam —aseguró con voz cansina —Eres un pesado.

—Y lo seré más —afirmó —¿Edward regresa mañana, entonces?

—Sí. Creo que su billete está marcado para la mañana. Tendré que confirmarlo cuando hable con él.

—Sé que podría parecerte exagerado, Bell, pero realmente preferiría que no pasaras la noche sola en casa.

Bella rió recostándose en el sofá.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Sam? ¿Estás ofreciéndote para dormir conmigo? —inquirió burlona y enfadada a la vez.

—No, pero yo mismo me quedaré si tú quieres. Pero lo que en realidad estoy sugiriendo es que prepares una pequeña maleta y vayas a pasar la noche a casa de tus padres. Yo mismo puedo llevarte allí. —ofreció.

—No voy a dormir en casa de mis padres —aseguró con rotundidad —¿Qué les diría? No quiero que nadie más sepa que estoy embarazada hasta que no se lo diga a Edward.

—Entiendo, cariño, pero no quisiera que te quedaras sola esta noche. —repitió el joven entrelazando sus manos con las de Bella.

—Voy a cuidarme, Sam. Puedo prometerlo —dijo Bella mirándole con cariño, enternecida por su preocupación.

Fue entonces que la puerta de casa se abrió y ambos se voltearon hacia ella.

Bajo el quicio de la puerta, Edward les observaba con una mirada brillante e iracunda.

* * *

 _ **Por mi parte, bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores. Solo quiero recordar que a este fic le quedan muy poquitos capítulos, que espero que disfruten.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer._**

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

—¿Cómo es que has vuelto tan pronto? —dijo acercándose a él que la observaba reticente.

—¿Qué hacía Sam Uley aquí? —preguntó con dureza ignorando su pregunta.

Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No sabía cómo explicarle que Sam le había acompañado a casa preocupado por su salud, después de su desmayo.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó incómoda.

—Pensé que te encontraría en la empresa a estas horas —reveló Edward molesto —Pero cuando llegué allí Tanya me dijo que habías salido con Uley.

—Salimos a comer y luego Sam me acompañó a casa —explicó Bella sintiéndose intimidada ante su marido.

—¿Por qué te acompañó aquí? —inquirió enfadado.

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil está el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 29**_

Decir que Edward había pasado una mala semana, era poco en comparación a la forma en que en realidad se había sentido durante esos siete días.

Había hecho su mayor esfuerzo por mostrarse amable y distendido con la gente del ayuntamiento de Chicago, pero no había sido sencillo.

Su mente iba una y otra vez de regreso a Seattle; a su esposa y a la última vez que la había visto, en compañía de su ex novio, el hombre al que había asegurado amar durante todo su corto noviazgo e incluso el día mismo de su boda.

No había ayudado en absoluto que todas las llamadas diarias que él y Bella habían compartido esa semana, le dejaran ver una Bella nerviosa, ausente y distraída.

Cada vez le había preguntado si se encontraba bien y cada vez ella le había asegurado que sí, aunque no había tardado en desviar la atención hacia temas menos personales.

Finalmente Edward y Jasper habían recibido la noticia de que Cullen-Swan finalmente había resultado adjudicada para llevar adelante el importante proyecto que Bella esperaba con ansias, pero él no había logrado sentirse tan feliz como había imaginado.

Cuando aquel jueves se abrieron los sobres de la licitación y se les comunicó la noticia sobre la adjudicación, Edward no había tardado en cambiar su billete de regreso.

Le había dicho a Jasper que lo hacía porque quería darle la noticia a Bella personalmente, pero ambos sabían que su interés radicaba en la enorme necesidad de alejar a Sam de su esposa tanto como pudiera.

Cuando detuvo su coche, que le había estado esperando en el parking del aeropuerto, en su plaza de Cullen-Swan, vio el coche de Bella ocupando su lugar, lo que le obligó a respirar buscando calmar su agitación.

Aparcó su coche junto al de su mujer y tuvo que reprimirse para no correr en su busca.

Era media tarde cuando Edward entró en las oficinas de Cullen-Swan.

Sintiéndose ansioso caminó a grandes zancadas hasta el despacho de su mujer. Tanya no estaba en su puesto por lo que Edward, simplemente entró al despacho después de dar dos suaves golpes.

Bella no estaba allí, ni había indicios de que se encontrara en la empresa ya que no estaban su bolso ni su abrigo. Pero su coche, extrañamente, aún estaba en el aparcamiento.

Confuso se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de cara con Tanya Denali que volvía a su escritorio con un café en las manos.

—Tanya.

—Oh, Edward, hola —le saludó nerviosa —Pensaba que no regresaríais hasta mañana.

—Yo adelanté mi vuelo, Jasper se quedará hasta mañana —dijo mucho más serio de lo que era habitual en él.

—Ah, y, ¿cómo ha ido todo?

—Bien. Nos dieron la concesión.

—Oh, vaya, Edward, es genial. Por aquí estaban todos tan ansiosos, ya sabes, Jacob, Bella…

—Sí, lo sé. Por cierto ¿dónde está Bella? —preguntó algo receloso.

Su recelo solo se profundizó cuando vio el rubor que rápidamente inundó el rostro de la chica.

—Oh, Bella… —dudó la joven —Sam Uley vino a buscarla para comer —le informó —Salieron y ya no regresaron —informó algo más complacida de lo que sería de esperar.

Las palabras de la joven le asestaron un duro golpe, pero se negó a dejarse intimidar.

—¿Sam Uley? —dijo preguntó suspicaz.

—Sí, ha estado viniendo cada día. Algunos días han ido a comer juntos, alguna vez la ha recogido por la tarde… —informó la joven —Es casi igual a como era cuando estaban prometidos —agregó con maldad, ganándose una fulminante mirada de parte de Edward.

—Gracias, Tanya —dijo él entre dientes antes de abandonar el despacho.

Sin saber si sentirse más furioso o herido, bajó hasta el aparcamiento viendo todo rojo.

Bella había estado viéndose con Sam Uley durante toda la semana y, ni una sola vez, había comentado algo al respecto.

¿Qué clase de broma cruel era ésa? ¿Cómo podía, la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, estarse burlando así de él?

Por fin entendió el nerviosismo que había notado en la voz de Bella cada noche cuando hablaban por teléfono para desearse las buenas noches y decirse cuánto se echaban de menos.

Siempre había sabido que Bella le estaba ocultando algo, pero nunca hubiese podido imaginar de lo que se trataba.

Sin poder estar seguro dónde encontrarles, condujo hasta su casa, buscando aclarar sus pensamientos.

Edward se paró frente a la puerta de entrada sintiéndose ansioso y temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrar allí.

Bella no tenía cómo saber que él había adelantado su regreso, pero en ese momento y después de ver un coche desconocido en el camino de entrada de su casa, le preocupó lo que pudiera encontrar.

Nunca habría imaginado que Bella fuese capaz de engañarle o serle infiel, pero nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que Sam Uley regresara. Y no por nada, Sam Uley había sido el único hombre capaz de enamorar a su mujer.

Si Bella hubiese sucumbido ante el médico, ¿quién era él para juzgarla?

Por un momento barajó la idea de darse la vuelta y marcharse, dándole a Bella la posibilidad de acabar con lo que estuviese haciendo y sacar a Uley de la casa. Sabía que cerrar los ojos a la realidad no era lo más sano, pero por un momento pensó que sería más feliz siendo ignorante de la traición de su esposa.

Pero el sentido común prevaleció y se obligó a enfrentar la situación más temprano que tarde.

Siempre había sabido que algo así podría suceder, pero aun así había preferido acordar con la chica un matrimonio de conveniencia.

Había llegado el momento de enfrentar las consecuencias.

Finalmente se decidió y entró.

No se sintió mejor al hacerlo.

En el salón de su casa les vio. Bella estaba sentada en el sofá. Frente a ella, sentado en la mesita del café y con sus manos sosteniendo las manos de su mujer, estaba Sam Uley.

—Buenas tardes —dijo soltando su maleta con estrépito, mientras sentía la amargura de la ira subiendo hasta su boca.

Ambos dieron un respingo y se pusieron de pie.

Bella se mostró nerviosa, y el rubor culpable que cubrió su rostro acabó de enfurecer a su marido.

—¡Edward! —exclamó con un entusiasmo incoherente con la situación en la que se encontraba —No te esperaba tan pronto —reconoció.

—Desde luego que no —soltó su marido mirándolos de uno en uno.

Bella se acercó a él animada y se estiró sobre sus pies para besar sus labios. Se sorprendió cuando Edward apenas la rozó sin quitar la mirada del hombre que estaba en su salón.

La penetrante mirada de Edward hizo sonreír a Sam de forma socarrona.

—Yo ya me iba —dijo sonriendo divertido mientras caminaba hasta la puerta —Edward, Bella —saludó yendo directo hacia la puerta.

Bella se alejó de Edward y caminó con Sam hasta la puerta.

—Gracias por todo, Sam —dijo despidiéndose del hombre.

Sam le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con cariño.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Sabes que te deseo lo mejor —susurró antes de dejar un beso en su frente —. Cuídate mucho.

Edward, que se había adentrado en el salón les observó sintiéndose más colérico a cada segundo que pasaba.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Bella se volteó hacia él con una sonrisa dubitativa.

Se sentía feliz de tener de vuelta en casa a su marido, el hombre al que amaba, pero el gesto grave en el rostro de Edward la confundía.

Quería por sobre todas las cosas contarle su maravillosa noticia pero, por alguna razón, no estaba segura de que éste fuera el mejor momento.

—¿Cómo es que has vuelto tan pronto? —dijo acercándose a él que la observaba reticente.

—¿Qué hacía Sam Uley aquí? —preguntó con dureza ignorando su pregunta.

Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No sabía cómo explicarle que Sam le había acompañado a casa preocupado por su salud, después de su desmayo.

—¿Eh? —balbuceó incómoda.

—Pensé que te encontraría en la empresa a estas horas —reveló Edward molesto —Pero cuando llegué allí Tanya me dijo que habías salido con Uley.

—Salimos a comer y luego Sam me acompañó a casa —explicó Bella sintiéndose intimidada ante su marido.

—¿Por qué te acompañó aquí? —inquirió enfadado.

Bella inspiró profundamente antes de hablar. No era ésa la forma en la que habría deseado decirle a Edward que iba a ser padre, pero sería de la única forma que Edward entendería que Sam hubiera insistido en acompañarla. Incluso habría estado de acuerdo, al saber que había sufrido un desvanecimiento.

—¿Qué tal si nos sentamos? —sugirió sentándose ella misma en el sofá —Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Las palabras de Bella lo golpearon como una pared.

Hay algo que quiero decirte, había dicho ella, pero no había nada nuevo que le pudiera decir.

Había pasado la última semana esperando escuchar a Bella decirle que había vuelto con su ex prometido, pero a pesar de lo que había creído, no estaba en absoluto preparado para oírlo.

Por eso decidió que sería quien atacara primero.

—No voy a aceptar esto, Bella —espetó alejándose de ella.

—¿Qué? —inquirió la mujer sorprendida.

—No voy a aceptar esto —repitió —Te daré el divorcio —dijo anonadándola —Pero no voy a aceptar que me engañes ni me seas infiel.

—¿Qué… dices?

—Entenderé que tus planes, ahora que Sam ha vuelto, sean volver con él. Y lo acepto, al fin y al cabo el nuestro ha sido un matrimonio de conveniencia —soltó con desdén hiriéndola profundamente —Pero no voy a aceptar que me humilles estando con él antes de que estemos oficialmente divorciados.

—No entiendo —musitó tan extrañada como dolida.

—Te daré el divorcio y desde luego que puedes quedarte con la casa, al fin y al cabo tu sueño siempre fue vivir en Bahía Juanita, pero espero que no traigas a Sam a esta casa, mientras tú y yo sigamos casados.

—Tú… ¿vas a darme el divorcio? —inquirió.

—Sí, lo haré, pero hasta entonces preferiría que…

—Sí, lo sé —le cortó recuperándose en algo de la sorpresa que las palabras de Edward le habían provocado —Preferirías que no me acueste con Sam hasta que estemos divorciados —dijo.

Escuchar de labios de Bella la certeza de que iba a acostarse con Sam fue realmente duro e impactante para Edward.

Amaba a esa mujer. La amaba como no creía que fuera posible amar. Durante nueve meses había estado seguro de que lograría enamorarla, tenía el tiempo para hacerlo y sabía que ella no podría resistirse al amor que él sentía por ella.

De alguna forma, después de las maravillosas vacaciones de navidad en Aspen, en las que finalmente habían llegado a concretar el aspecto físico e íntimo de su relación, Edward se había sentido confiado en estar yendo por el buen camino para lograr el enamoramiento de su esposa.

Y ahora, con el anticipado regreso al país de Sam Uley, el tiempo se le había acabado.

El tiempo se le había acabado y finalmente, la había perdido.

Intentando mantener algo de su orgullo apaleado, se irguió mirando a su mujer con triste desdén.

—Veo que nos entendemos —dijo con seriedad.

* * *

 _ **Como siempre, bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores. Solo quiero recordar una vez más que estamos cerca del final.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer._**

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

—Pues ahora hablaré yo y espero que me escuches sin interrupciones.

—No sé si tengo algo más que escuchar.

—Ah, no, Edward. Claro que no. Vas a escucharme de la forma en que yo te escuché a ti. Vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir porque es mi derecho y tu obligación. —gruñó con indignación.

—De acuerdo —aceptó por fin —Di lo que tengas que decir pero no creo que vaya a cambiar nada.

—Como quieras —aceptó ella sintiéndose triste—Voy a darte el divorcio, ya que es lo que quieres…

—Soy yo… —quiso interrumpirla pero ella lo cortó con severidad.

—Ahora voy a hablar yo —sentenció enérgica —Voy a darte el divorcio, tal como quieres.

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil está el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos!**_


	30. Chapter 30

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 30**_

Bella se levantó de su asiento y desesperada se alejó de su marido.

—¿Has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir? —espetó mirándolo fijamente.

—Sí, eso creo.

—Bien. Pues ahora hablaré yo y espero que me escuches sin interrupciones.

—No sé si tengo algo más que escuchar.

—Ah, no, Edward. Claro que no. Vas a escucharme de la forma en que yo te escuché a ti. Vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir porque es mi derecho y tu obligación. —gruñó con indignación.

—De acuerdo —aceptó por fin —Di lo que tengas que decir pero no creo que vaya a cambiar nada.

—Como quieras —aceptó ella sintiéndose triste—Voy a darte el divorcio, ya que es lo que quieres…

—Soy yo… —quiso interrumpirla pero ella lo cortó con severidad.

—Ahora voy a hablar yo —sentenció enérgica —Voy a darte el divorcio, tal como quieres. Pero no tienes que preocuparte de que vaya a enredarme con Sam antes del divorcio.

—Eso espero.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada continuando con su monólogo.

—Porque no pienso tener nada con Sam antes ni después del divorcio —aseguró sintiéndose furiosa —Porque no me interesa tener absolutamente nada con Sam ni con nadie más, porque en todo este bendito matrimonio por conveniencia he cometido un gran error —aseguró con sus ojos inundados —Y mi gran error ha sido darte la razón.

—¿Darme la razón?

—Darte la razón y acabar enamorándome de ti como una estúpida —explicó llevando las manos a sus mejillas para secar las lágrimas que, ya sin control, rodaban por ellas.

La mirada de Edward se desorbitó.

—Que tú… —exclamó confuso.

—Sí. Lo siento. Sé que este era un matrimonio de conveniencia pero yo soy una estúpida y no pude evitar enamorarme de ti. Así que puedes estar tranquilo de que no voy a meter a nadie en mi cama.

—Espera un momento, Bella —intentó detener su parloteo.

—Te daré el divorcio, desde luego que lo haré, pero hay algo más que debo decirte, aunque no espero que cambies tu decisión por ello —aseguró antes de inspirar profundamente —Estoy embarazada —soltó con rapidez —Voy a tener un hijo tuyo, Edward. Es todo lo que tengo que decir, así que ahora quiero que te marches —espetó con orgullo volteándose dispuesta a alejarse de él.

—Espera un momento —la detuvo Edward sintiéndose anonadado por la confesión de su mujer.

—Déjame —se sacudió ella cuando él la detuvo asiendo su brazo —Quiero que te vayas ahora.

—Espera un momento. No creas que vas a soltar todas esas cosas y marcharte sin más.

—No voy a continuar casada contigo solo porque vaya a tener un bebé —aseguró con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro ya sin control.

—Hey, nena —murmuró Edward rodeándola con sus brazos y estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

Bella se removió pero la firmeza de su agarre le impidió alejarse.

Edward se sintió un idiota. Si tan solo hubiese esperado a escuchar a su mujer antes de saltar con todas esas estúpidas acusaciones y elucubraciones, ahora resultaría mucho más sencillo que ella aceptara la sinceridad del amor que él tenía que confesar.

Pero debía reconocer que se había pasado los últimos seis días imaginando mil versiones diferentes de un solo acontecimiento, y ese acontecimiento era su mujer abandonándole para volver con su ex novio.

—Cálmate, cielo —pidió acariciando repetidamente su espalda buscando calmarla.

—Déjame, Edward. No voy a cambiar de opinión. No quiero que te quedes conmigo por el bebé. No voy a pedirte nada ni a exigirte al respecto. Podrás participar en la medida que desees o nada en absoluto, pero no voy a aceptar continuar en este matrimonio por el bebé.

—Shh —le calló él —Necesitamos hablar de esto con calma, así que quiero que me escuches —pidió separándola de su cuerpo para fijar su mirada en la de ella.

Los ojos marrones de Bella estaban hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto pero la mirada que le dedicó era tan asustada y temerosa que le partió el corazón haber sido el responsable de ponerla allí.

Dirigió a la chica hasta el sofá y se sentó frente a ella, sobre la mesita de café que Sam había ocupado hasta solo unos minutos antes.

—Quiero que me escuches con atención —pidió enfocando su mirada en la de ella mientras sus pulgares acariciaban las manos femeninas repentinamente frías. —Hay algo que tienes que saber y quiero que estés segura de que soy completamente sincero en ello. No voy a mantener nuestro matrimonio por el bebé —aseguró provocándole un respingo herido. —Aunque ésa es una noticia maravillosa en la que ya ahondaré más adelante, ahora mismo hay algo que quiero que quede claro antes.

—¿Qué cosa? —murmuró ella en un triste lamento.

—No continuaré con este matrimonio por el bebé, sino que lo haré porque te amo —confesó por fin y las palabras que venía reprimiendo desde un año atrás, tuvieron un dulce sabor en su boca.

Bella le observó impasible y confusa.

—Te amo, Bella —aseguró —Te amo ahora y te he estado amando desde la noche que pasamos juntos en la playa de La Push, en aquella ridícula tienda de campaña, cuando tú aún estabas comprometida con Sam.

Bella le observó confusa e incrédula.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo, Bella. Te he amado todo el tiempo y nada he deseado más que saber que tú finalmente te habías enamorado de mí

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó la chica con la voz en susurros.

—Te amo, Bella —aseguró él intentando corregir la mirada recelosa que su mujer le dedicaba —Te he amado siempre desde que regresé al país.

—¿Me amabas cuando me pediste matrimonio? —inquirió Bella sin estar segura de los sentimientos que le despertaba esa revelación.

—Sí. Te amaba entonces y te he amado desde entonces, todo el tiempo. Me casé contigo porque te amo. Te pedí que te casaras conmigo porque te amaba y tenía terror de que te enamorases de alguien más antes de darme la oportunidad de demostrarte mi amor. —confesó confundiéndola

Bella inspiró profundamente y alejó sus manos de las de Edward.

Ante la mirada atemorizada de su marido se puso en pie y se alejó de él, poniendo el sofá entre ambos antes de voltearse para mirarle.

—¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? —indagó susceptible.

—Porque hubieras rechazado mi proposición y no estaba dispuesto a perderme la oportunidad de enamorarte.

—¿Crees que no hubiera aceptado casarme contigo si me hubieses dicho que me amabas?

—Tienes que reconocer que no lo habrías hecho —aseguró Edward sintiéndose tan convencido de su argumento como siempre lo había estado —Te habría preocupado lastimarme si no eras capaz de enamorarte de mí. Durante meses tú estuviste segura de que tu amor por Sam nunca desaparecería. Tú estabas tan enamorada de Sam, y lo repetías una y otra vez que la semana pasada cuando me marché y tú te quedaste aquí con Sam en la ciudad… Dios, he pasado una semana insoportable imaginando las mil formas distintas en las que tú me confesarías que deseabas volver con él.

Bella le observó en silencio preocupándole.

Edward no podía imaginar los debates que se estaban produciendo en su mente y en su corazón, pero la sola certeza de que ella por fin le amaba, le llenaban de confianza.

Bella, por su parte, no sabía cómo lidiar con todos los sentimientos que la embargaban.

Amaba a su marido. Llevaba amándolo mucho tiempo, no podía especificar cuánto.

Llevaba ese mismo tiempo debatiéndose sobre los sentimientos de él para con ella. Meses preocupándose ante la inseguridad de saber si podría enamorarlo, meses temiendo que él no se sintiera igual hacia ella y no estuviese dispuesto a soportar un matrimonio con alguien a quien no amaba.

Recordaba cuán preocupada y dolida había estado cuando Heidi Seear había vuelto a la vida de Edward. Preocupada porque él reconociese su amor por la abogada y decidiese darle una nueva oportunidad a su relación.

Había pasado noches enteras dando vueltas en su cama temiendo los sentimientos de Edward.

Y en su lugar, los sentimientos de Edward siempre habían estado con ella y no con Heidi. Ni con alguien más, para ser justos.

Sus sentimientos eran encontrados. Por un lado le hacía feliz pensar que su amor por su marido era correspondido y que Edward la amaba, quizás tanto como ella a él, pero otra parte de sí, su yo más orgulloso, se sentía traicionado.

Durante el último año Edward la había estado engañando respecto a sus sentimientos y a la amistad que ambos compartían.

Durante el último año él, y seguramente todo su grupo de amigos, le habían estado escondiendo una verdad que la implicaba directamente.

En ese momento no fue difícil recordar que ni Emmett ni Jasper se habían sobresaltado ante su abrupta decisión de casarse. Y ahora ella sabía la razón.

No pudo olvidar cuántas veces, de alguna forma intrigante, Alice, su mejor amiga, había asegurado que Edward tenía que amarla. Y ella por fin entendía por qué.

—Me has engañado —fue todo lo que pudo musitar.

Edward dio un respingo sabiendo que no sería fácil que ella le entendiera, lo aceptara o incluso le perdonara.

—Bella, cielo… —comenzó él poniéndose en pie para acercarse a ella.

Bella le detuvo con el simple gesto de su mano alzada.

—Cariño, no tienes que tomártelo de esta forma —suplicó él.

—Me engañaste todo el tiempo —repitió ella.

—No estabas preparada para escuchar mi verdad —se justificó Edward, pero ella pareció no oírle.

—Durante más de un año has estado mintiéndome.

—No te he mentido —le corrigió Edward —Nunca dije que no tuviera sentimientos por ti.

—Nunca dijiste que me amaras —discutió ella enérgica.

—Pero nunca dije que no lo hiciera.

—¿Acaso insinúas que no decirme toda la verdad no significa estarme engañando?

Edward suspiró profundamente mientras buscaba la forma de hacer recapacitar a su esposa.

—Tú llevas una semana viéndote con Sam y no me lo dijiste —replicó él ganándose una furiosa mirada de la mujer.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —gritó iracunda —No te lo dije porque sabía que solo te preocuparías sin razón. No tenía sentido que te lo dijera mientras estabas en Chicago porque solo te habrías preocupado imaginando cosas que no eran. No quería que sufrieras sin razón.

—Por la misma razón no confesé cuánto te amaba. Te habrías preocupado sin razón. Te habrías estado atormentando durante meses, pensando que nunca podrías enamorarte de mí y yo acabaría sufriendo. No me habrías dado el tiempo necesario para hacer que esto funcionara. No quería que te preocuparas o sufrieras imaginando cosas que no eran —explicó él dando vuelta sus palabras hasta dejarla cavilando dubitativa.

Solo entonces se atrevió a acortar la distancia que los separaba.

—Lo único importante ahora —susurró cuando estuvo a su lado mientras sus dedos se enredaban en los mechones que caían sobre el rostro de la chica —es que por fin tú y yo sentimos lo mismo y estamos preparados para vivir juntos este amor mutuo y este matrimonio —aseveró.

—Me mentiste —discutió Bella sintiéndose repentinamente terca, mientras tímidas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

—Te amo —insistió Edward levantando su rostro con los dedos para enfocar su mirada franca y honesta en la de ella.

—Me mentiste —repitió tozuda.

—Te amo —repitió él a su vez, mientras bajaba sus labios para unirlos a los de ella y desarmarla con un beso cargado de ternura.

* * *

 _ **Ante la avalancha de solicitudes: CAPÍTULO EXTRA.**_

 _ **Como siempre, bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores. Nos quedan dos capis, el epílogo y un OT que tengo guardado para el final.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer._**

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

—¿Cuándo te enteraste del embarazo?

—Solo he hecho una prueba casera —explicó —No quería pedir una cita con el médico hasta que tú no estuvieras aquí para acompañarme. Pero Sam insistió en que debía asegurarme, ya que no estaba sintiéndome bien.

Edward no pudo evitar envararse ante la mención del hombre que había creído era su rival.

—No quiero ser el marido celoso —dijo avergonzado —pero ¿qué coño pasa con Sam? ¿Cómo ha resultado tan involucrado en la existencia de mi hijo? Tanya dijo que estuvo visitándote cada día. ¿Qué coño busca?

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil está el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 31**_

Bella se mostró algo reticente mientras los labios de Edward batallaban con los suyos en busca de su respuesta.

Se sentía confundida y algo dolida, pero la ternura que le expresaba su marido le recordaba cuánto amaba a ese hombre y no tardó en claudicar bajo el asedio de sus besos.

Edward la sintió entregarse y rodeó su cintura con un brazo para atraerla a su cuerpo y estrecharla contra él.

Los brazos de Bella subieron por los de él hasta alcanzar la cima y rodear su cuello, mientras sus formas redondeadas se acoplaban al cuerpo masculino.

El abrazo se volvió más ceñido y el beso se tornó pasional, cuando el sexo de Bella se restregó contra la firme erección que escondían los pantalones de Edward.

Sin decir palabras que pudieran romper el hechizo, Edward levantó a la chica entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación que compartían.

Sin dejar de besar sus labios la recostó sobre la cama.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna se desnudaron, se besaron y se acariciaron hasta fundir todas sus dudas en el fuego que les quemaba.

Por fin se sintieron en paz cuando Edward se encontró profundamente clavado en el cuerpo de su esposa.

Hicieron el amor de forma tranquila, dulce y sosegada y alcanzaron un largo clímax que les dejó saciados.

Sin salir de su interior, Edward se mantenía sobre ella manteniendo su peso sostenido por los antebrazos que apoyaba en el colchón.

Con inmensa felicidad besaba el cuerpo saciado de su mujer.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? —preguntó Bella en murmullos y con voz somnolienta.

Edward, acostado entre sus piernas besaba suavemente su vientre desnudo.

—Tenía miedo de que te asustaras.

—¿Que me asustara?

—Sí —confesó alternando sus besos con suaves caricias de sus dedos —No estabas preparada para saber que te amaba.

—¿Por qué lo piensas?

—Estabas enamorada de Sam y solo aceptabas mi propuesta porque estabas segura de que ninguno sufriría. Tú creías que no te enamorarías de mí. Si hubieses sabido que yo te amaba, habrías pensado que me harías daño y no me hubieses aceptado—explicó tan convencido de sus palabras que la hizo sonreír.

—No logro entenderlo pero veo que realmente lo crees —sonrió ella.

—¿Me equivoco?

Bella suspiró pensativa antes de contestar.

—Tal vez no, pero llevo tanto tiempo pensando que tú no me amabas y sin saber qué hacer para enamorarte —gimió ella ganándose una socarrona sonrisa de parte de su marido.

—Pues diría que lo estabas haciendo bastante bien —aseguró subiendo por su cuerpo para enfrentar su rostro —Especialmente con esa lencería que compraste hace unas semanas atrás —dijo burlón antes de volcar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Bella enredó sus brazos tras el cuello de su marido y rodeó su cintura con sus piernas restregándose contra él.

Edward se guió nuevamente al interior de la chica acoplándose a su cuerpo.

—Te amo tanto, Edward —confesó ella cuando separaron sus bocas.

—No tanto como yo, nena.

Tumbados sobre la cama después de una segunda ronda de amor, se acariciaban poco dispuestos a abandonar la habitación.

La mano de Edward reposaba sobre el vientre de Bella, acariciando el fruto de su amor que crecía lentamente en el útero de su esposa.

—¿Cuándo te enteraste del embarazo?

—Solo he hecho una prueba casera —explicó —No quería pedir una cita con el médico hasta que tú no estuvieras aquí para acompañarme. Pero Sam insistió en que debía asegurarme, ya que no estaba sintiéndome bien.

Edward no pudo evitar envararse ante la mención del hombre que había creído era su rival.

—No quiero ser el marido celoso —dijo avergonzado —pero ¿qué coño pasa con Sam? ¿Cómo ha resultado tan involucrado en la existencia de mi hijo? Tanya dijo que estuvo visitándote cada día. ¿Qué coño busca?

—Me sorprende un poco que Tanya esté sembrando intrigas. No sé si piensa que podrá tenerte si me dejas por pensar que te estoy engañando con Sam.

—No creo que su mente haya llegado tan lejos. Simplemente me describió los hechos y, debo reconocer, que me molestó bastante enterarme por ella que habías estado viéndote con Sam en mi ausencia y que tú no me lo hubieses dicho personalmente.

Bella le observó arqueando una ceja socarrona.

—¿Cómo te hubieras tomado que yo hubiese estado viendo a Sam mientras tú estabas en Chicago? —preguntó con ironía —¿Hubieses creído que realmente era simple amistad lo que nos unía? ¿O hubieses tomado el primer vuelo de regreso?

—Hubiese tomado el primer vuelo de regreso y le hubiese partido la cara a ese tipo —reconoció sonriendo.

—Lo imaginé. Tampoco quería contarte lo del bebé por teléfono, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y quería ver tu cara cuando lo supieras.

Edward la observó confuso ante sus palabras.

—¿Cómo creías que iba a reaccionar?

—Qué sé yo. Nunca hemos hablado sobre bebés o la posibilidad de ser padres.

—No —concordó Edward —, no lo hemos hecho pero llevamos tres meses haciendo el amor como conejos y nunca, ni una sola vez, hemos utilizado algún método anticonceptivo. Creo que no era difícil pensar que pudieras quedar embarazada. De hecho era lo esperable.

—Sí, lo sé, pero… qué sé yo, yo esperaba que tú te enamoraras de mí antes de verte comprometido por un bebé…

—Dios, nena. Y yo que estaba seguro que Sam te habría convencido de dejarme y volver con él —se quejó hundiendo su rostro en el largo cabello castaño esparcido sobre las almohadas.

—Sam se ha portado como un buen amigo —aseguró Bella —No tienes nada de qué preocuparte sobre él. De hecho, creo que tú y él haréis buenas migas —agregó con un mohín.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió extrañado.

—Odia a Jacob casi tanto como tú y le encanta atormentarlo y burlarse del enamoramiento que asegura que Jacob siente por mí.

—¿También piensa que Jacob está enamorado de ti?

—Sí, o al menos obsesionado o interesado. Además Sam suele portarse tan protector conmigo como tú mismo lo haces.

—¿Protector? —inquirió Edward receloso —¿Y de qué tendría que protegerte?

Bella suspiró sintiéndose repentinamente cansada.

—De nada, pero ha insistido que tenía que cuidar de mí hasta que tú volvieras a casa. Por eso estaba aquí esta tarde.

—¿Por qué siento que no me estás explicando todo? —preguntó observándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Porque no lo estoy haciendo —reconoció apenada.

—¿Qué me ocultas? —preguntó el hombre receloso alejándose de ella solo lo necesario para poder observarla con seriedad.

—No es nada —le aseguró intentando tranquilizarle pero fallando en absoluto en su propósito. —Es solo que no me he estado sintiendo muy bien estos días, pero nada que no sea esperable o comprensible, según la opinión de Sam.

—Explícate mejor —ordenó Edward recostándose en la cama a su lado, sin dejar de observarla.

—Suelo tener algún episodio de vómitos o náuseas por las mañanas y hoy al salir del restaurante donde habíamos ido a comer con Sam… —dijo dubitativa sabiendo que Edward no estaría feliz con la noticia de su desmayo.

—¿Qué sucedió, Bella?

—No es nada —le respondió ella intentado quitar hierro al asunto —Fue solo un pequeño desmayo.

—¿Qué? —gritó Edward envarándose mientras hacía sobresaltar a su mujer.

—No fue nada grave —aseguró buscando calmar a su marido —Un pequeño desmayo, pero Sam estaba conmigo así que ni siquiera llegué a caer. Me recuperé casi de inmediato.

Edward suspiró desconfiado.

—¿Has visto un médico? —inquirió tenso —¿Un médico que no sea Sam? —agregó con un molesto sentimiento de aprensión.

Agradecía enormemente que Sam Uley hubiera cuidado de su esposa, pero una parte de sí se enfurecía al saber que había sido ese hombre quien se ocupara del bienestar de su esposa. Bienestar del que él se sentía el único responsable.

—Aún no. No quería tener una visita con el médico sin ti —explicó Bella intentando tranquilizar a su marido —Pero Sam asegura que no hay motivo alguno para preocuparse. Los malestares que siento son más que normales en mi estado.

—Sam, Sam, Sam —se quejó Edward dejándose caer sobre el colchón —Si no te importa, preferiría que dejáramos a Sam afuera de esto.

Comprensiva, Bella se volvió hacia él poniéndose de costado. Llevó su mano al pecho desnudo de su marido para acariciarlo con delicadeza y todo el amor que acababa de confesar.

—No quiero que te preocupes por Sam. —susurró —Sam fue alguien muy importante para mí en algún momento de nuestras vidas, pero ahora no es más que un buen amigo —aseguró.

Edward volteó el rostro hacia ella observándola aún dudoso.

—Ha vuelto para recuperarte —musitó él, como si hicieran falta explicaciones para sus sentimientos aprensivos.

—Ha entendido que no existe ninguna posibilidad de que lo logre —explicó Bella —Sabe que te amo. Que me enamoré de ti y no siento nada por él. Es solo un buen amigo que quiere que yo sea feliz y sabe que mi felicidad está contigo.

—Lo siento, Bella, pero no soy capaz de sentirme tan confiado al respecto.

—¿No confías en mí? —preguntó ella algo dolida —¿No confías en que te ame o en que mi amor por ti sea tan grande como para no desear tener nada con Sam?

—No confío en él. No confío en que, si te ama tanto como dice, esté dispuesto a aceptar que te ha perdido.

—¿Y crees que si él intentara algún avance conmigo yo no sería capaz de rechazarlo?

Pensativo clavó la vista en el techo de su habitación.

—No dudo de ti —reconoció por fin después de un largo silencio —No dudo de ti, pero no puedo negar que me asuste pensar en Sam intentando reconquistarte.

Bella se acurrucó sobre su pecho.

—No tienes nada que temer —le aseguró —No me interesa tener nada con Sam más que amistad —reconoció —pero aun así, si eso es demasiado para ti, no le veré más.

—No puedo prohibirte que le veas —explicó él rodeándola con sus brazos y estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

—Tal vez no puedas hacerlo, pero si eso te molesta, te duele o te incomoda de cualquier forma, entonces dejaré de verlo. —prometió —Me gustaría mantener una amistad con Sam pero no me interesa tanto como me interesa tu felicidad, tu tranquilidad y tu bienestar.

Edward la estrechó más fuerte contra él.

—Te amo, Bella —reconoció él una vez más —Te amo tanto y ha sido tan inesperado escuchar que tú sientes lo mismo por mí, que no esperaba tener que lidiar con Sam cuando por fin tú te enamoraras de mí…

—No tienes que lidiar con Sam —aseguró Bella —No tienes que lidiar con nada ni con nadie —dijo apoyando su mentón sobre el pecho desnudo de él para enfocar su mirada en la de él y enseñarle la sinceridad que impregnaba sus palabras —Te amo y me amas, tenemos todo para ser felices y no podemos permitir que nada ni nadie nos impida serlo. —la sonrisa de Bella se volvió radiante mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaban construyendo juntos — Vamos a tener un bebé —susurró cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de dicha.

—Vamos a tener un bebé —repitió Edward apoyando su mano sobre el plano vientre de su esposa.

Y tal vez fuera solo un cliché, pero en ese momento podría jurar que sintió una descarga eléctrica, una suerte de cosquilleo, que recorrió su cuerpo, entrando por su mano apoyada sobre el vientre que albergaba a su hijo, hasta alcanzar su corazón.

Y fue entonces que supo, que no habría fuerza humana capaz de separar lo que allí, sobre ese lecho, se hallaba entrelazado.

* * *

 _ **Penúltimo Capítulo.**_

 _ **Como siempre, bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer._**

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

Sam observó al hombre tras el escritorio, sintiéndose un poco descolocado.

—Buenas tardes, Edward.

—Sam —le respondió Edward a la vez que le señalaba el asiento frente a él.

—En realidad no sé muy bien qué hago aquí —reconoció el hombre —Vine a ver a Bella pero su secretaria me envió contigo —explicó confundido.

—Sí, lo sé. Yo le di esas instrucciones a Tanya.

—¿Instrucciones para que yo no pueda ver a Bella? —inquirió el hombre alzando sus cejas.

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil está el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Besitos!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 32**_

De rodillas junto a su mujer, Edward sostenía su cabello mientras Bella, un día más, devolvía la cena sobre el lavabo, el lunes por la mañana.

—¿Será así cada día? —inquirió preocupado cuando ella finalmente se recostó contra él.

Era el tercer día que amanecían juntos desde que Edward había regresado de Chicago, y era el tercer día que vivían la misma situación.

Nada más levantarse, Bella corría al baño y devolvía lo que fuera que permaneciera en su estómago.

Bella enjuagó su boca con el vaso que Edward le entregó, antes de hablar.

—Ha sido así esta última semana —reconoció sintiéndose exhausta y no eran más que las siete de la mañana. —Pero confío en que no durará mucho tiempo más.

—¿A qué llamas tú mucho tiempo más? Una semana con vómitos, es demasiado tiempo para mí.

—Sam dice que los malestares matutinos no suelen ir más allá del primer trimestre.

—¿¡Primer trimestre!? —exclamó Edward exaltado —Eso son unos ochenta días más.

—Confío en que mejore un poco. Sam dice que tomar unas galletas saladas antes de levantarme podría ayudar, pero si no es así, mi médico podría recetarme algo para las náuseas.

—Pues tendremos galletas saladas en la mesita de noche y hablaremos con el médico por si acaso. ¿Cuándo tienes visita con el médico?

—Tendré que fijar una cita esta semana, tan pronto como tú puedas acompañarme.

—Tú solo dime el día y te recogeré para ir allí. No habrá nada que me haga perdérmelo —aseguró con ternura —¿Crees que ya estás lista para desayunar? —preguntó ayudándole a ponerse en pie.

—Sí, voy a ducharme y bajaré a desayunar.

—¿De verdad crees que deberías ir al despacho? —preguntó preocupado por la reacción de la chica.

Bella solo le dedicó una mueca y una mirada que decía más que mil palabras y supo que era mejor no volver sobre el tema que ya habían hablado durante el fin de semana.

Edward consideraba prudente que Bella se tomara unos días a causa del embarazo y, desde luego, ella se había negado a ello rotundamente.

Sabiendo que lo mejor era no alterar el hormonalmente alterado carácter de su mujer, alzó las manos a la defensiva con una sonrisa divertida.

—No he dicho nada. Tú ve preparándote que yo iré a acabar de preparar el desayuno —propuso besando suavemente sus labios antes de abandonar el baño para dirigirse a la cocina.

Debido a las noticias que Edward y Jasper habían traído desde Chicago, el día en Cullen-Swan fue especialmente agitado.

El proyecto cuya licitación habían ganado incluía un importante complejo hotelero y comercial, junto a un centro de convenciones y un teatro.

El equipo de arquitectos e ingenieros de la empresa llevaba más de seis meses trabajando en el proyecto y preveían un año de arduo trabajo para terminar la obra, para la cual tenían un plazo de dieciocho meses.

Solo pensar en todo lo que se les venía encima en la empresa, resultaba agotador. Pero para Edward, pensar en Bella haciendo frente a tan arduo trabajo, en el mismo tiempo en que estaría llevando adelante su embarazo, le volvía ansioso y aprensivo.

No le sorprendió, cuando entró a primera hora de la tarde en el despacho de su mujer, encontrarla dormida en el sofá que había bajo los ventanales.

—Cariño —susurró acariciando su mejilla con la punta de los dedos.

Bella se removió adormecida cuando la recostó contra él.

—Bella, nena —murmuró con ternura.

Bella despertó muy lentamente y le dedicó una sonrisa somnolienta acurrucándose contra él.

—Me temo que me dormí —reconoció con un suspiro.

—Ya lo veo. —le sonrió él.

—Lo siento. Me sentía exhausta.

—No tienes que disculparte en absoluto, pero tal vez podrías irte a casa y descansar. Yo te llevaré.

—No, no puedo —discutió Bella con voz cansada —Edward, tú eres consciente de todo el trabajo que tenemos ahora mismo. Y seguramente tendremos mucho más por los próximos meses. Soy la responsable del proyecto más importante de Cullen-Swan a la fecha, no puedo simplemente irme a dormir.

Edward puso su mano sobre el vientre de la mujer.

—Tienes en tu vientre un proyecto mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa que pueda llegar al despacho —argumentó Edward en voz muy baja.

Bella sonrió enternecida ante las palabras de su marido.

Acarició su rostro algo áspero por la fina barba que no había rasurado esa mañana, antes de guiarle hasta sus labios para besarle con ternura.

Edward profundizó el beso en un instante, y con las manos en la cintura de la mujer, tiró de ella para hacerla sentar a horcajadas sobre su regazo, subiendo su falda hasta dejarla recogida en su cintura.

El sexo de Bella chocó contra la erección de él, sintiéndola engrosarse bajo la ropa.

Con desespero, sin separar sus bocas hambrientas, Bella desabotonó el pantalón de su marido y liberó así su erección. Con ansiedad Edward separó las bragas de Bella y la penetró de una firme estocada, quitándole el aire con su ímpetu.

Bella cogió las manos de su marido y las guió hasta sus pechos a través de la suave seda de su blusa mientras comenzaba a cabalgarlo con ansiedad.

El clímax les alcanzó con rapidez mientras Bella acallaba sus gritos mordiendo el hombro de su marido.

Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo buscando recuperar el oxígeno que ese vertiginoso encuentro sexual le había robado.

Aún más exhausta, como consecuencia del clímax al que la había llevado su marido, Bella volvió a dormirse sobre él.

Sintiéndose incapaz de despertarla, Edward la recostó sobre el sofá y la cubrió con su americana abandonando el despacho.

—No le pases visitas ni llamadas a Bella —le ordenó Edward a la secretaria de su mujer al salir —Quien sea que la busque esta tarde derívamelo a mí —dijo dirigiéndose a su propia oficina.

Llevaba un par de horas enfrascado en unos presupuestos, cuando su secretario le informó sobre la presencia de una visita.

—Sam Uley está aquí —dijo Demetri a través del intercomunicador.

—Hazle pasar —ordenó antes de resoplar cansado.

Sam observó al hombre tras el escritorio, sintiéndose un poco descolocado.

—Buenas tardes, Edward.

—Sam —le respondió Edward a la vez que le señalaba el asiento frente a él.

—En realidad no sé muy bien qué hago aquí —reconoció el hombre —Vine a ver a Bella pero su secretaria me envió contigo —explicó confundido.

—Sí, lo sé. Yo le di esas instrucciones a Tanya.

—¿Instrucciones para que yo no pueda ver a Bella? —inquirió el hombre alzando sus cejas.

—No tú en particular, sino que no le pasara llamadas o visitas esta tarde —explicó recostándose en su sillón —Bella está exhausta y quiero que descanse. Se niega a quedarse en casa así que al menos espero que tome una siesta en su despacho. Pero ¿me podría alguien culpar si hubiese ordenado que el ex de mi mujer no pasara las tardes enteras junto a ella como cuando aún era su prometido?

Sam sonrió condescendiente.

—Yo no te culparía, sin dudas —reconoció Sam —Pero créeme, Edward, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte en lo que a mí respecta. No tengo ninguna intención con Bella más que ser su amigo.

—Volviste a Seattle pensando en recuperar tu relación con ella —dijo Edward mirándolo con suspicacia.

—Lo sé —aceptó Sam con tristeza —Puedes creerme que sé con certeza cuáles eran mis planes. Pero no tengo la menor intención de buscar reconquistar a Bella.

—¿Crees que te resultaría tan sencillo reconquistarla? —inquirió Edward con una mal disimulada irritación.

La sonrisa sardónica que Sam le dirigió no hizo nada por apaciguarle.

—Tranquilo, Edward. Sé con certeza que no tengo la menor oportunidad con Bella y, me creas o no, no la ansío. Amo a Bella, —reconoció —la he amado los últimos diez años de mi vida. Es tal vez por eso mismo que solo deseo su felicidad. Y sé con seguridad que no soy yo quien podría hacerle feliz. Sé que es feliz contigo porque nunca la vi tan radiante como ahora mismo. Sé que no tienes razones para confiar en mí —concordó Sam —pero también sé que no tienes razones para dudar de Bella. Es tu mujer y te ama y sabes que nunca haría nada para lastimarte. Bella me conoce y sabe que no miento cuando digo que solo deseo que sea feliz.

—¿Y tu felicidad? —cuestionó Edward —¿Vas a decirme que no te preocupa tu felicidad? ¿No buscas ser feliz acaso?

Sam sonrió con arrogancia mirando a Edward con una ceja alzada.

—Desde luego que sí, pero no sería feliz lastimando a Bella. —reconoció — Pero, ¿tú me has visto, Edward? —inquirió extrañando al hombre frente a él —Modestias aparte, creo que puedo llegar a atraer una mujer que me haga feliz. Soy un bastante exitoso cirujano que tiene un buen trabajo y un cómodo pasar económico. Los médicos somos sexys de por sí —explicó risueño haciendo sonreír divertido a Edward —Bastante más sexys que los contables, de hecho —agregó burlón —Soy bastante guapo, con mi atractivo afroamericano —agregó cada vez más divertido —Y por si todo eso no me bastase para encontrar una buena mujer, he vivido un año como colaborador de Médico sin fronteras. Una organización sin fines de lucro, dispuesta a dejar todas las comodidades de la vida en el primer mundo para desplazarse a zonas más carenciadas y ofrecer sus servicios y su incondicional ayuda a quienes más lo requieren. Si eso no habla de mi enorme y tierno corazón, no sé qué lo hará.

Edward se recostó en su asiento risueño, y sintiendo que realmente podría llegar a apreciar al ex de su mujer. Siempre y cuando fuera sincero en sus intenciones.

Y sospechaba que Sam lo era.

Como Sam había dicho, tenía que confiar en el criterio de su esposa. Ella nunca haría nada que pudiese poner en peligro la familia que estaban formando.

—Pues no fue difícil para este contable quitarle la mejor mujer imaginable al atractivo cirujano —rebatió con una petulancia amistosa.

Sam se rió a carcajadas antes de contestar.

—No diré que en realidad yo la dejé libre para ti, pero ambos sabemos que es lo que sucedió. Lo que sí sé es que teniendo tú a Bella, todas las demás están libres para mí. Sé que no irás tras ellas.

—Puedes estar seguro de ello. Tienes el camino libre para elegir a la mujer que prefieras —reconoció.

—¿Firmamos una tregua entonces? —ofreció Sam estirando su mano hacia Edward por encima del escritorio.

—Totalmente, aunque debo advertirte que te estaré vigilando. —aceptó Edward estrechando su mano.

—Lo imaginaba —rió Sam —Felicidades, hombre. Por las dos increíbles mujeres que te llevas contigo.

—¿Dos? —inquirió Edward frunciendo el entrecejo confuso.

—Bella, y la pequeña que lleva en su vientre.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que será una niña?

—Apuesto lo que quieras que será una niña —aseguró Sam retador.

Edward, poco dispuesto a evitar un reto, estrechó su mano.

Nueve meses después, Sam se convirtió en el padrino de Maggie Cullen, y en el feliz propietario de una botella de Bourbon Pappy Van Winkle 20 years, en pago de la apuesta realizada con el padre de la niña.

* * *

 _ **Último Capítulo.**_

 _ **Llegamos al final, solo nos queda el epílogo y un Outtake final para dar por finalizada esta historia que espero haya gustado.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer. Y gracias desde luego por acompañarme en esta nueva historia._**

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil está el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Hoy no hay adelantos, pero si me acompañan hasta el final, compartiré algún adelanto de la próxima historia que tengo pensado publicar.**_

 _ **Se llama Tu Venganza, Mi Penitencia y en ella encontraremos algún protagonista que moverá muchos sentimientos.**_

 _ **Pero por el momento,**_ _ **Besitos y hasta la semana próxima.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **EPÍLOGO**_

La pequeña Siobhan, de nueve meses de edad, se balanceaba sobre sus regordetas pero inseguras piernitas sobre el regazo de su madre, que rezaba para que el mantenerse allí la hiciera olvidar su intención de arrancar las flores blancas que adornaban los asientos de la capilla.

—¿Y por qué no puedo ir con papá? —preguntó impaciente Maggie sentada junto a su madre.

—Papá está con el tío Sam —explicó Bella con voz cansina sintiendo que repetía esa frase por vez milésima.

—¿Y por qué yo no puedo ir con él?

—Maggie, cariño —dijo Bella rodando los ojos —Ahora mismo papá tiene que estar con el tío Sam pero luego se quedará con nosotras.

—Es que no lo entiendo —se quejó la niña cruzándose de brazos mientras se recostaba en su asiento con indignado disgusto.

—Vamos, nena, no te enfades. Papá tiene que ocupar su puesto de padrino, te prometo que luego se quedará todo el tiempo con nosotras.

La niña refunfuñó contrariada, pero se mantuvo en silencio antes de conseguir su consola portátil del bolso de su madre y comenzar a vestir muñecas con trajes acordes para la boda.

Estaban a finales de mayo y ese día se cumplían seis años de la noche en que Edward le había propuesto matrimonio a Bella.

Durante los últimos seis años habían celebrado ese día como el aniversario de su relación, pero esta vez lo celebrarían mientras se llevaba a cabo la boda de Sam Uley y Emily Clark.

Emily Clark era la ginecóloga de Bella y lo había sido desde el día que había nacido Maggie, su primogénita. El doctor Gerandy, quien había estado llevando su embarazo, se había tomado dos semanas de vacaciones, incapaz de prever que el parto de Bella fuese a adelantarse.

Emily había sido la obstetra de guardia y había tenido que lidiar con el indignado enfado de Sam, cuando éste pensó que no se estaban ocupando de Bella con la celeridad suficiente.

Había parecido casi ridículo que fuese Sam, un experimentado médico, quien se viera más nervioso por el inminente nacimiento, que los propios padres de la criatura.

Edward llevaba los últimos cuatro años años burlándose del antiguo prometido de su esposa y no veía la hora de presenciar el momento en que Emily, con un embarazo ya de ocho semanas, diese a luz al hijo de Sam.

Los últimos invitados acabaron de ocupar sus lugares en la capilla cuando por una puerta lateral entraron el novio y el padrino.

Bella tuvo que contener un suspiro al ver a los dos hombres más guapos que conocía enfundados en sus exquisitos chaqués.

Los amaba a ambos aunque de formas muy diferentes, pero era únicamente el chico de cabellos broncíneos, piel clara y ojos verdes, el que le provocaba un cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo por entero con solo dedicarle una mirada.

Edward de inmediato descubrió en la tercera fila a las tres mujeres que ponían su vida del revés, y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora y un divertido guiño a la mayor de ellas.

Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse sonriente al verlo, imaginando la noche que había planeado para ellos, cuando sus padres se fueran a casa llevándose con ellos a las niñas.

—Allí está papá —señaló Maggie recuperando la atención de su madre.

Siobham descubrió a su padre en ese momento y estiró sus brazos hacia él mientras comenzaba a balbucear las pocas palabras que había aprendido y que ponían a su padre literalmente de rodillas.

—¡Pa-pa-pa-pa! —gritaba estirándose hacia él que no pudo más que soplarle un beso temiendo que nada fuese a calmar a su niña.

No estuvo demasiado equivocado ya que la vocecita de Siobham les acompañó durante toda la ceremonia, ante la risa de los invitados.

Cuando finalmente Edward, del brazo de la dama de honor, caminó detrás de los recién casados, al pasar al costado de su familia, se vio obligado a levantar a la más pequeña y llevarla con él hasta el exterior de la capilla.

El banquete de bodas fue encantador y emotivo, aunque el padrino no fuera capaz de dar su discurso sin dos pequeñas pegadas a sus piernas.

Cuando la noche caía sobre los invitados y la fiesta se estaba acercando a su fin, Bella se encontró en el centro de la pista bailando suavemente entre los brazos del novio.

—Emily está preciosa —comentó Bella viendo a su compañero de baile observando embelesado a su radiante esposa.

Sam sonrió avergonzado y volvió su atención a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

—Lo es —reconoció él —No puedo esperar para verla toda gorda con mi hijo en su vientre —explicó haciendo reír a la chica.

—No sé si decirle que está "toda gorda" vaya a ser una buena decisión dentro de unos meses.

—Nada podrá hacerla menos hermosa para mí —aseguró enamorado.

Bella sonrió complacida recostándose contra él.

—Emily es afortunada.

—Yo lo soy. —le corrigió él —Siempre lo he sido. Primero tú fuiste mi novia y cuando creí que nunca conseguiría una mujer tan especial, llegó Emily.

—Y no solo llegó, sino que te perdonó que le gritaras nada más conocerla.

—Me lo hizo pagar durante meses —se quejó risueño.

—Valió la pena.

—Todos y cada uno de los días —concordó él —¿Y tú cómo estás? —le preguntó Sam volviendo a ella su atención.

—Bastante mejor estos últimos días.

—¿Aún no se lo has dicho a Edward? —inquirió ganándose una mirada indignada y un ceño fruncido de parte de la mujer.

—No lo confirmé hasta esta mañana —batalló —Y pienso decírselo hoy que es nuestro aniversario. ¿Por qué crees que les pedí a mis padres que se llevaran las niñas a casa?

—Llevo semanas diciéndote que estás embarazada. No sé por qué aún dudas de mi ojo médico.

—Grrr —gruñó ella —Odio cuando te pones petulante —aseguró haciéndole carcajear.

A la distancia, completamente relajado con una copa de champagne, su marido la observaba desde la mesa a la que se sentaba junto a Emmett.

—Es increíble que estuviera a solo unos meses de casarse con él —dijo Emmett llamando su atención.

—Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Qué crees que hubiera sucedido si Sam no se hubiese marchado a Nigeria? —preguntó su amigo divertido cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar _Thinking out loud_ _._

Edward vació su copa de un trago y la dejó sobre la mesa mientras se ponía en pie.

—Se habrían casado —respondió volteándose hacia su amigo —y se habrían divorciado cuando Bella se hubiera dado cuenta que en realidad era a mí a quien amaba —aseguró ganándose una carcajada de Emmett a la vez que marchaba rumbo a la pareja que bailaba.

—¿Crees que podré robarte a mi esposa? —dijo Edward poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Sam.

—Desde luego —sonrió el moreno dejando a Bella en brazos de su marido —Yo iré a buscar a mi flamante esposa.

Bella se acurrucó en los brazos Edward que la estrechó contra su pecho con ternura.

—Están tocando nuestra canción —dijo con dulzura dejando suaves besos sobre su cabeza.

—Y es nuestro aniversario —recordó Bella con una sonrisa.

—De cualquier forma no creo que nada pueda hacer a esta canción más especial que al recordar que mientras sonaba tú me dijiste sí.

Bella sonrió enfocando su cara hacia él, para mirarle con solemnidad.

—Creo que aún podría cambiar esa afirmación. —aseguró intrigante.

—No lo creo. Ése fue un momento épico —aseguró Edward.

—Este también lo será —le refutó Bella —Vuelvo a estar embarazada.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Edward deteniendo su vaivén. —¿Estás embarazada? —preguntó entusiasmado y sorprendido por partes iguales.

—Sí, una vez más.

—Dios, nena —dijo él rodeándola con sus brazos y estrechándola contra él —No sabes lo feliz que me haces. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Hoy lo confirmé, aunque hace un par de semanas que Sam sostiene que lo estoy.

—Odio a Sam —gimió Edward con un mohín.

—Asegura que esta vez será un niño.

—Pues me niego a volver a apostar con él —sentenció Edward besando a su esposa.

Nueve meses más tarde, se encontró en una tienda de licores, comprando la tercera botella de Bourbon añejo que le regalaría a Sam Uley, gracias al nacimiento del pequeño Liam Cullen.

* * *

 _ **Y aquí está el epílogo. Espero que les gustara.**_

 _ **Les recuerdo que el jueves les dejaré un Outtake un poquito diferente que espero que les guste también.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer siempre. Y gracias desde luego por acompañarme en esta nueva historia._**

 _ **En en el grupo de Facebook** Las Sex Tensas de Kiki **, hay material de todas mis historias incluida ésta.**_

 _ **Y en mi perfil está el link del trailer que hizo** Maia Alcyone **para esta historia.**_

 _ **Como ya comentara, el jueves les dejaré un avance de mi próximo proyecto,** Tu Venganza, Mi Penitencia **.**_

 _ **Besitos y hasta el jueves.**_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Disclaimer:_** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

 _ **LA CONVENIENCIA DEL AMOR**_

 _ **OUTTAKE**_

Sam entró como una tromba en la sala de descanso del personal del hospital.

—¿Quién coño es Emily Clark? —rugió al grupo de mujeres que reían mientras acababan de abrochar sus uniformes.

Un silencio atronador cayó sobre las mujeres que le observaron atentas antes de dirigir la mirada a la joven morena que le daba la espalda.

La joven se envaró rígida antes de voltearse a verle.

—Yo soy la doctora Emily Clark —espetó con severidad.

—¿Y se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo aquí, en lugar de ir a ver a tus pacientes? —gruñó iracundo ante el asombro de las enfermeras y médicas allí presentes.

—Disculpe, señor… —dijo la joven interrogante.

—Uley —respondió él con rudeza —Doctor Sam Uley. Jefe de cirujanos de la tercera planta de este hospital —explicó con arrogancia.

Las mujeres alrededor de Emily se irguieron sorprendidas. Todo el mundo había escuchado todas las alabanzas que se le habían hecho al doctor Uley, cuando le habían nombrado jefe de cirujanos dos meses atrás, pero no muchos le conocían personalmente. Y sin una bata médica que lo señalara como tal, pocos imaginaron que se pudiese tratar del más respetado cirujano del hospital.

Se hablaba mucho del doctor Uley, sin embargo, todas tuvieron que reconocer que lo que se decía de él, no parecían más que leyendas urbanas.

El médico era tan guapo como se le describía y su porte era masculino y avasallante, pero la increíble amabilidad y carisma que se suponía le caracterizaban, no coincidían con el hombre iracundo que les enfrentaba.

Las enfermeras que acababan de comenzar su turno, no envidiaban en nada a Emily.

—Doctor Uley —repitió Emily sin dejarse intimidar—Mi guardia ha comenzado hace… —dijo mirando el reloj en su muñeca —dos minutos. Si usted me permite, ahora mismo iré a informarme sobre las pacientes, pero debo decirle que no se me ha informado de ningún caso especialmente delicado, en virtud de lo que ha dejado advertido el doctor Clapp, quien acabara su guardia esta mañana.

—Pues permíteme decirte, doctora Clark, que mientras tú y tus amigas estáis aquí cotilleando sobre vuestra última cita caliente —rugió haciendo sonrojar a las mujeres reunidas —la paciente de la sala quinientos uno, está gritando desesperada pidiendo calmantes.

—Los calmantes son administrados por las enfermeras de guardia, doctor Uley —espetó Emily furiosa —Si no se le administran calmantes a una paciente, es probable que se deba a que el médico que lleva su caso no los haya prescripto —rugió entre dientes confrontándolo.

—¿Y para qué coño estás tú si no es para prescribir calmantes a una mujer que lleva seis horas en labores de parto?

Emily inspiró y espiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—En el momento que me haga cargo de su caso, doctor Uley, tomaré las medidas necesarias. Hasta tanto, le ruego que haga sus reclamaciones al médico que estuvo atendiendo a su esposa hasta el momento —espetó intentando mostrarse calma ante lo que intuía eran los nervios de un padre primerizo —Disculpe —dijo sin más, saliendo de la sala sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Sam se volteó a ver la salida furiosa de la mujer mientras las mujeres detrás de él se deleitaban observando su trasero respingón enfundado en unos vaqueros oscuros que le calzaban como guantes.

Se consideraba un hombre tranquilo y amable, pero cuando había entrado en la habitación de Bella para verla retorcerse presa de una contracción, se había sentido poco amistoso.

Edward le había informado que llevaban toda la noche con dolorosas contracciones, pero el médico de guardia le había denegado, hasta entonces, los calmantes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces había caminado a grandes zancadas hasta el mostrador de enfermeras donde le informaron que era la doctora Emily Clark, la médica de guardia.

Emily Clark, llevaba tres meses en el hospital de Seattle, al que había sido trasladada desde Los Ángeles, con excelentes recomendaciones.

Él había escuchado que era una excelente obstetra, y también había oído que era hermosa aunque inaccesible, pero no había estado preparado para la belleza morena y de ojos increíblemente negros y profundos que se había encontrado.

Al acercarse a la sala de descanso y vestuarios había escuchado las risas de las mujeres allí reunidas, y se había enfurecido al verlas departiendo sobre, según las palabras de la enfermera pelirroja, el más caliente y superdotado médico de podología, que alguna vez había entrado al hospital.

Con su malhumor alcanzando cotas inimaginables, había insultado a la doctora incluso antes de saber quién era.

Pero se había sentido endurecerse cuando ella se había volteado impasible y le había enfrentado con valentía y frialdad.

No entendía qué le enfurecía más, si saber que Bella estaba sufriendo sin que nadie hiciese nada, o si era ver a esa deliciosa mujer tratándolo condescendientemente, aún luego de confundirlo con un padre primerizo.

Resoplando caminó tras ella, pero para cuando la alcanzó, la joven ya se encontraba en la habitación de Bella, quitándose los guantes de látex que había utilizado para examinarla.

—No has dilatado lo suficiente —explicó la joven a la pareja —, pero después de pasar la barrera de los dos centímetros, las cosas suelen ponerse un poco rápidas —agregó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—¿Cuánto tiene de dilatación? —preguntó Edward con su mano entrelazada en la de su mujer.

—Apenas un centímetro y medio.

Bella gimió mortificada.

—¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para acelerarlo?

—Intenta relajarte tanto como te sea posible. Prueba a caminar un poco e intenta respirar profundamente cuando sientas llegar las contracciones. Unos masajes en la baja espalda como habéis ensayado en las clases de parto, también ayudarán a soportar el dolor.

—¿Cuánto tendría que tener de dilatación para que me pongáis calmantes? —preguntó Bella con la voz ronca.

—Unos cuatro centímetros, tres tal vez —explicó Emily ganándose un gemido de su paciente.

—¿Cuatro centímetros y solo llevo uno y medio? —gimió escondiendo su rostro contra el pecho de su marido.

—Te prometo que se volverá más rápido —aseguró la joven con una sonrisa que buscaba transmitirle confianza. —Vendré a verte en una hora, a menos que necesites algo antes —dijo la joven abandonando la habitación después de dedicarle una mirada despectiva a Sam.

Él la siguió con la mirada y no pudo alejar la vista ni aun cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada tras ella.

—Es guapa —dijo Bella desde la cama mirando a su ex novio con una sonrisa burlona.

Sam volvió en sí mirando hacia Bella.

—¿Quién? ¿Esa doctorcita antipática?

—Pues yo solo vi una doctora caliente —le corrigió Edward mientras sus manos acariciaban el vientre de su mujer.

—Y te dedicó una interesante mirada —agregó Bella.

—Ya podría hacer bien su trabajo sin que alguien tuviera que ir a buscarla —discutió Sam engreído —Creyó que yo era un padre quejándome por mi mujer cuando solo estoy reclamando la atención médica que cualquier hospital debería brindar —gruñó.

Bella y Edward se miraron uno a otro con entendimiento.

—Ahora entiendo su agradable sonrojo al descubrir que en realidad no estás aquí acompañando a una esposa —Edward le guiñó un ojo a su mujer cuando Sam les observó con interés.

—Puff, como si me importase —dijo el joven con desdén —Esas doctorcitas recién llegadas harían cualquier cosa por conseguir algo con un jefe —agregó arrogante.

Edward le dedicó una mirada risueña y burlona a su mujer.

—Apuesto lo que quieras a que no eres capaz de conseguir una cita con esa doctora —le retó.

Sam estrechó su mano después de pensárselo un poco.

Una vez más, tres meses después, Edward perdió su apuesta.

* * *

 _ **Aquí dejo este Outtake. Sé que no es el que esperabais y es probable que a muchos les decepcione, pero en esta historia me enamoré un poco de Sam por lo que quise darle también un final feliz.**_

 _ **Espero que os guste si le dais una oportunidad.**_

 _ **Como siempre, Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y por acompañarme en una nueva historia.**_

 _ **La próxima historia que comenzaré a subir es** TU VENGANZA, MI PENITENCIA. **No será tan dulce y tranquila como ésta pero espero que quede bien. El primer capítulo espero subirlo el próximo miércoles.**_

 _ **De momento, os dejo un pequeño adelanto:**_

—No entiendo, Vicky. ¿Cómo puedes estar embarazada? —le observaba la castaña incrédula.

—Oh, Bella —lloró la chica recostándose en su hombro.

—Cuéntamelo, Vic. Cuéntame de quién es. Sé que encontraremos una solución.

Victoria la observó sonrojándose culpable.

—Oh, Bella —volvió a soltar el llanto.

—Venga, Vic, dímelo. Eres mi mejor amiga y te adoro, Vic, no voy a juzgarte…

—Dios, Bella —sollozó —Es de Edward —dijo por fin.

—¿De Edward? ¿Qué Edward? —inquirió confundida y aterrada.

—Edward. Tu Edward. Edward Cullen.

Bella dio un respingo y se alejó de ella con los ojos repentinamente llenos de lágrimas.

—¿De Edward? —susurró —¿Te acostaste con Edward?

—Sí, Bella —lloró la chica acongojada —Lo siento, Bella, lo siento tanto… Perdóname, por favor…

 _ **Os recuerdo que os podéis pasar por el grupo de Facebook, Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, para novedades, adelantos y juegos sobre mis historias.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos una vez más.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_

 _ **Natalia:** Me dejaste un review pidiéndome que me comunicara con tu e-mail, pero no tengo tu dirección de correo. Si puedes comunícate conmigo a mi correo kikicullenswan(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com_


End file.
